This Changes Everything
by JHawkins
Summary: Set after HTTYD2 Hiccup meets a new group of riders and soon finds that even with his and his mother's knowledge of dragons they are no masters. What they uncover will change the way they live with dragons forever. When a decision made years ago comes back to haunt them all can the stay true to them selves? Rated T for some violence. Normal disclaimers apply.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a crisp cool blue, the clouds were tall white and trimmed with grey, the wind was cold and biting. Perfect weather for flying.

A shadow tore across the ocean, inches from the waves. This, this was living. The shadow lifted into the sky. The shadow belong to a Dragon. A Night Fury. Upon the Dragons back laid a Human, a young man astride the unholy offspring of lighting and death. The Dragon and Rider move as one never off balance. Never and fault. Instinct for one, years of experience for the other. The pair flew above the clouds circling around a larger one.

"Odin its beautiful today." the Rider sat up and patted his companion "Hey. Race you to that island." he chuckled to himself as he slide off the saddle. It took a couple of seconds for the Night Fury to realise its rider was no longer there. As soon as it did it dive sharply down in to the fog where the rider had fell. The dragon spread it's wings to stop its fall several feet above the rocky ground, panic on it's face at not finding its rider. The Night Fury landed and looked around the up at the sound of laughter. The Dragon's rider was hanging from a tree branch caught by a 'sail' attached to his back.

"Oh Thor that was too good. Too good. Oh your face. Its priceless. If only I could capture it. Ha." he coughed "Though, erm. Could you get me down?" The Dragon 'smirked' and opened its mouth purple light building at the back of the throat. "Gently! Gently!" as a blast of plasma hit the base of the tree toppling it. The rider shouted as he and the tree fell to the floor. He picked himself up, dusted himself off and removed his helm. The young man's jet black hair fell around his shoulders and his short beard straightened out. He walked over to the white Night Fury that was laughing at him.

"Ok, I deserved that. I'll admit it." He took off his pack and began folding the 'sail' up back to the bag. "Right Sigrid. Let's get back before Piper has my head." He clambered back onto the dragon.

"Corvus! Corvus where in the Clan's name are you? Ah there." A young Scottish Woman on the back of a flame red Stormcutter; Aileas set down in front of Sigrid. "Let me guess. This Muttonhead did a 'Catch me if you can' again didn't he?" Sigrid growled "Ack you need to stop doing that to the poor girl."

"Oh come on it's fun. Beside she doesn't mind it." as if to answer Sigrid hit Corvus with here right ear. "OK. OK fine. Anyway, Piper. What you come out looking for me for?"

"I think it's best if I let Hector tell you. Scout report." With that Piper and Aileas took off the Stormcutter using all four of her wings.

"Well best get after her then." then they took off after her. "I was right. This IS a perfect day for flying."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go Chapter 2 as promised nice and long too :)**

Chapter 2

Corvus beat Piper back though only just. He did have an unfair advantage. As they flew once over the island it seemed almost completely covered in forest, apart from a few sandy beaches and higher peaks. In total the island was roughly three and a half kilometres square but looked uninhabited.

Corvus had Sigrid fly alongside Aileas, he lifted his helm to allow her to hear him. "Is it just me or are you more pale than normal?" Piper either hadn't heard him or was too preoccupied with something. honesty he didn't know which he like least. Pipers temper was as fiery as her hair and as sort as Terrible Terror's attention span. When she was worried it was for good reason.

Piper had been Corvus' oldest and closest friend for years. They knew each other's deepest fears and inner most secrets. They couldn't hide anything from the other of an long period of time, not that they normally would. So her silence at losing the race and his quip worried him.

They descended to almost sea level before heading to a large tunnel in the cliff wall, Corvus though not ever liking the idea of chief was the 'official' leader of the 'tribe'. Naturally there were people who felt that they could do a better job such as Asmund, one of the triplets however his sisters Aslog and Aslaug kept him in check. Most believed The Council worked well if a bit slow at times, it was these times or when it was too urgent to call a meeting when they turned to Corvus for the deciding vote.

The tunnel lead them to the underside of the largest peak almost completely hollowed thanks to the veritable army of Gronkles used in the 'construction'. In the main cave space there was water deep enough for Scauldrons to live happily. It was breathtaking the light reflected off the pools to cast an almost eerie blue effect on the whole space.

Corvus came in low zipping under the rope bridges that allowed the human residence to cut out long walks or climbs. Sigrid glided in to a lower platform where most of the primary riders awaited him. As Corvus looked around he saw:

The Triplets; Asmund, Aslog and Aslaug with their Deadly Nadders; Mace, Maul; and Club respectively.

Balthazar and his Monstrous Nightmare Flamestorm

Gull and her Stormcutter Overwatch

Hector and his Skrill Stormchaser

Eindride and his Changewing Smoke

and finally Jorunn and her Razorwhip Slicer

They all turned at the sound of Sigrid's approach. A Night Fury's distinct whistle being unmistakeable. Corvus slide from the saddle as Sigrid landed. With one swift fluid motion He removed his helm, overcoat and back pack. As they dropped to the fall he was approached by Hector who bowed low in respect. Corvus hated this. This is why he had formed the council, however Hector was a man of great honour and respect. He was the groups best scout often away for months at a time mapping and scouting the area around the Island. Currently though he was home thankfully, over the past few weeks a single Dragon had been probing the tribe's boarders. Each sighting had been deeper in, though not directly towards the Island but hopping from outer island to island as if looking for something. The group had enemies sure you can't go around freeing slaves and dragons , hunting trappers and in some unfortunate cases exterminating stubborn foes. It pained Corvus to kill but as his 'Farther" had said; "Sometimes you have to kill to protect, but it must always be your last choice not your first. It will and never should be easy to do either, that is what will set you apart from the monsters in this world." It was for this reason that Corvus had issued strict instructions that they were to watch and not engage unless attacked first.

"My Lord Corvus." Hector's voice was deep as distant thunder but Corvus knew that Hector would rather bloody his hands saving a life than taking it. His dark eyes flicking up to meet Corus' own "The dragon has been sited again." he paused as Corvus returned the bow and as the stood the clapped arms, palms to forearms.

"Scout Master, how many times to I have to tell you Corvus was fine before we lived here and it is fine now."

"At least one more Lord." He looked over Corvus' shoulder as Piper landed on the platform. "What is wrong my lady? The news I bare is not so grave." Piper gave them all a sort nod and headed to the Map Chamber.

"Come my old friend." said Corvus placing his right hand on Hector's left shoulder guard "Shall we? Everyone inside." the nine riders entered the Chamber where Piper had gone before.

The Map Chamber was also the Briefing room where the Tribes Rider Squadrons were given the days flight plan and patrol details. It was a wide short room with a large scale map of the Island it's surroundings on the far wall. There wasn't much more room to add to now having explored huge portions of the area. Facing the Map Board were five rows of tiered wooden benches in a slight semi-circle to allow each rider a clear view. The riders filed into their seats except for Hector who stood that the front to deliver his findings. Most of the Dragons head poked around or above the seats.

Hector stepped over to Jorunn. "May I borrow a few throwing blade my dear?" In reply she pulled ten short blades from her leather work belt and passed them to Hector "My thanks." he said with a short bow.

"I am getting them back right? Slicer hate it when I need to make more."

"Then make them out of Gronkle Iron instead." Chipped Gull. The two of them had never seen eye to eye but they work as a team well enough.

Jorunn was about to reply when Corvus cut them off. "Don't start. Not now. Hector, please."

Hector stepped over to the map and be putting blades in Island on the map. "As you all can see this dragon has been systematically going to every single Island in this area. Now from sightings I can say that roughly they come from here pointing South-east. It is my theory that it was look looking for something."

"Was?" Corvus as leaning against the seating one across his chest the other absently playing with his beard.

"Aye was." Hector repeated. "As of this moment they are here," he put one last bade into the board. Close. Far too close."And look to be there for the night at least."

"They?"

"Yes this time there are more than one."

"Number and Species?"

"Four. A Deadly Nadder, Stormcutter, Rumblehorn and a Night Fury."

"Night Fury?" Some of the riders whispered in unison. Corvus stopped and looked straight in to Hector's eyes.

"Aye a Night Fury, with my own eyes." Hector said, answering Corvus' unasked question. Even Sigrid had stepped forward now. They had not seen another Night Fury since Sigrid's Farther had passed away seven years ago. "That is not the biggest thing." everyone one Dragon and Human held their breath. What could be more shocking than another Night Fury? Hector took a deep breath. "They have Riders."

Everyone gasped. Everyone except for Corvus. His expression that of a mighty tempest turned to the group. "Bal!" his voice that of a commander broke the spell on them "Bal, gather as many Nightmares as you can. Nets too big and strong. Triplets go to the Armoury and get ten crossbows and a Hundred Speed stinger bolts in Quivers of ten."

"Yes, Chief."

"What will we do?" asked Hector?

"We are bringing them in. All four." Corvus said smacking his closed hand into his palm for emphasis. "The rest of you make ready. We leave at sundown." Corvus stalked out of the Chamber. Piper watched him go. She hated seeing such a kind and loving person change so much so quickly least of all him. Though she would never admit it, he scared her like this and that scared herself even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK here we go. Have to say I'm loving writing this. If you have ideas let me know. Thanks :)**

Chapter 3

Not too far away on a sandy beach a small fire smouldered to embers. Hiccup watched as the wood as it fell apart throwing sparks up in to the cool night air. Toothless watched them focusing on one at a time. Hiccup cast his gaze over the group only himself and Eret were awake, Valka and Astrid curled up with their respective dragons. Hiccup watched Astrid, she was sleeping peacefully under Stormfly's left wing her head resting on the bag as a pillow. She was beautiful, thought Hiccup. Who would think that she could go from this to a whirlwind of attacks when needed. She had shown this a year ago.

Barely a year after Hiccup had been named Chief of Berk they had been attacked. Some unknown Tribe had sailed from the south to sack Berk and wipe its blasphemous ways from the world. Hiccup had been away at a Gathering of the Chiefs it was only when a Terror mail arrived. Naturally he had made some allies among the other Chiefs and they allowed him to leave, silencing the hecklers. As it turned out Astrid had set the raiders packing after she challenged the leader to single combat. The Leader had lasted less than a minute before he had lost a hand and leg below the knee. With seeing what a woman could do they feared the men's abilities. The Village was once again smashed and on fire. Hiccup had blamed himself for not being there to protect them of course. How could he hope to match Stoick the Vast when his now wife had to fight for him.

"She may be your wife Chief but that's still creepy." Erets words shook him from his thoughts. "Fires about dead." Eret stated making to rise. "I'll get more wood and turn in I think."

"Don't bother yourself." Hiccup said getting to his feet. "Skullcrusher is asleep. Me and Toothless will go. I could use some time to my thoughts. And don't start that 'but your Chief thing' again."

Eret settled back down leaning on the Rumblehorn's Flank and pulling a blanket over him. "Fine. I'll keep a sword close."

"Thanks." Hiccup looked at Astrid's sleeping form one more time before climbing onto Toothless's back and taking to the sky. He could help the feeling of being watched, he had had the feeling all day but try as he might he could see anyone else.

Corvus landed with the rest of the group, Hector was as a shadow in the night in his black night attire. He almost startled Corvus and Sigrid as he materialised from beside a large tree.

"They are still there My Lord.

"Good. Have the groups encircle them. We sting the Dragons first then the riders. Three shots per dragon." the group split into their teams with Balthazar remaining with the Nightmares he had gathered. Three teams for four Dragons and their riders. Hector lead the way only the glint of his Crossbow's trigger guard gave him away.

They arrived at the edge of a small cliff overlooking the beach the map Hector had drawn was an exact copy of the other teams. It had relative positions of the others and distance to each target for the firing points. It was perfect the cool salty wind was one their faces so even the Tracker dragon would not smell them. The problem was there were only three. The fourth dragon, the Night Fury was nowhere on the beach. No tracks either that anyone could see in the moonlight.

"Do we act?" Asked Hector sighting down his crossbow.

"We are here now. Be ready to put the riders to sleep." Corvus said and Sigrid raised her tail fanning out her flaps. When Corvus gave the signal she dropped her tail and ten Stinger bolts flew across the sands. All were true and all hit their mark the Dragons reacted for a split second before their bodies went limp. Their Riders awoke and looked around in alarm. Not one of them saw the second signal and all three were hit with sleeper darts. The older male and Female fell almost instantly though the younger Female fought to sat on her feet and staggered back to her dragon before a second dart hit her in the neck and she fell forward hand reaching out to the Nadder's snout.

"Good. Very good. Sigrid let Balthazar know we are ready for him. Bag and bind the Riders. Remove all weapons."

"What of the other?" queried Gull.

"Me and Sigrid will find it. If it is still here at all. Take them to the cells. Ensure the dragons are nipped and their riders bound." With that he mounted Sigrid and took off in the direction of the nearest isle.

Hiccup's mind had finally stopped and he felt drained. All he wanted to do was curl up with Astrid and sleep. He'd gathered wood from an island he had been to before the tree bark burned with a pleasing aroma and Astrid had asked him to get some for the house too. Living with Hiccup and his two Terrors Nanna and Loki along with Toothless and Stormfly had as you can expect not left it smelling fresh. She hoped that burning it in the fire would help.

As they came over the ridgeline of the beach Hiccups heart stopped. They were GONE. The little pile of ash from the fire was still glowing but the beach was empty. Toothless was wide eyes as Hiccup. Toothless landed in the sand and gave a small roar to see if anyone answered, his Alpha standing over riding any 'Joke' the other may be playing.

"Mom? Astrid? Eret? Cloudjumper? Stormfly? Skullcrusher? Anyone?!" as he looked arould he saw tracks lots of them. Human AND Dragon. "C'mon Bud. Something has happened and I need..." He stopped as his prostatic foot kicked something in the sand. It was a dart of some kind Hiccup plucked the thing between his forefinger and thumb, wary of the needle. He sniffed. "Speed Stinger." He held the Dart to Toothless who's pupils turned to slits in his eyes. They had passed over an island with some Speed Stingers. He'd start there. Climbing onto Toothless' back and locking his foot into the stirrup. Grim determination on his face they dropped the firewood and shot off into the night.

"First the raid now this? Some Chief I turned out to2be. We were better off with Dad." Toothless cooed at his words. "Sorry Bud. I Know you're Sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bit of a sort one but I though it was a good point to end it *Evil Laugh* Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Corvus was exhausted he and Sigrid had spent the night hunting for the illusive Night Fury to no avail. They had search all the Islands within the immediate area and found nothing. The morning Sun was creeping over the horizon when they finally stopped. Corvus' anger now burnt out.

"Sigrid. Let's stop. We aren't going to find them. Just get a few hours sleep and we'll head back." Sigrid didn't need to be told twice and was asleep in minutes. Corvus smiled before settling up next to the dragon's flank. Without even noticing Sigrid instinctively wrapped her wing and tail round him as if protecting her young.

Hiccup was frantic. They had searched the Isle if Speed Stingers all night, but apart from a small, long abandoned camp they had found no trace of his fellow tribesmen or their kidnappers. Toothless had wanted to continue the search not only for his sake but for Hiccup's too. His riders mate and mother were missing. Toothless would find them, Cloudjumper, Stormfly and the others too, for as Hiccup was responsible for the Humans of Berk, Toothless was for the Dragons. He would find them. Hiccup could see his friends determination but they had just narrowly avoided the third tree in the past ten minutes. They had to rest.

"C'mon Bud," Hiccup protested when Toothless had still tried to fly. The Dragon was stubborn and again tried to take off but his tail would not work without a rider. "Please, Toothless stop. I want to find them too but we're no good to them if we get injured." Toothless didn't hear him. Toothless didn't WANT to hear him, he wanted to find them. In one last attempt he tried to climb a tree but the branches broke and he fell hard. "STOP!" Hiccup shouted causing Toothless to finally stop his efforts and turn to face him eyes wide. "Toothless, please." Hiccup's voice cracked. "Please bud. I want to find the as much as you." Hiccup was stood head bowed, his hands as fists by his side knuckles white. "Please. I'm not strong like you are. I can't keep going. I need to," He looked up eyes filling with tears and anguish. "I need to stop. I don't want to but I have to." Toothless caught him as the last of his energy drained and he slumped to the floor. "We'll find them Bud, we have to."

The midday Sun was warm as it filtered down through the trees casting shadows on a cool steam that ran from the mountain top to the sea below. Sigrid lapped at the water before quickly grabbing a fish that had swam too close. She offered half to Corvus who declined as usual before happily gulping it down in one. Corvus stooped and cupped water in his had before drinking it. He then began splashing the cool liquid onto his face earning a grumble from Sigrid who was downstream of him.

"Oh sorry for polluting the water." He said sarcastically refitting his helmet. That was before Sigrid Knocked it flying with a whip of her tail. It bounced off through the trees on the other side of the stream. Corvus turned to look at his dragon, who was half slinking away and half trying to conceal her amusement. "Guess I'll go fetch that then?" he said stepping though the stream to go after his wayward helm. "And I have wet feet now!" he called back.

He found his helm sitting next to a broken tree branch. As Corvus straightened up he glance something in the corner of his eye and froze. Standing there clear as day was a Viking. He couldn't have been much younger than Corvus around twenty-one or so. Corvus saw shock in the man's emerald green eyes. Then as the second man glanced down at the quiver of Stinger bolts still strapped around his right thigh his face contorted in anger.

"YOU! Where are they?" Shouted the stranger pulling something from his belt. It looked like a handle of a sword but without a blade, however at the push of a button a blade extended from the handle and ignited. He then took a metal shield from his back onto his right arm.

"Your in no position to make demands boy." Corvus replied coldly dropping his helm to the forest floor and reaching behind his back to draw his own weapons. Two single headed axes slide from their scabbards on his lower back. Holding one in each hand he spun them scraping the blades on a piece of Flint set into his knee braces this produced a spark which in turn ignited the blades. At that moment as if sensing the clash that was about to happen both Sigrid and Toothless roar a challenge and ran to their rider's aid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all. Sorry for not posting last night or Friday. Was busy with work ETC. but here you go. Besides I had originally planed on 2-3 chapters a week.**

Chapter 5

Astrid woke up slowly. Her head felt like it had taken a hit from a mace, she went to lift a hand to her temple. It was then when she realised her hands were bound behind her back. She lifted her head as best she could. Looking around she saw that she was laid upon a Yak hide in a large roughly cut cavern. The fourth wall of her cell was made of bars, Gronkle Iron if she had to guess. She then saw Stormfly was also in the cell with her. The Nadder was also bound.

"Stormfly." She groaned. Stormfly lifted her head in response. "Stormfly." Astrid said again as she tried to move over to her.

"Your Dragon is alright. Do not worry. We wouldn't hurt a dragon." The speaker stepped into the light from a lantern on the wall. He was a muscular man in his mid twenties.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Astrid awkwardly got to her feet. She stepped towards her dragon realising as he chains would let her get to touching distance of her but no more.

"Me? I am Hector, Scout Master of this Tribe. Though I am afraid my dear that is all I can tell you. As for what I want." He paused, taking another step towards her cell. "I want peace. However WE want to know about you. What do YOU want? Why are YOU here?"

Hectors voice was calm and stern. His eyes betrayed kindness.

Astrid was angry but something was right. "Where are the others?" she asked

"The other two are in cells of their own."

Two? So someone's not been caught. It must be Hiccup. Astrid thought to herself.

"Believe me when I say we do not wish you harm, however the safety and security this community is my top priority. So please I won't be asking you again. Who are you and why are you here?!"

"My Name is Astrid. Astrid Hofferson-Haddock. I am a rider of Berk."

"Hmmm. I see. Thank you. Please understand I cannot release you or your Nadder yet. At least not until we can confirm your story." Hector turned to leave. "Oh and by the way. What do you feed, Stormfly was it? Chicken or Fish?"

"What? Oh erm Chicken normally. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." said Hector and left the cell.

Valka had woken earlier however her interrogator had not been Hector. Balthazar had been waiting for her to come round. His temper was to the fore and he wanted answers. He had been against putting the dragons in the cells with their riders.

"So. Rider, who sent you here and where did you steal these dragons?"

"We didn't steal these dragons. We trained them."

"Lies!"

"I am not lying. I used to live with them."

"Stop lying to me! No Human has lived in a Dragon's nest."

"I fought alongside a Bewilderbeast against Drago Bludvist!"

Balthazar's face darkened with anger. "What do you know of Drago Bludvist?" He yelled banging his hammer on causing Cloudjumper to try and defend his companion but he chains and restraints secured them to the floor.

"Only that he fled two years ago when my son and his dragon beat him back."

Balthazar growled and stormed from the cell. "We will see. For your sake I hope you're right."

Eret had awoken last to be met by Piper. She was neither as calm as Hector nor as fired up as Balthazar. Piper was wary well aware that they could have found an advanced scouting party for an invading force or simply a group of travellers moving from place to place. She hoped that it was the later and not the former but she had her doubts. The way they acted, they were all seasoned fighters, but their defence at their overnight camp had been none existent. This confused and annoyed her. So of course the last thing that she needed was her prisoner trying to chat her up.

"And what is a lovely young specimen of Scottish beauty doing here? And carrying such a weapon?"

"This is my. Was my Clan's Champion's weapon," she said not looking up from her sword. It was easily two-thirds her size as she sat with it across her knee, slowly running a Whetstone down its edge. "And for what it's worth, This Claymore has cleaved the heads from Dragons as well as men." She said locking her piercing green eyes locking with Erets.

"Now, now my dear I meant no offence. However I doubt I could be of much help as I don't really know why we're here in the first place. You know, Chief says 'Jump' you jump." He did his best to shrug "Sorry."

"Well then. Which is your Chief? The Night Fury?"

"Aye that's him alright."

"Fine then. You're not going any not going anywhere fast. We'll decide your fate when the Chief, OUR Chief gets back with yours." and with that she stood and walking out.

Out in the corridor she met with Balthazar and Hector.

"Well? What's the verdict?"

"Well the Young Female says her name is Astrid Hofferson-Haddock, of Berk."

"Well the older one has some ties with Drago. The Psychopath that nearly killed us all four years ago." Balthazar said his anger simmering just below boiling point.

"Aye. The male has what looks like a brand of some kind." Chipped Piper

"Hmm a slave perhaps? asked Hector

"No. I don't think so. Still it's a worry." See looked towards the main chamber accesses. "Corvus. What's taking so long?"

 **Seriously guys and gals please review I always like to know how I'm doing. Good or Bad. Also if you happen to think of anything you may like to see feel free to message me.**

 **Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so sorry this is a little shorter than I had wanted but I didn't know how better to add to it so enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Blade rang from axe and axe bounced off shield. Each of the two opponents almost a mirror of the other. Hiccup parried and blocked the vortex of attacks rarely getting an opportunity to push the mysterious rider back. He had lasted this long on seer instinct alone, had he had the time he would have thanked the long, gruelling and more often than not painful days training with Astrid and Heather. Even Gobber had admitted he was unsure if even his farther would have second guessed a fight like he'd endured. This however was a whole other level. There was no second chances. There was no slowed swings to allow him time. This was real, lift and death. There was no smiling Astrid, watching him from the sidelines or laughing as he tried to keep his footing.

There was no Astrid. That single thought of HER burned in Hiccups mind. He would NOT lose her. Aching limbs burning from the prolonged duelling now found new strength.

Their weapons locked Axe to sword, shield to axe. Hiccup could see the anger in the other's eyes but also something else, restraint. He wasn't trying to kill him. Hiccup blinked. His focus wavered for less than a second. A second was all it took. The other rider head butted Hiccup in the face, stunned he staggered back losing his grip on his sword and his footing, Thor damn his artificial leg. He fell hard onto his back. The other rider swung his axe and took Hiccups leg off just below the point where his real leg finished. Hiccup yelped as the second axe stopped only inches from his neck. Toothless when to blast him. The two dragons not wanting to shoot for fear of hitting their respective rider. The black Night Fury was stopped sort by a small plasma blast from it's White counterpart and a growl from the other rider. Toothless tried to impose his Alpha's Will upon the Female but she would not submit. Roaring in reply, not as a challenge but as defiance.

"Easy Toothless I'm alright." Hiccup pleaded holding a hand out to calm him.

"Sigrid. Back down." Said the second rider turning his gaze back to him. "Now then, Night Fury Rider. What brings you to MY home?"

Piper paced the lower landing platform Aileas watched her worry showing in the dragon's large eyes.

"Ack for crying out loud lass you'll ware the floor out." The speaker was a thick Scottish ascent.

"I'm worried Farrin. He's been gone far too long." Farrin was a Blacksmith he was actually Farrin MacKinlay XI having stemmed from a long line for Blacksmiths. This was until his entire village had been destroyed in a dragon raid. Now he was the Tribe's Blacksmith and part-time inventor. He was also Piper's adoptive older brother.

"I know lass but worrying about him isn't going to him isn't going to help him or you." He wrapped his large arms around her and pulled he into an almost tender hug. He smelt of the forge, something that for some reason always relaxed Piper. When she didn't have duties to perform she would often help Farrin in the Forge or look over his new designs.

"He should have been back by now."

"He's a big boy Piper. He can take care of himself. Not to mention Sigrid. She'll keep him safe you know that."

"I should have gone with him." She said pushing off of him.

"Then I'd be out here worrying for you Lass." He said softly, lifting he chin so he could look he in the eye. "If it bothers you that much then why not go out after him?"

"I'm needed here Far."

"Not out here you're not. Now get on that Dragon and go find him, or do I have to cook you some lunch?" Farrin was a gifted Blacksmith however even the Terror's didn't eat his meal.

"I'll be back before Sundown." Piper called back climbing onto her dragon.

"Aye I know you will." Farrin watched her out and turn to see what new damage his apprentice had done.

"Your home?" Hiccup asked taken back.

"Yes, my home." He gestured and the Night Fury. " Well hers too."

"Why did you take those people on the beach? Why did you take my wife?"

"Precautions. We needed to know who you were and why you were here."

"You couldn't have asked?"

"Would you if someone had been scouting the borders of your territory as if scouting for an attack?" He asked Axe still near Hiccup's neck.

"I see. Well let me get up and I'll tell you everything you want."

"Who are you?"

"Me?"

"No the Dragon. Yes you."

"My name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." The man's eyes widened.

"Oh Thor." He said stepping back. "Oh Thor, Odin and Loki. You know you really should have said that first." He walked over to where Hiccup's severed leg lay Toothless growled again and once again the other rider growled back.

"Do you know me? Who are you?" Hiccup asked propped himself up on his elbows as the man came over to him, his axes now back in their sheaths and Hiccup's leg in his left hand.

"I'm Corvus." He said offering Hiccup his free hand. "And I owe you an appology."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so Firstly thanks to all the new comer's it's nice to see my work growing in views etc. Secondly I hope you all don't mind shorter chapters. After all they are daily. It just depends on what they contain.**

 **MMM: You will find out ;)**

 **Guest: They have their reasons as does Corvus. All will be explained in possibly the next chapter...**

 **Annieyay123: I have to leave some kind of cliffhanger. Keeps you coming back. Thanks.**

 **Thanks again to you all. It really help when I see people enjoying reading this.**

 **OK so now for the Chapter.**

Chapter 7

Piper circled the islands she though Corvus may be but saw nothing. She was getting seriously concerned when she heard the distinctive roar of a Night Fury. "Sigrid." She breathed. Her Stormcutter responded to her urge and shot off in the direction of the sound it's quad wings giving her impressive speed. "Was that another roar?"

Corvus held the severed limb while Hiccup rummaged though one of the saddle bags. "Why did you cut off my leg?" asked Hiccup glancing back at Corvus, who was lent against a tree fiddling with the spring mechanism.

"To end the fight. Without killing you."

"But why my leg?"

"I could have taken you other one, or an arm."

"Point taken." Toothless growled at Corvus. The Dragon had be watching him intently since the fight had ended. Sigrid sat more interested in the shiny shield than anything else.

Corvus jumped as the was a ping and the spring in the foot flew out and hit him square in the forehead causing a short laugh from Toothless.

"Ah. There you are." Said Hiccup triumphantly holding out his Spare, Spare, Spare foot. He sat down on a stump to change it. "How do you know me?"

"Hm? Oh I only know OF you. Sorry you're not that famous."

"Well how do you know of me?"

"Well that would be Trader Fredric. I believe he's a friend of a Johann's."

"Johann has friends?"

"Don't see why not. Only met him once. I think Bal scared him off." Corvus chuckled to himself at them memory.

"Well that's on." Hiccup got to his 'feet' and looked at Corvus. "Right. Now take me to my wife."

"Of course. Sigrid." Sigrid stopped, mid-lick of Hiccup's shield. Tongue still hanging out of her mouth and looked at them. "Sigrid! What have I told you about licking things to claim them?" Sigrid walked over to Corvus head bowed. She waited until Corvus knelt to talk to her at eye level then licked him from foot too head. She rolled back laughing as she did.

"Ha. I guess all Night Furies do it." Toothless didn't respond. He had given the White Fury a direct command and she had ignored it. He didn't like it or trust them.

Corvus finally got the majority of the saliva off. He turned to Hiccup. "Follow me. There is a beach not far we can take off easier there.

"Please be ok. Oh Please be ok." Piper's head was spinning with thoughts. Had he found the missing Night Fury? Had he gotten in a fight with it? Was he injured or worse? She tried to push the 'worse' part from here mind. They were coming on the Island where they had heard the roar. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the unmistakeable form of Sigrid and Corvus emerging from the forest. It then nearly stopped when a second Night Fury, this one black followed them almost stalking them. Aileas saw it too diving out of the sky and landing hard in between the two Dragons. Piper dismounted and drew her claymore from her back in a guard stance facing Hiccup.

"And who the bloody hell are you?!" She challenged. Aileas doing the same to Toothless.

"Piper! Aileas! Calm down! They're ok. They're good." Corvus shouted running over to place a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Oh Aye? So what they doing here?" She snapped not taking her eye off Hiccup for a second.

"Piper. This is Hiccup. Chief of Berk."

Piper faltered. Even Aileas took a sidelong glance at Corvus. "What? THE Hiccup?" She asked?

"Piper. How many Hiccups can there be?"

"Three apparently." cut in Hiccup. "Easy Toothless." he said placing a hand on the dragons side.

"You sure we can trust him?"

"Oh come on. How much more truth do you need? Asked Corvus. "Night Fury with inguried tail. Missing lower left leg missing. It's HIM."

"Alright fine." Piper said finally lowering her sword. "Aileas back off." The Stormcutter obaied though reluctant.

"So where we going?" Asked Hiccup climbing onto Toothless' back.

"To the nest. Dear Rider, to the nest." Piper gave one last uneasy look at Hiccup before climbing onto Aileas and taking to the sky. Hiccup donned his helmet and followed.

"Be careful bud. Remember they still have Astrid, Mom and Eret." Hiccup said softly so only Toothless could hear he gave a low growl by way of reply.

'Don't worry Hiccup I will be.'

 **Don't forget to review. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. It was a mix of computer problems, writer's block and work meant I didn't update. I'm getting to ahead of myself as I'm thinking of ideas for later. Anyway enough rambling.**

Chapter 8

Hiccup was in awe, this was amazing. He hadn't seen anything like this since he was in the White Bewilderbeat's nests with his mother two years ago. This marvel however was even more impressive. This was made by hand or dragon and human made. The cavern was huge. It was almost as big as Berk's village. The main difference was this was built or carved up the walls of the cave, higher than most of the cliffs around The Edge. Rope bridges and walkways criss crossed the expanses leaving a central passage to allow for dragons to fly.

The three of them had landed on an upper tier platform, the runes etched into the wall said ' _Prison'_. The Scot had stormed off as soon she had landed, her Stormcutter taking off to the very top.

"Where are they?"

"Down here." Corvus gestured down a corridor. Hiccup made to walk but Corvus stopped him. "Can I ask you something? Made I borrow your helm?" Hiccup eyed Corvus oddly before passing it him. "Thank you wait here." Corvus disappeared into a room in front of him.

Astrid looked up a new person had entered her cell. He was tall roughly a head taller than Hiccup. He had long black hair and a short beard to match. He wore tight leather armour with metal plates buckled to it. Astrid knew he was the leader, his posture, the way he walked.

"Well Hello." He stepped towards the bars. "Astrid. From Berk. Wife of Hiccup Haddock III."

The last piece of information shocked her. She had told them the first two both the man called Hector and the Scottish woman, Piper. She hadn't said anything about Hiccup. "How do you know?" She asked anger igniting inside her almost eclipsed by her fear.

"He told me. Before," he tossed something. It skitted to a halt just at the bars. Astrid's heart stopped. It was his helmet. She screamed. The noise agitated Stormfly who tried to fight the dragon nip but failed. The Scottish girl came running in Claymore in hand. Astrid raged against her restraints actually breaking her hands free. She stopped dead when Hiccup ran in.

"Hiccup?"

"Astrid?"

They were cut off when Corvus burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I Can't keep it up. Piper let her out." He was stopped short and doubled over when Piper hit him in the gut with the pommel of her Claymore. She stepped forward and opened the cell door. Astrid raced out and embraced Hiccup and kissed him passionately. Corvus stood up coughing then Astrid hit him.

"Oh. I deserved that."

"Aye and you'll be getting more in a minute." Piper chipped in causing Corvus to flinch.

"Right if you'd mind getting the others out their cells and take them to the briefing room. Ask Hector to rouse their Dragons too." He turned to Hiccup and Astrid. "If you'd like to follow me your Dragons will be fed and with us shortly."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other. Astrid walked over to Stormfly and comforted her. "I don't like leaving her." Toothless cooed softly.

"You say with her, bud." Toothless nodded and sat next to the Nadder as Piper began undoing it's chains.

Hiccup followed Corvus out. Astrid left too, but not before glancing back at Stormfly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so sorry for not updating recent but I wanted to make this right. Little Hiccstrid at the end too YAY.**

 **Guest: Just you wait...**

 **Thanks again. I hope to be more regular soon.**

Chapter 9

"Hiccup!" Valka ran over and crushed her son in a bear hug. "Thank the Gods you ok. When I woke up I fear you had..." her voice cracked.

"Mom I'm fine." he reassured her.

"Why are we here Chief?" asked Eret.

"That would be my doing." Corvus stepped in to the torch light. All four of the other riders look to him some confused others angry.

"And who might you be?" questioned Eret reaching for his sword before letting his hand fall when it wasn't there.

"Please. Follow me to my hall and allow me to explain."

"And what of our weapons and dragons?" Astrid cut in.

"All will returned when we eat. Now please. Follow me." Corvus left the Briefing room followed by the Berkians. He led them down several corridors till they entered a long hall in the middle of which was a huge wooden table, it's dark polished surface was intricately engraved with images of dragons in flight and interacting with humans. The table way piled with food of all types from lamb and pork to vegetables and fresh fruit. The Four turned to see their dragons already eating from Fish and Chicken. Only Hiccup wasn't slack jawed by the sight of a second, White Night Fury eating next to Toothless.

"Hiccup? Is that a?" Valka stared in amazement.

"Her name is Sigrid. Please sit and eat, your weapons are on the table behind you."

They each sat at the table. Corvus was the first to begin eating, helping himself to a leg of Chicken and some bread.

The other began putting food on their plate. That sat and ate in silence for a sort while until Corvus set down his food and rested his elbows on the table.

"Right. I think it is time I answered some of your questions." He gestured to them.

"Who are you people?" Eret asked while the others had their mouths full.

Corvus chuckled. "I expected this. I am Corvus Dragonkin. Chief of the Scaleback tribe."

There was a short intake of breath from the others.

"Why did you capture us?" Asked Astrid recovering first.

"Well that's easy. You were invading our territory. We assumed you were looking for us and thought we'd save you the trouble. I am sorry for that but you must understand strange people riding dragons, one of which is a Night Fury. You have to understand that it was a precaution. We had no idea of you intent. You could have been Scouts for an enemy, Gods know we've made more than a few."

"But was what you did necessary?"

"Yes. I know it was extreme but unfortunately we have to work from past experiences." Corvus' expression dulled and he bowed his head. "Six years ago a Dragon hunter calling himself Veggo was found out in the middle of nowhere. We thought he was shipwrecked or something however when we helped him with a now ship and supplies he repaid us with death and destrution."

"Oh my Gods. Hiccup, Veggo."

"What happened Corvus?" Asked Hiccup remember his time with the Trapper.

"Let's just say there was more than this one settlement, and more of us." Corvus said not looking up from his plate.

"Corvus. I'm so sorry."

"What for? Nothing you could have done." He looked up at them. "Anymore questions?"

"Where did you find that Night Fury?" Asked Valka trying to lighten the mood again.

"Sigrid?" The Dragon lifted her head. "Yes nosey we're talking about you." Sigrid padded over and sat at Corvus' right sniffing the half-eaten food. "She's been with me for about twenty-four years now. My Farther assigned her the task of looking out for me." Sigrid rolled her eyes earning a laugh from the group.

"She is an odd colour."

"Yes she is. All the Night Furies I've seen are black or dark grey." They all stopped. Even Toothless came over to the table to listen, sitting besides Hiccup.

"You've seen more?" Valka managed.

"Yes. There was a small colony of them to the west but they moved one a year ago."

"Did Sigrid not want to go with them?"

"Of course she did. However this is her area. An Alpha can't permanently leave an area unless they are sublimating to a new challenger." He looked at Hiccup and Toothless. "I'd have thought the two of you would know that at least.

"There are more than one Alpha?" Stuttered Hiccup.

"Of course." He paused. "Oh! You don't know of any of this. Toothless is the new Alpha. Sorry I'm very tired."

"Of what?" pleaded Hiccup

"The Alpha rule." He stood. " I'm very sorry but it's getting late and we are exhausted. I will meet with you all tomorrow and I will explain everything. Gull!" Gull walked into hall, Overwatch, her Stormcutter inclined her head at Cloudjumper in respect to her elder.

"Yes Corvus?"

"Can you do me a favour and show our honoured guests to their accommodations, please."

"Thank you. Also let the others know that what is left is for you all." He gestured to the table.

"Of course." Gull looked at the others. "Follow me please."

They all made their way out of the hall though a doorway opposite the one they entered only this time the Dragons followed.

The room Hiccup and Astrid had been given was impressive, it was roughly half the size of the old Dragon area back at Berk. It's walls were decorated in carvings of wood, metal and Bone. A hole in the ceiling led to a small tunnel that acted as a draw for the smoke from the fire in the centre of the room, a pleasing aroma wafted from it, hinting to burning the bark Hiccup had found. Next to the far wall was a large dark wooden bed with metalwork laid into wood carvings. A bowl of fresh fruit sat on a table to one side. There was a flat rock for Toothless to sleep easily and a bed of soft hey for Stormfly. There was even a set of selves with clothes for the two of them, Hiccup hoped they had only guessed their sizes. They had found Astrid's beloved Axe and all her other bags and gear on an arming table next to the door, which locked from the inside much to their relief

The two of them stripped down and changed behind a privacy screen. Hiccup had been left a soft loose green Tunic and short trousers and Astrid worn a Tunic of similar fabric however this came down past her knees. Hiccup couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. When he mentioned this it earned him a quick tump in the gut. They climbed into bed pulling the furs over them as Hiccup took her in his arms, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Toothless and Stormfly settled into the 'beds' also.

"Well this is sure interesting." Said Hiccup. When he didn't get a reply he looked down. Astrid was already asleep her head resting on his chest a small smile on her peaceful features. "G'night m'laidy" Hiccup herd as soft grow from the other side of the room. "Goodnight Toothless. Goodnight Stormfly." Hiccup closed his eyes allowing much needed sleep to claim him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all. Thanks for the Reviews, Follows and Favourites. I really do appreciate it all.**

 **Guest: Your Welcome and thank you too.**

 **He you go.**

Chapter 10

Corvus woke up early. His personal chambers was on the current upper most tier of the cavern. He had a large window that let the sunrise wake him. It had shutters for the colder times of year or storm season but in for the most part it was beautiful. The rising orb of light would silhouette the Islands out to east and basking the Northern Mountain range in a red glow. Corvus walked over to the window stretching.

"Hm. Everything the light touches."

He turned from the dawn and headed into his ablutions. He stripped and stepped into the small wooden cubical, drawing a heavy tanned leather curtain behind him. He reached up and turned a handle that allowed water that had been cleaned and brought up to him and the rest of the living areas via an intricate system of bucket lifts, channels and wheels from the lower levels. Corvus and Farrin had designed it. Water was collected in two containers above each cubical, one cold and the other hot. The water was either heated by Dragon fires or a Scauldron if you asked nicely. Corvus chose just cold this morning, he would need his thoughts. A few minutes later and Corvus emerged wearing light grey leather armour with plate buckled to it. He looked over to where the sleeping form of Sigrid lay.

"C'mon girl. Time to get up." All he got in a response was a growl and her tail unfurling in front of her face. "Sigrid. Up." Another growl, louder this time. "Fine then, I guess I'll give the Atlantic Cod to the other Night Fury." That got a reaction. Sigrid now sat patiently by the door. Corvus chuckled throwing her a fish from the basket. "You're so cheap."

As they left they were met by Piper and Jorunn and their Dragons.

"Ack. Finally. I was ready for coming in there after you two." Said Piper leaning on the wall.

"Oh. Really? 'cause I can go back in." Corvus smiled. Jorunn giggled to herself as Piper's face matched her hair.

"Are we goin' to spar or not?" She snapped trying to hide her still reddening face.

"Yeah come on." With that the three headed out to the training arena.

Hiccup woke last the next morning he slowly opened his eyes confused for a brief moment as he remembered where he was. Astrid was up already, she had freed the dragons and was getting dressed. Hiccup pretended to be asleep still and watched her. How was she so beautiful when just doing something like this?

"Stop it." Astrid said not looking at him.

"Stop what m'lady?"

"Watching me."

"Am I not allowed to watch my beautiful wife dress?" Astrid turned and raised her axe. "Beautiful and terrifying wife." Hiccup added hastily. She lowered her axe and threw him a piece of paper.

"Found this under the door."

Hiccup read it.

Good Morning.

I hope you all slept well and find your accommodations adequate. I normally train in the arena in a morning. Feel free to join me. If you want food it's in the hall from last night. Do please help yourselves. I have drawn a map on the other side to help you.

Corvus

Hiccup turned the note over and examined the 'map'.

"Crude, but I can read it." There was a thud and suddenly Toothless was at Hiccup's shoulder on the bed looking at the drawing, nose crinkled.

"Come lazy bones. I want to see him fight."

"I assume you'll be joining him then?"

"Erm. New partner that doesn't know my moves and maybe become my enemy at some point? Yes, I want to fight him."

"Then why didn't you wake me?"

She smiled. "I tried, and you looked cute."

Hiccup folded his arms. "No I'm not!"

"Ok then. Now hurry up."

Hiccup quickly got dressed and collected his weapons while Astrid checked the others. Valka came but Eret's stomach go the better of him. Promising to bring them something he heading off to find food. Hiccup lead them via the 'map' bringing them out into a large domed roof chamber about the size of the arena on Berk. The sound of metal on metal and grunt of effort echoed in the high ceiling.

In the middle of the Arena Corvus fought off both Piper's Claymore and Jorunn's twin swords not losing ground but not gaining an advantage.

"Ah. Good morning." Said Corvus ducking under a heavy side of the Long sword that, had it connected would have killed him. "So. Glad. You. Could. Join us." as he finished both girls attacked as one. Piper went low while Jorunn went middle and high. Corvus took both his axes in opposite vertical strokes that blocked both swords and jumped Pipers low swing. The move caught them both off guard and they fell off balance. The stopped trying to rise when an axe touched their neck.

"And your both dead. Thank you that was difficult."

"One day Corvus. One day." Jorunn smiled.

"Indeed. But not this. Now go get some breakfast, you earned it."

The two girls walked past the group wishing them good morning as they past. Corvus looked past them.

"So Hector, what do you think?" The Berkians turned having walked past the Scout Master not to mention his snoozing Skrill without noticing either of them.

"Not bad. Though that last move was too risky. What if you hop had been miss-timed?"

"Well what did you want me to do lose a leg?" He glanced at Hiccup "No offence."

"No but then my style wouldn't let me get in that kind of situation. Now if you'll excuse me I haven't had Bacon in a month." He gave a short bow and turned to leave, his dragon padding along behind him.

"I have to say Corvus this is incredible." Hiccup said.

"Thank you. Would any of you care to spar with me?" Astrid barely contained herself as she accepted and stepped into the training area. "Do you have a preferred weapon?" In response she held her Axe ready. "Very well, Hiccup could you spot for me?" Hiccup nodded and gave the begin command.

Blows were deflected, blocked or dodged. Each combatant hunting for a weakness in the other. Astrid had a stronger swing but was wary of the second blade. Several times Corvus fainted, trying in vain attempt to get Astrid on the back foot. Both were beginning to tire when Corvus pushed Astrid to the edge of the arena before being knocked to his own by a surprising head butt.

"Very well. I'll have to go all out then." He twirled the axes in each had igniting the blades. Astrid's jaw dropped. She wanted them... no needed them.

"Oh Thor." said Hiccup cupping his face in his hand. "Why did she have to see them?"

"Eyes up." Said Corvus causing Astrid to start as the flaming axes fell towards her. She barely parried the blow before another was swinging in. Her hits would be stronger and have more force but she was outmatched by the two weapons.

She saw a small shield just inside the arena, now she had a plan. She locked her axe with both of his and swung him round then took a step back. As Corvus turned and charged her she flicked the shield on her foot and brought it up to impact on his gut knocking the wind out of him. Astrid side stepped the reeling Corvus who's momentum had carried him on out the arena, landing with a thud. Astrid triumphantly put her axe to his throat.

"Now you're dead." she smiled.

"You're a brave man, Hiccup." Corvus wheezed getting up, his face a little red.

"Breakfast?" Asked Valka having never been a fan of fighting.

They nodded and Corvus leaned on Sigrid as he hobbled away to the Feasting Hall.

"Remind me never to annoy you." Said Hiccup in a low voice to Astrid as they watch Corvus go.

"What only decided that now? She cocked and eye brow, her hand on her hip and axe on her shoulder.

"No." He replied "Just remind me."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Hiccup. You ALWAYS annoy me." she swaggered of after the others and called back "And I want a Fire Axe."

Hiccup bowed over exaggerating the gesture. "Of course. Anything M'lady wants, M'lady gets."

"I saw that." Hiccup froze mid raise. He waited to make sure he axe wasn't coming his way before chasing after them.

 **Again sorry for any Spelling or Grammar mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all sorry this is a bit short but it's leading to a big one so enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Corvus recovered his composure after having food. Hiccup sat in between his wife and his mother. He noticed that there was only ten or so others in the room.

"Corvus?" He asked

"Yesh?" came the reply around a mouth full of toast.

"I've noticed that there are very few of us here and your all in armour. Why is that? surely there are more than just you in the tribe."

Corvus swallowed and made to reply but Piper cut in. "That's because we're the fast responders. This area we're in now is the military side of The Nest. As you can understand if we are attacked then we need to be out fast, and therefore the Fast Response team eats and sleeps in this area while on shift."

"Oh. So there is a proper great hall?"

"Why of course." Said Corvus gesturing to Piper. "As my lady said, we have to react as fast as possible when on shift. So if we ate with the others then it would take too long to get ready. I would expect you to have that issue. Not living underground." He put another sausage in to his mouth.

"True. Though a ready room of sorts would be good for the Berk Guard." Hiccup flipped open his arm mounted note pad and jotted down his idea.

"Now." Said Corvus standing and brushing crumbs off his front. "Today's tasks. Hiccup you want answers and I can't give them you. However I can take you too someone can." He turned his gaze to Valka. "Valka. You lived with a nest yes?" She nodded "And this nest was lead by a White Bewilderbeast?" She nodded again. "As I thought. It was Frostscale's nest. You will want to come too. Astrid you are also welcome."

"And what about me?" asked Eret from the other end of the table.

"I have a request for you if I may. You must take Eindride back to Berk with you. Surely by now they will be wondering where you all are and if he is needed then you can send Eindride back for him."

"Ok but only if Hiccup is ok with it." Hiccup gave a nod which Eret sent back. "Right when do we leave?"

"When you're ready." Replied Corvus. "Now please if you're ready it is quite a flight to visit it Elder." Corvus turned and walked from the room followed by his mother, wife and dragons.

"Who is Elder?" asked Hiccup when they caught up to him on a platform in the main cavern.

* * *

"Elder is an ancient dragon. A sub-species of Bewilderbeast in fact. Though there is something you need to know." He looked at them. "He is psychic. He can read your thought and speak to you via his. He is very old. Hundreds of years, maybe more. Now please come with me." Corvus climbed onto Sigrid's back, waited for the others to join do the same then took off. They flew out of the cavern and in to the clear blue sky. Sigrid banked round to the North and the others followed.

Corvus dropped back until he was on Hiccups right. "Tell me something. What do you know of the Primearch and the Matriarch?"

"The what and what?"

Corvus laughed. " Oh you are going to be learning today my friend. First. How about a race? You see the Island with the Twin peaks? Race you there, But you have to go through the sea stacks." He pointed and Hiccup saw what he was wanting.

"Your on. You ready Bud?" Toothless growled and Hiccup lent forward, Corvus did the same.

"Three. Two. One. GO!" The two Night furies shot down in a steep dive leaving Valka and Astrid together.

"Ha. Told you they would." Said Astrid half smiling. Valka smiled too.

"At least he's having fun."

"I guess so." She paused. "They will come back for use won't they?"

"Oh yes. Eventually."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so firstly I just want to say 'Thank You' to you all. I'm not going to lie I often get days where I am hit by heavy depression and writing this, not just this chapter but the entire thing has really helped. Just knowing that someone is coming here to read what I write from my head and reading all the reviews you all put down not only encourages me to do more but also lifts me from my poor mental stat. So thank you all, for everything and thank you for reading.**

 **Right that's enough about me, here's what you've all been waiting for:**

Chapter 12

Corvus won the race but barely as the two Night Furies landed, Sigrid sliding to a halt before looking back at Toothless. "Not bad Hiccup. It's been far too long since someone gave us a good run."

"Thanks for leaving us guys." Both riders looked round to see Valka and Astrid landing on the plateau behind them.

"Sorry M'lady. He challenged me." Astrid cocked her eyebrow and folded her arms .

"Sorry. Had to be done. We are here now. Follow me." Corvus dismounted and headed towards a cave entrance. The others looked at each other before following him inside.

After a few minutes the stopped at the entrance to a large open cavern. Corvus asked them to be quite until he had introduced them, he also warned them that it can be unnerving for the first time. After that they stepped though and into the chamber. It was dark not too dark that they couldn't see, but more of a clear night and a full moon. Off to the back there was a rumble of what could have been distant thunder. The sound was slow and persistent. It was then when they realise it was breathing. Slow and aged breath of a huge dragon. Corvus had them stop as he stepped forward.

He bowed low as he spoke, Sigrid doing the same."Great Noble Elder. I have come to visit it you." At the address a huge shape materialised accompanied by the tread of mighty feet.

"Who stands with you, Corvus?" came a booming reply that echoed from the walls of the cavern it blue glow intensifying until it was almost normal light levels. This light not only illuminated the group of riders but also to towering behemoth of the speaker. It's resemblance to the Bewilderbeasts was obvious, it's face was very similar to that of it's cousin and it's general body structure was the same. This however had interlocking plates of armour along it's flanks, leg and back. The eyes were different too, as the others had been powerful, demanding and dominant this creatures eyes were old. They were the eyes of someone who had lived too long and seen too much. Valka looked into those eyes and she wanted to weep. She saw love, compassion, kindness, understanding and wisdom. She also saw pain, lose, anger, fear and pity though not entirely for the humans.

Corvus turned to them in turn. "Elder, I bring visitors of importance to you. Here we have Valka Haddock, the watcher and protector of Frostscale's nest. Her Dragon Cloudjumper." Both bowed low out of respect. Elder return the gesture with a deep nod.

"I knew Frostscale from the day he hatched. I was deeply saddened to feel his death. You served him well. You both did."

Corvus moved to Hiccup "Hiccup Haddock, Chief of Berk and Dragon Rider Master of their area. His companion Toothless. He defeated Frostscale's killer and is now the Alpha in his sted. His has yet to meet the Primearch and the Matriarch."

"It is a great honour for one so young as yourself. I'm sure you'll do well." Toothless bowed again at the compliment.

"And finally Astrid Hofferson Haddock. Chiefess of Berk and wife of Hiccup, and her dragon Stormfly."

"A proud title, may you life up to it." The Elder looked across them all "This must be a strange thing for you all. You have never seen one like me before have you." All but Corvus shook their heads. A 'chuckle' came with the voice again "Hiccup, Toothless we have much to discuss and i have to explain things to you, but first I expect a few questions need answering from you all."

Valka stepped forward and bowed again. "Please no more bowing. Corvus gives me too much. I am just an old Dragon. Nothing more."

Valka raised her head. "Elder you said you felt Frostscale's death. How is that possible?"

"I am psychic. I also used to be an Alpha myself until I passed on the mantel to Sigrid's Farther. I share a bond with ALL Alphas. As they share a bond with me and each other. So when Frostscale died, I felt it."

"How can you speak our language?" Asked Hiccup

"Corvus taught it to me as I taught him basic Draconic, Dragon Tongue. He opened his mind to me and I to his. His thoughts, memories, fears and dreams where all open to me as if in a book to be copied and read or added to."

"We can't speak full Draconic as it just isn't possible but when can do basics and understand better too."

"I can also link two minds while in my presents. For example Hiccup, I could link you to Toothless so he may speak to you." Elder paused "May I show you?"

Hiccup and Toothless nodded. Hiccup felt a cold hard pressure on the back of his skull, it hurt but not a lot. Then as suddenly as it came it was gone, replaced by an expanse.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked at him.

"Yes, Hiccup?"

Hiccup staggered back. The voice he just heard was without a doubt Toothless' voice. Even Toothless himself was slightly taken back.

"Toothless? Is that you?"

"Yes it is me, Brother. I have waited years to be able to speak directly with you. To 'say' thank you for everything. Seven years ago when you shot me down in defence of Berk then freed me showed me that Humans were not so barbaric. You showed me Humans can be honourable, kind and loyal beings. With whom I am proud to live with."

"Indeed, Young one." Elder boomed "Corvus and I shared a mind link when he found me. He saw my life. Every thought. Every hope. Every dream. Every fear and memory. He saw, and in return I saw him. His life. Granted it was far shorter than mine but still his insight, his perspective on us as a species broke my heart. To see my once so noble and proud race seen as monsters to be feared and killed was terrible. You see as I'm sure you now know there are multiple Alphas, each controls a region of the world and there is a set of rules past down from the Primarch:

\- No Alpha should ever forcibly take control of a dragon. Unless they are a danger to themselves or others.

\- No Alpha should ever us a nest to raid for food from other living creatures.

\- No Alpha should ever invade the territory of another without Primearch and Matriarch approval.

\- No Alpha should kill another Alpha unless no other option is available.

These are what we live by. However some of us sadly broke away from these rules and began raiding and killing both Human and Dragon. Red Death was one such Queen. Toothless do you have anything else?"

"I do, thank you Elder." The Night Fury looked at Hiccup "I also want to say sorry. For the times I have let my ego or pride get the better of me or worse put you in harm's way. I also want to say sorry for the loss of your Farther. He was a great man, he would have made a fine Dragon." Hiccup stepped forward.

"Toothless. It wasn't your fault. You were controlled by Drago's Alpha."

"No. I failed. I failed him. I failed you." 'said' Toothless. "I failed to resist his commands, My failure cost you and your mother someone dear. Which is why on my honour as a Night Fury and my word as Alpha, I swear with all my being I will protect you to the best of my ability." He looked across at Astrid "You. Your wife, and your unborn child."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so hope you all had a good weekend. Sorry in advance for this chapter.**

Chapter 13

"My what?" Said Hiccup and Astrid simultaneously.

"Your child." Repeated Toothless. "She is carrying your child."

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Said Hiccup as he practically ran from the chamber.

The others called after him but he ignored them.

"We need to go after him." stated Corvus

"Was it something I said?"

"No Toothless, don't worry. He just has a lot on his mind. C'mon." Astrid patted the Night Fury's head and followed after her Husband, Valka and the dragons right behind her.

"Humans." said Elder shacking his massive head "So confusing."

"Indeed. We are not a simple race. Thank you for your time Elder." Corvus bowed low, as did Sigrid before they too left. Elder turned and walked back over to the darker cave area and settled down again.

By the time Corvus came out of the cave Astrid and Valka had already found Hiccup. He was sitting on a frost coated rock near the edge of the plateau, his head cupped in his hands. Not even Toothless or Astrid had gone closer than a respectful distance.

"What's wrong?" Asked Corvus when he joined them. "I'd have thought this was good news."

"It is believe me. It's just, Hiccup has some self esteem problems. Gods you should have seen him two years ago when his farther spoke to him about becoming chief." Replied Astrid her face showing her concern.

"Aren't either of you going to talk to him?"

"And say what? I'm as shocked as he is. I'm not ready to do this. I mean I had had my thoughts that i was but I wasn't sure." Toothless lowered his head. "No. Toothless it's not your fault. I should have told him." still Toothless' didn't lift his head. Instead he turned from them and padded over to his rider, giving him a gentle nudge.

"Hey Bud." Hiccup didn't move. "I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in that all."

"Well you don't look fine." Hiccup looked up to see Corvus walking though the snow towards him.

"Oh. What would you know?" he snapped but Corvus remained calm.

"I would know that this should be a good thing. That if I was told my wife was pregnant, I wouldn't run from somewhere shouting 'No'. What's that going to make her think? Eh?"

"How would you know? You don't have a wife."

"No that's true." Corvus paused as his thoughts suddenly thought of Piper. "But I know that if I was Astrid after that reaction I'd be more than concerned."

"I can't do it!" Hiccup shouted causing Toothless and Sigrid to jump. "I can't take this. I'm barely able to Chief a village and manage a Dragon Academy and now I have to be a farther too? No. I can't. I, I just need time to think." And with that Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off.

"What happened?" Asked Astrid as she ran over.

"He needs time to think apparently."

"I should go after him."

"No you're the last person he needs right now. I'll go."

"I am his Wife." said Astrid taking a step forward.

"And you Emotionally involved. Right now he needs someone with a clear head." Corvus placed a hand on her shoulder. "You head back. I'll bring him back. Don't worry."

Astrid stared at Corvus for a few seconds before nodding once. "Fine."

The each mounted up and took off in their own directions.

* * *

Corvus flew high on Sigrid. "C'mon girl. Where is he?"

He spotted a dark shape on the clouds ahead and below him. The unmistakeable shape of a Night Fury shadowed the white clouds, slightly tinted orange by the setting Sun behind them.

"There he is." Sigrid went into a shallow dive. A dark shape shot past them heading straight for the unsuspecting Hiccup. "No! Sigrid worn him!" Sigrid dived faster and shot a Plasma Blast in front of Toothless. Both he and his rider looked up.

"Hiccup dive!" Corvus shouted, to their credit they diving into the clouds. The other shape unfurled it's wings and Corvus and Sigrid shot past.

When they came out though the bottom of the cloud layer they nearly ran straight into Hiccup.

"What in Helheim's name was that about?" asked Hiccup anger and confusion played across his face.

"That." Corvus panted. "That was a Night Haunter."

"A what?"

"A Night Haunter. Large predatory Dragon. They hunt other dragons, though their favourite prey are Night Furies."

Hiccup and Toothless' eyes widened "It does what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought it was gone. I thought we'd driven it off."

Hiccup stared at Corvus in anger."This is why the other Night Furies left! Isn't it?"

"No. They didn't want to leave, but they had to. For their safety."

"Hey Guys. What you two doing out here?" They both turned to see Gull on her green Stormcutter Overwatch.

"Gull? What are you? Nevermind. Gull it's back. The Night Haunter's back."

"Oh Thor." a mixture of shock and fear on her face. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't run. It'll pick us off one by one. Same if we split up."

"Can we fight it?" Hiccup ventured

"No we don't stand a chance. Those thing are as big as a Typhoomerang and shoots Blasts similar too a Night Fury, only bigger." Corvus thought for a moment. "Right. Gull me and you will engage it and try and distract it from Hiccup while you and Toothless fly back to the nest and get help. Everyone. A show of force will be the only way to beat this guy."

"No I'm not..." Hiccup begain.

"This is not up for debate! Go. Me and Gull can handle it for a while." Hiccup didn't move. "Gods damn it. Go. You have a wife, a Child and a mother who need you. Go! Now!"

"I'll be as fast as I can."

"Stay as low as possible. It likes to dive on it's prey." Hiccup nodded, then he and Toothless dived down. "Right then. Gull? Let's go to work." Without another word they both headed up to meant their foe.

* * *

The battle was fast paced and furious. It was the same bull Haunter that had plagued them some years ago, Corvus could see the scars from blade and dragon in the brief glimpses he got of the creature. It had grow too. It was now possibly early Titan-wing. It's speed and agility had dropped but it was still as fast, if not faster than Sigrid. Save for in a dive. Corvus, Sigrid, Gull and Overwatch were exhausted. They had been fighting for nearly an hour now ducking and swooping into the clouds banking and rolling to avoid Plasma or it's sheer bulk. Five times it had near taken Corvus from his saddle, and five times they had barely avoided being knocked from the air by a attack from the beast. None of them could keep going Gull had ran out of bolts for her Repeating Crossbow thirty minutes ago and she had switched to her Flying Spear. It was a weapon designed to be locked on the wielders arm or saddle and used as a deterrent. The weapon was Five feet long and had a tear drop point on one end and a weighted ball at the other. The handle was hard leather strips laced around the hand guard. Gull had scored some glancing cuts with the point of it but nothing substantial.

"C'mon Mr Berk. Where are you?" Gull risked a look round and saw Corvus on the ground Sigrid had been hit by the Haunter's tail. "No!" she screamed as the Haunter hovered above them. He scream could not draw it's attention. It wanted the kill. Gull changed he grip on the spear hefting it above her and threw with all her remaining strength. The missile arced down and hit the Haunter's back scales. Though even with the force of gravity and Gull's throw it did nothing. The Haunter looked up and Fired a burst of three fully charged blast at Overwatch. The Stormcutter under normal circumstances could have dodged all three but sheer exhaustion proved to be her undoing. She escaped the first and second but the third blast hit her square in the chest there was a short roar of agony before she hit the ground hard. Gull was thrown clear of her dragon horror and anger clenched he whole body. Overwatch didn't move. There was a heavy thud and she turned to see the Night Haunter stalking over to were Overwatch lay. Gull drew he final weapon and stabbed the monster's tail. The blade bit and stuck fast, the Haunter's head whiped round and Gull saw in to its eyes. Red with a yellow slit. The Haunter swatted Gull hard in the torso with its tail. She flew back slamming had in to a tree causing it's bark to flake off and splinter. Gull slumped to the ground, She tasted bloody and no matter how she tried she couldn't move her legs. She looked up, vision blurring and was met by the glow of Plasma Charge. The Night Haunter was confirming it's kill.

Just as the Beast was about to unless it blast, it was struck by flaming axe in the eye. The screech and pain made Gull's ears hurt, but she smiled. The Axe pulled back and the Haunter backed off. Corvus, his face streaked with blood and dirt stood between her and it. Sigrid between Overwatch and the Haunter.

"Get back or I'll take the other." Corvus stepped forward. "Back! Back to the depths of Helheim with you!" The beast faltered looked up and flew off. Corvus watched it go for a few seconds before dropping the axes and running to Gulls side taking her hand in both of his.

"Cor... Corvus?" She coughed bringing up more blood.

"Hey. Hey. I'm here. I'm here."

"Over... Overwat... Overwatch?"

Corvus looked over to Sigrid who was coming back head held low. She suck once and Corvus knew the Stormcutter was gone. He also knew Gull would soon follow. Overwatch wouldn't have to wait long to fly her to Valhalla. Odin would sing songs of these two.

"She's fine." He lied. How could he break her heart now as it failed her.

She coughed up more blood, her voice getting weaker as she spoke. "Take good care of her for me." Her free had lifted to Corvus' face to wipe away a single tear that he could not hold back before falling limp and she sighed he last breath.

Corvus gently closed her eyes and let the tears fall. He and Sigrid lifted their heads to the sky and bellowed and cry of pain and loss that Odin himself would have heard.

 **Like I said. Sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all bit of a shorter one this time. Sorry more feels ahead. Thanks**

Chapter 14

Hiccup and the others had found them a short time after Gull's passing. Corvus had cleaned her face and laid her in a resting position next to Overwatch before taking the two blankets from Gull's Patrol bag and laying them across their heads as a shroud.

The others had arrived all but the Triplets as they were also on patrol. Jorunn and Balthazar had broken down. They had been the closest to her, their Dragons stood with them heads bowed as Sigrid grumbled to them. Piper and Hector stood beside Corvus, their face solemn. Hiccup and Astrid also stood with them. Hiccup was barely holding together, blaming himself you yet another death. Valka was with Cloudjumer at Overwatch's side she had one hand on her dragons flank the other curled into a fist across her chest.

They brought Gull and Overwatch back to the nest they were cleaned and then made ready for their send off. When the group had set off with shouts of a 'Night Haunter' there was panic among some of the tirbe, when they returned just as the moon begin its climb into the sky it was silenced. No one. Not Rider nor Tribal said a word as the two Night Furies had flown back in followed by Jorunn and Balthazar a small bundle between them. Still yet nothing but the soft lapping of the Cavern water could be heard as Overwatch came in, carried by Cloudjumper and Aileas. The elder Stormcutter had been very insistent to help his younger kin. The two bodies where set down gently on the stone floor and as one all riders Hooligan and Scale back dismounted. Corvus looked out at the crowd that had gathered. Some faces that looked back were in shock, others tearful and others still in anger though not all were directed at Gull's wrappings.

Corvus took a deep breath and stepped up onto a small pile of crates. "My follow Scalebacks!" He began drawing the remaining eyes to him. "This day has seen a brave pairing fall to death, but take heart in the fact that they fell with honour, courage and bravery in their actions. Though they may be gone, their deeds in this life are truly worthy of recognition. So I ask you. Prey for them. Not for their deeds but for the rest they deserve. They fell in battle, and we will remember their sacrifice. For to do any less would be to tarnish their legacy. They died so that we could live on. We WILL honour that. For it is our way. Odin take them to your table for they have earned as much." He bowed his head and so did every other being there, Dragon and Human.

* * *

Corvus stepped into a cool dark chamber. Its walls were partly covered in names. Each one was carefully engraved into the smooth black marble then gold paint was added allowing what little light there was to glimmer in the letters. As Corvus read each name in turn as he did every time he came to add a new one, he saw friends, family, people he had cared for. People who he'd said he would look after and failed. He had failed to keep each and every name alive. Him.

The wall to the right was Tribesmen and women. The wall to the left was the Dragons. The wall to his front. Was the names of fallen riders and their Dragons. Those who's lose hurt more for as Corvus looked he saw fresh faced recruits to his ranks, old friends who he would have given anything to save but worst of all was the third name on the list. It read _Tyra Lindberg_ and to the side of that her _Sigurd_.

He reached up and touched the names. "I'm here again my Queen. Another one has fallen and I couldn't save them either. Tyra my love, Sigurd my friend. Take care of Gull and Overwatch for me. Tell them I'm sorry. That I should have been better. See them to Odin's banquet. I will see you again my Love. Some day." He turned at the sound of Sigrid approaching him. She came over to his side reared up on her hind legs and touched _Sigurd's_ name with her nose before turning to face Corvus. "I know girl. I miss them too." He bowed his head to look at the small hammer and chisel. Sigrid softly placing her head on top of his.

Hiccup stood in the hallway outside and looked at Corvus and his dragon. A single sob echoed from the chamber. "I wasn't fast enough bud. I." his voice cracked "I should have stayed with them." He looked down, hands in white knuckled fist by his side. "How can I do this? I can't even be a good chief to Berk, or Dragon Master here. How can I raise a Child? How can I be a Farther?"

 **Thanks again. Don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all sorry I haven't been able to reply to your reviews for the past week or so but I've been unable to see them. Anyway problem fixed so should be back to normal now.**

 **Once again feels ahead. Sorry the past few chapters have been feels heavy but I'm building up so it will pick up soon.**

 **Thanks again.**

Chapter 15

Corvus stood on a rocky cliff on the eastern side of the Island, most of the tribe both dragon and human were arranged across the edges. Sigrid stood at his side as they watched the burning long boat carrying both Gull and Overwatch dressed in ceremonial armour. Corvus had just finished his elegy as the sails caught light. They stood in silence as the Sun slipped below the horizon leaving the faint glow as it slipped below the waves. As it faded from view Sigrid raised her head and built a plasma charge to full before firing it into the sky, it exploded in a brilliant purple ring that lit the darkening sky. The other dragons that had gathered took this as their cue and each let a blast of their own fire go into the air. As the noise and light faded back the others began to leave, eventually only Corvus and Sigrid remained alone looking out to sea.

"C'mon girl, best be heading back." They turned to find Hiccup and Toothless waiting a short distance away. As he saw them they came over to them. Toothless grumbled what sounded like condolences to Sigrid who nodded her thanks.

"Corvus, I'm," Hiccup began his voice cracking slightly.

"Don't." Corvus said making Hiccup wince. "Don't blame yourself over their deaths. You did not kill either of them, nor did you cause them to die. You did your best I'm sure. Gull wouldn't hold you responsible so neither do I. They died protecting their home. Protecting me. If anyone is to blame it should be me. I should have fought better."

"Ack. For crying out loud you two. Neither of you are responsible." they turned to see Piper walking over to join them. Astrid not far behind her. "You both did the best you could. Corvus, you know what happened the last time we saw one of them. And Hiccup, you've never faced one before. Your far too used to being the fastest thing in the air. You couldn't have fought it." Hiccup still didn't look any better.

"She's right babe." Said Astrid putting an arm around her husband and pulling him into her embrace.

"Aye. Not to mention you've got a wee one on the way." This, if anything made Hiccup worse.

"How can I do it?" He asked not really expecting an answer but getting one all the same from his wife.

"What's all this 'I' business? I'm here. So is your mother." She kissed the top of his head. "Besides we have months yet." He lifted a hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Months?" He asked.

"Months." She repeated with an tone of finality to her voice.

"Aye and you could always ask Corvus for parenting tips. He is the only one of us at the moment who has had children. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, would you?" They turned to talk to Corvus but he was walking away. Piper gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything. Especially today."

"Why? What happened?" asked Astrid

"He lost them. Wife to be and son. On the same day. To the Night Haunter" Hiccup and Astrid gasped and Piper looked down the light in her emerald eyes dimming. Sigrid made to follow but Piper stopped her. "Better leave him be lass. Give him some time." The Night Fury watched her rider as he disappeared into the trees. Toothless gave her a reassuring nudge and when she looked back Corvus was gone.

* * *

The air was cool and dark under the canopy of dark green. Corvus walked slowly, head bowed low.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mummy is taking me to the Furry Nest!" a young boy's voice echoed in his thoughts.

"Fury, Sweetheart. Not Furry. They might not see the funny side as we do." This voice was female. Warm, soft and full of kindness and love. The Female voice giggled. Such a joyous sound.

"Fury? Fury. Night Fury?" Came the boy again.

"Yes Fell. Night Fury. Like Sigrid and Sigurd. They are both..." This voice Corvus knew. It was his own.

"Night Furies?!"

"Yes. And what class are they?"

"S... str.. Strike Class?"

"Very good my son. You make me very proud."

"Come on now. Daddy is busy and we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Ok. C'mon Sigurd! Bye Daddy!"

Corvus stepped down towards a small pool which rippled as a little waterfall ran into it.

"You sure you going to be ok Tyra?"

"Corvus. Stop worrying for Thor's sake. I'm on a Night Fury going to a Night Fury colony."

"Ok. Be careful. I love you, my Queen. Take care of our Prince."

"I will my King. I love you too."

Something dropped into the pool Corvus was looking into, distorting his reflection. Then a second, and a third. Corvus wiped away his tears before look at the falling water. The first glint of moon light could be seen in its surface.

"Goodnight my Tyra. My Queen. Watch over our son for me." Corvus stood up and head back towards the mountains. Gull's farewell feast would be already underway and he had spent too long with his thoughts and the dead. Corvus thought he heard the wind answer in her voice. "Goodnight my King." But that was wishful thinking.

As the moon rose in the sky it seemed there were two new stars in the heavens.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all really so for the lack of up dates. A mix of Writers Block and a few other things. Normal service should resume shortly.**

 **Thanks again and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 16

A few days past and Hiccup barely saw Corvus. Every now and then Sigrid would come looking for Toothless to play tag with her and the other dragons.

On the fourth day he found piper in the Tribe's Great Hall. He carried his meal over to the table she was sat on with Farrin and cleared his throat.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure? Oh Great Dragon Master." Said Farrin, not looking up from his stew. Piper kicked him under the table. "Ah. I need that knee when you're done, you dafty."

"Ignore him. Please join us." Hiccup sat setting his plate of Mutton and some vegetables in front of him. "Please excuse Farrin. He can be grumpy when he's not asleep."

"It's not that lass. It's that the lad's been here for near a week and no one has introduced him to me. I mean look! He's got a folding Fire Sword, a Crossbow Shield-thing," He counted them off on his fingers. "He made a prostatic tail for his Night Fury. Oh and he as a Prostatic leg too. Come on Lass you should have brought him down."

"Enough Farrin." Piper injected just enough venom to make him stop.

"Fine. Fine." Farrin muttered into his bowl but Piper pretended not to hear him. For his sake.

"What can I do you for?" She asked addressing Hiccup for the first time.

"Is Corvus ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've not seen him in days."

"Ah. Well you see five years ago we had a run in with the Night Haunter. A pair actually. We're not sure where they came from or why but Tyra, Corvus' wife and adopted son, fell went to see the Night Fury colony that lived out west. Form what we found they were half way back. We never found them Tyra, Fell or Sigurd. Just signs of a fight and blood. When we were looking the Haunters attacked us. We lost two friends that day. Arthur and Dayton. They were dived on. Four dead or presumed so in the same day. Arthur was closer to Corvus than even me. Unsurprisingly Corvus broke down. He didn't eat. He barely slept it was horrible. I care about him. Seeing him like this kills me but he'll come round. Don't worry."

"How old was Fell?"

"Only five or so."

"So Corvus was a farther at just twenty?

"Pretty much. He and Tyra took Fell in when he was found on a shipwreck. Happiest I've ever seen him when he was with them two."

"So why shut himself off?"

"He blames himself. He feels he could have and should have done better and saved them."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She looked over his shoulder. "Besides you've got other issues."

Hiccup turned to follow her gaze to see Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless making their way over to them. Toothless was lagging behind unlike him.

"Come on." Astrid commanded. "Show him. He won't be mad." Toothless gingerly made his way past her to in front of Hiccup, eyes as big as they could go and turned to show him what was left of the metal work that was his tail assembly.

"What? How?" was all Hiccup could answer.

"This is why you shouldn't play tag with a Rumblehorn." Stated Astrid. Piper suppressed a laugh.

Farrin stood. "Bloody Hell. Well boy. My forge is always available." He paused " To those who know how to use it." Piper nodded, furiously chewing a piece of some meat. "Piper can show you where it is. I'm going to beat some sense into 'Our Fearless Leader'. Farrin rose, drained his drink in one gulp and walked away.

Piper sighed then stood. "Come on then. It's this way." She looked at Astrid. "Fancy a bout later?"

"Sure. I can give it a go." She smiled. Piper turned and began walking off. Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly followed.

* * *

Farrin walked to the end of the corridor and stopped outside Corvus' accommodations. He lifted his hand and knocked three times on the door. He stood there for a moment before Sigrid opened the door by pulling a rope around the handle. She stepped back and looked at him.

"Hey Sigrid. Can I come in?" Sigrid nodded slowly and shut the door after Farrin.

Corvus' quarters consisted of three rooms, Lounge, Bedroom and 'Shower room'. The main doors led into the Lounge. It was a reasonable size with a fire pit and a few chairs amongst the other furnishings. The fire was slowly dying to embers and Sigrid had him follow her to the Bedroom. Corvus was sat in a high backed chair, staring out across the room and out the window. From the look of him he'd barely move in the last few days.

"How you doing Lad?" Farrin asked. When he got no answer he sat down on a second chair. He looked at the table next to Corvus. On the table lay a crude necklace. little more than a piece of string. However on the string, threaded on to it were dragon scales. Night Fury to be exact. The necklace had three scales woven onto it. Two light grey with a white on in the middle. Farrin knew that Corvus wore a similar one around his neck though the colours on his were opposite.

Sigrid nudged her rider's hand and he jumped. "What?" he croaked, his voice dry and rough.

"I came to drag you for your chambers and back were you belong. Leading us. This Tride."

"I'm not fit to lead you."

"Aye, but that's nothing a Shower and a shave won't fix."

"No. Farrin. I meant, I'm not a suitable leader for this tribe."

"That's not for you to decide Laddie."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Boyo. Is that these people, this Tribe. Will follow you to the gate of Hel's domain and back."

"Then they are fools."

"Look Corvus. People are worried. You have'ne been seen for days now and that's not on for a Chief."

"How many?" Corvus asked not looking Farrin in the eye but dropping his gaze to his feet.

"What?"

"How many have we lost over the years? How many men, women and children have put their lives in my hands? Just to slip though my fingers?"

"I don't know."

"Two-hundred. Now Two-hundred and two."

"You've done the best you could. Corvus no-one blames you for..." Farrin was stopped when Corvus stood and held his right vambrace in front of Farrin's face.

"You see these?" Corvus shouted pointed to a tally mark on the leather work. Ten cuts. "Each mark is a Rider or Dragon. Each nick is another failing in my leadership. Six were from one day."

"Oh come on Corvus Alex and Nova left in the night. You can't blame their deaths on you. Draggo did that."

"It still shows I am in no state to be Chief."

"That's where your wrong." Corvus lifted his head and met the Blacksmith's gaze."This shows that after all the lost we've endured. All those names on the Memorial Chamber walls, you still take it this hard. That shows honour. That shows respect. And that shows me that YOU are the Chief I want to follow." Corvus opened his mouth to say something but Farrin didn't let him "No. I don't want to hear it. Now get yourself cleaned up. I want to see you in my forge in an hour, Or I'll come back up here and drag you back there." Without another word Farrin strode from the chambers leave Corvus with only Sigrid again. Corvus looked at her. The dragon nodded once.

"I guess I have no other choice." Said Corvus walking into the Shower Room.

Sigrid sat back and sniffed the Necklace on the table the grey scales were her brother's. It signifyed a bond between Human and Dragon, one fair greater than Rider and Dragon. This spoke of trust, understanding and kinship. Corvus was her Rider and her Brother too.

"You don't give up on family." she thought before curling up for a snooze.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all so I'm REALLY sorry for not getting this up sooner but I've have been stuck in some serious writer's block between the previous and the next chapter with no idea how to connect them. Hopefully with the plot picking up now I'll be able to update more!**

Chapter 17

Farrin's Forge was impressive it dwarfed the one on Berk there were around ten or so people in forge some clearly apprentices while others worked the fires and smelters.

"Through here." Piper said practically dancing round people carrying materials. She lead them into the back. "This is Farrin's personal forge. You'll find everything you need here."

"Thank you." said Hiccup as he looked around.

"If you'll excuse me." said Piper and left.

"Right then bud. Let's have a look at that tail."

* * *

A few hours passed and Hiccup returned to the great hall, Astrid had come back to find him tinkering with his leg while Toothless sleep in the corner.

"Come on Mister. Food time." She had said barley giving him time to reattach it before being dragged out of the forge.

They saw Corvus sitting next to Piper, Hector and a third man he didn't know. They both made their way over to them and asked if they could join them. Corvus agreed and introduced them to Captain Tiberius.

"Tiberius here is in command of my finest ship."

"Thank you, Sir. However I have preparations to make if we are to depart in the morning." He spoke with a heavy English accent. He nodded and left.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Astrid while Hiccup teased Toothless with some Cod.

"Actually, I was hoping that you both might accompany me."

"Where too?"

"Well. I need to go to a gathering. You and Toothless are requested to be there too."

Hiccup looked up confused "Why's that?"

"We're going to see the Primearch and the Matriarch."

"For how long?"

"Should be a week or so."

Hiccup sat up and shuck his head. "Sorry, I can't. I've been away from Berk for too long. I need to get back."

Corvus opened his mouth to reply but Astrid cut in. "Hiccup. Go, I'll go back and look after things. You need to do this. Take your Mother with you. You haven't had much time with her since..." she paused.

"You sure your ok? It won't be too much for you?"

"Remember who you're talking to babe."

"Fair point." He turned back to Corvus "So, when do we leave?"

Corvus smiled. "Tomorrow morning. After breakfast of course."

"Excellent. Well M'lady? Care for a flight around the isle?" Astrid smiled and nodded.

"Anytime." They both said Goodbye to the others and left leaving Corvus, Piper and Hector.

"Well. I'd better help Tiberius with preparations. Should we load any ballista?" Asked Hector.

"Yes." Said Corvus "Three should do."

"Very Good. I take my leave. Commander. My Lady." Now it was just Corvus and Piper.

Corvus had barely touched his food, some Cheese and beard, since the two of them had come in half an hour ago. Piper placed her hand on his and squeezed.

"Hey. You awake?" She asked.

"Hmm? Sorry."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you? I know it's going to be hard."

"No. No thanks."

Piper sighed "I know I could never replace what you lost but I want to help you live. If not for you then for her."

"I know."

"Well then bloody act like you do, or next time I'll beat it into you." She rested her head on his shoulder, her long red hair falling across her face.

Corvus laughed and brushed as much as she could behind her ear. "Deadly in battle but can't sort you hair out." He leaned round and kissed her.

"Have to leave you something to be good at." She smiled.

* * *

As the evening drew in and night fell Hiccup returned to their room but stopped as he heard Astrid humming softly. He waited for the tune to restart before entering.

"I'll swim and Sail on savage seas," he sang causing her to jump and look back smiling. "With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life. If you would marry me." He paused just long enough to kiss her cheek. " No scorching sun nor freezing cold. Will stop me on my journey .If you will promise me your heart. And love me for eternity."

Astrid took this as her cue to take over. "My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me. But I've no need for mighty deeds. When I feel your arms around me."

Hiccup smiled as Toothless 'Sang' with him "But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm. If you would stay beside me."

Now Stormfly had joined in to "I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold. I only want you near me."

Now all four of them finished off. "To love and kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows. And delights. I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail a savage seas. With never a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves so white.  
And you will marry me!"

They both laughed and kissed. Hiccup broke apart first. "Mind telling me what that little sing song was about?"

"I was singing to the baby." She said. "Apparently it helps them clam and sleep better."

"Oh. That's nice to know. Yes. Yes you were very good. The both of you." he chuckled responding to an insistent nudge from Toothless. "Now time for bed. All of us." As the climbed into bed and Astrid wriggled up to him he gentle stroked her hair while humming the tune again.

 **Thanks again. Don't forget to review. Bit of Hiccstrid and Pipvus/Corver? I don't know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all. Had to split the next Chapter up or it would be far too long a read and I wouldn't get it uploaded for a few days. So a little rewrite and we're ready. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Corvus took an early morning walk around the corridors of the Nest and out onto rocky cliffs. As he walked along he took deep breaths of the cold sea air. He had barely past anyone on his way out, not even Sigrid had woken as he left. After a short time he stopped and sat on a large rock and looked out to the sun rise. The light came across as if watered down as red sky chased the darker blue away. Corvus sat pulled a pair of leather cases from as satchel bag. He opened one and took out a sheet of thick paper. He opened the other and took out a piece of Charcoal and a small knife, with expert precision he trimmed the end to the desired shape and began work. Every now and then he would dip his finger in a small pool of water and smear lines together.

Piper sat farther back she had seen him leave and had followed. She smiled to herself as watched him work. She knew the look of utter concentration, she giggled, he probably had his tongue out too. She loved this, watching him work, watching him create something beautiful be it metal, wood or coal. After a few minutes she stood and walked over to him the sun had risen enough so her original spot was too bright now. As she approached she stole a quick look at the drawing. It was amazing.

"Morning." she greeted, loud enough for him to hear but not make him jump.

"Good morning. And how is my Scottish Flower this morning?"

"She's good. Let's see it then." Corvus showed her his work. "It's beautiful." She remarked.

"Hmm. I'm not so sure. But I don't think I can do anymore to it." He stood, blowing coal off the page and packing away his things. "I need some Breakfast." He took Piper's hand they set off back inside.

* * *

They found Astrid, Hiccup and Valka in the Great Hall. They each greeted them as they sat down.

"So, Hiccup has invited me to come on a little trip of sorts." Valka said addressing Corvus.

"Indeed. I am taking him to the Council. Both he and Toothless are to be inducted into it. You are welcome to come if you wish. It will be a fascinating experience I'm sure."

"The Council?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yes, The Council. Technically there are two. There's the Alpha Council and the Dragon Lord Council. both of them are important, but I can explain on the trip."

"If it's as far as you say we'll need a ship to get there."

"Already preped. We're taking _The Leviathan_. She's my best." Corvus said proudly. "Now Astrid, Hector and Jorunn will take you home when you're ready." He stood "Valka, Hiccup. We have a ship to catch."

* * *

The five of them, Corvus, Piper, Hiccup, Valka and Astrid left the Nest and headed to the south to where _The Leviathan_ was moored. Hiccup expected a large long boat but when they round the side of a cliff they all gasped. _The Leviathan_ was a ship indeed but nothing like Hiccup had ever seen. It was around the size of _The Reaper_ , the old dragon trapper ship he's found so many years ago, only this ship flew. The mast above where the Sails should have been, was connected to a large cylinder with the ends rounded off made of some leathery fabric. Her flanks had extra sails that more resembled wings than anything else.

"Quite a marvel huh?" said Corvus over his shoulder "Just land on the deck."

After a somewhat different landing they all dismounted and looked about the ship. The main deck was mostly flat from Bow to Stern but it had a raise area at the back with what looked like the Helm controls. Hiccup was in awe. He'd never seen anything like this. Toothless was very nervous, he'd been on ships before but not like this. Not in the air.

Corvus stood facing them and cleared his throat "Shall I give you a tour? We still have time before we leave." They all nodded and Corvus continued pride filling his chest. " _The Leviathan_ is my Flag ship, She is the only Air-Ship of her size. For now. She is meant as a means to travel long distances in large numbers and still have dragons rested to deal with issues we may face. She is made from the trees on The Nest. It's unusually strong and light and all the metal is Gronkel Iron. The Bag above us is filled with Zippleback Gas after its been frozen and then thawed."

"How do you defend yourself?" Asked Astrid.

Corvus pointed to metal rails set into the decking. "See these rails? They run around the ship at this level and some more below. We have Ballista that are held below and then raised up and moved to where they are needed. At full armament we can have twelve of them on board. Though she is not a war ship. If you'll follow me I'll show you the decks below."

Corvus showed them around the ship's interior. There were two lower decks in total though the lowest was just storage. The finished outside Hiccup and Valka's Cabins, they were big enough though Cloudjumper would not fit in with his rider so he would have to sleep up on deck. Toothless and Sigrid would have struggled in the tight quarters. They had gone back up to bid goodbye to Astrid. Piper had left before, saying she had 'important work to do'. Shortly after Hector had arrived with Jorunn to escort her back to Berk and Corvus had gone to oversee final preparations. Hiccup embraced his wife for a short time before letting her go. He stood with his mother and their Dragons as the watch the other three disappear.

"She'll be fine." Valka said putting her hand on his shoulder reassuringly "If anyone can look after themselves it's her."

"I know. But it's not just her anymore."

Valka gave him a playful smack round the back of his head "Oh for Thor's sake. Your worse than your Farther ever was." She laughed.

"Excuse me." Corvus stood behind them. "We are ready."

"Ok then." Hiccup took a deep breath. "Let's go see the Council."

Corvus nodded and signalled Tiberius at the Helm. Who bellowed orders to his men. Moring lines were released and The Leviathan began to rise up out of the cove. Within minutes she was sailing on a sea of clouds rather than water.

Corvus turned to Hiccup and Valka. "It'll take us a day or so to get there so you may want to get some rest for now."

"Thanks." Said the Older Woman.

With that Hiccup, Valka, Toothless and Cloudjumper headed below to sleep leaving Corvus and Sigrid alone.

"Well Sigrid. I hope they listen to me. Least more than the last time It killed someone."

 **Ok hope you all enjoyed it. As before please don't forget to review and if you have any thoughts or ideas feel free to message me. You WILL be credited with anything you give me that I put in. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi all, here's the next chapter. Been finding it hard to get time to write at the moment with work and everything but I'm doing my best so thinks for your patients. Thanks to avatarHiccup for the idea of the**

Chapter 19

A lone figure sat crossed legged, a long slightly curved sword lay in front of him. Slowly he picked it up with the palms of his hands and with the hilt in his right ran his left hand over the flat of the blade. When convinced the sword had not nicks or imperfections he rose and sheathed it at his waist. The scabbard was engraved in a foreign script it read 'Honour and Sacrifice'. The figure turned at the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Meditating again? Koji my friend you spend far too long like this, you will miss the world and her beauty." The speaker was a tall black young man with think shoulders and a very well muscled body. His head was shaved and his skin glissaded with the morning drizzle. He worn simple Tribal clothing of animal hide and a small knife at his belt.

'Koji' turned and addressed the other man, brushing grass and soil from his red and black armour. "Jabari. I was not meditating. This time I was in fact admiring the beauty of this Island. She is similar to home but not enough to remind me."

Jabari laughed and the two clasped arms. "It is good to appreciate what this world has to offer. Less we lose it and require it in the future."

"Are we nearly ready?"

"Not quite. We still have a few to arrive. Corvus is on his way with a new member. He should be here..." The African stopped mid sentence and looked up to the Clouds above and began laughing. "That would be Corvus and Elder. The clouds parted and _The Leviathan_ dropped into view.

"He always did like to make an entrance. I will tell them he is here. Go greet him for me." Koji stepped back inside the cave he'd been sat by and Jabari whistled for his Dragon.

There was a squawk from within and Nala his Sierra Spade-tail lopped from the gloom. "Let's go see our old friend." He laughed and they took off to meet the Air-ship.

* * *

"There it is. You see? We're coming up on the other coast of Ériu. I think it's called. We know it as Ireland." Corvus pointed out to Hiccup as he flew with Toothless ahead of _The Leviathan_. Corvus had just signalled to Tiberius at the helm who relayed orders to begin a slow decent. Elder flew a hundred meters or so to starboard rear so not to baffle the ship with his wings.

"Other coast?" Said Hiccup and Toothless. Both of them were still not fully used to Elders ability yet and were still not used to ACTUAL conversation with one another. Much to Sigrid's amusement, even now she laughed as the pair looked a little shocked.

"Yes. The Council halls are in the highest peak. Which is South West of the island it's self."

"Good morning!" The Voice was deep and heavily accented. Both riders looked down to see Jabari and Nala coming up to meet them.

"Jabari! My old friend, how are you?" Corvus shouted back to him as the African formed up on the other side of Toothless.

"Very well indeed. Thank you." He looked at Hiccup "This must be the new rider we've heard about. What is your name? I am Jabari Buhari, Cheiften of Chaga tribe. And this is Nala. Queen of Africa."

"I'm Hiccup Haddock III of the Hairy Hooligans of Berk and this is Toothless." Nala looked Toothless up and down and gave a nod of approval which Toothless wrinkled his nose at.

Corvus laughed "Don't be so nervous Hiccup Sierra Spade-tails are a Female dominant species. Her approval is an honour."

Hiccup nodded and relaxed a little. Jabari rolled over the two Night Furies and addressed Corvus directly "There is still time before the Council meets and they would like to speak to Hiccup and Toothless before then."

"That's understandable." Agreed Corvus. He turned to Hiccup who looked confused. "Just formalities, nothing to worry about. Follow me and we'll head down to them."

Then without waiting for a reply Corvus had Sigrid dive down towards the Mountain before them. Hiccup glanced at Jabari who laugh a deep throated sound and took off after his friend.

"C'mon then Bud. Let's go met the High dragons."

"With you all the way." Replied Toothless before diving after the others.

 **Once again thank you all for reading this, Please leave a review it helps me and like I've any ideas are always welcome.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all thanks for your patients with me. It seems no matter how I tried I could never be satisfied with this Chapter. I've written it out four times now before I'm finally happy. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 20

Hiccup walked the warren of tunnels, heading deeper into the mountain. The majority of the passage ways were clear made by a Whispering Death, though every now and then he would see smoother cuts in the rock or chambers.

"Who, made this place?" he asked. Corvus and Sigrid were a few paces ahead of him, Jabari having left them at the mouth.

"Dragons originally. When humans came we added to it. Harmonising like the Council shows we should." Corvus indicated a number of carving in a piece the wall. "We strive for peace mainly, but we must always be ready to defend ourselves if needed. Understand me Hiccup the Council is made up of Dragons AND humans. Not just riders."

"So why are we here?"

"Well Toothless is an Alpha so he, by status is expected to be on the Council. You being his rider are invited to join him." Corvus added "As a full member."

"How far is it?"

"Right behind there." Corvus pointed to a set of immense doors of stone.

One was carved with images of Humans but in different attire some Hiccup recognized. He saw one, bare chested in some kind of dress. A Scot, he guessed going by the old stories Gobber had told him. The other door was carved with dragons, hundreds of different types. Hiccup could barely recognise any of them. Suddenly the Doors opened inward with a long grinding sound. Toothless coiled around his legs protectively. Hiccup looked back to see Corvus touching a stone bust, one of many that lined the hall. Without looking Corvus gestured him inside. Only Sigrid watched as the darkness swallowed them and the doors closed again.

"Well this is, un-nerving." Said Hiccup

As if by way of answer he saw light form from the blackness in front and above him.

"What in Thor's name are those?"

As they watch more lights appeared and more. The formed a crest of some kind that flowed as if liquid.

"Greetings." Boomed a deep 'Voice'. Strangely the sound didn't echo. Just like when Elder had 'spoken'.

"Hello." Came a sound from Hiccup's mouth. It sounded small and weak. His throat was as dry as smoke and he swallowed to no avail. Toothless nuzzled his hand in comfort.

"Illuminate us!" came the voice again, followed by the unmistakable sound of a Zippleback Sparking. There was a soft rumble as fire light in braziers around the room.

Hiccup gasped, before him atop a stone dais stood the most magnificent Dragons he had ever seen. He knew from the second he laid eyes on them that is was the Primearch and the Matriarch. The lights he had seen were coming from the Primearch head crest. It was nearly twice the size of a Berk sail. The head resembles a Nightmare's though far larger. The neck was thick with muscle and at the base of the Matriarchs was her crest of lights, this however went all around the neck. The creatures stood on four legs that were as thick as tree trunks and their long tails ended in a barb that was as big as a Viking Figure Head. Both Hiccup and Toothless bowed low spreading their arms and wings respectively. The two other dragons nodded and sat.

"Thank you for coming." This voice while like the First and Elder's except it sounded feminine. He figure this was the Matriarch. "You are Hiccup Haddock III and Toothless of Berk are you not?"

"I am, You highness."

"I like him." the Female voice chuckled "He has respect. You have been raised well."

"But we did not call you here to compliment your manners." Came the Male. "The pair of you have been summoned here because of Toothless' new title. He holds a huge responsibility now and as his companion you will be expected to shoulder some of this burden with him."

Toothless stepped forward "Hiccup and I are ready." Hiccup had once again not been expecting to hear Toothless' mind voice, clearly the two larger dragons must also possess Elder's ability as well.

"I am glad to hear it young one, this is no easy task. You must lead those under your charge and govern them fairly and justly. Have you been told the commands we have passed down? Toothless nodded as did Hiccup. The Primearch continued "Good. You must obey these rules. They are what hold us together. Now please step forward and you will be made official Alpha and Council members."

They both stepped into the ring around the dais, which turned out to be a shallow pool of ice cold water that came to Hiccups knee. It took all of Hiccup willpower not to step but out.

"Born of blood and flesh. Forged in deed and honour. Chosen of leadership and wisdom. Toothless, Night Fury. Hiccup, Human. We, Primearch and Matriarch of Dragonkin, hereby grant you the Title of Alpha and seat on the Council of Dragons. May your reign be long and fair. Please wash your face in the water." Both dragons said in unison. Hiccup bent and splashed some water on his face, Toothless simply dunked his head under. "You are now bound to the Council. As are the council to you. They are your family. As you are theirs. Now go, take you seat at Corvus' side." As if waiting for some signal the great stone doors they had entered though swung open again and they left the chamber.

Corvus awaited them outside and smirk on his face, Sigrid was dozing by a large fireplace of white marble. "How did it go, Brother?" He said emphasising 'Brother'.

"It was strange." He began "I felt so small in there, but capable of great things. I felt like they knew me, and I them."

"Yes they do that. Very powerful Psychics them. They probably opened your minds and allowed you to open theirs."

"What? Why?"

"To see if you were ready. To see if you had anything to hide. Now follow me. The Council is assembled and awaiting us." Corvus turned and walked towards a spiral stair case that lead up.

They climbed for a few minutes. Hiccup was beginning to pant hard, his wet boot squelching with each step. Until they came to a halt at a landing similar to others they had passed.

"Here's us." Said Corvus grasping on edge of a heavy red curtain an pulled it back to revel a large stone and wood balcony that over looked a chamber of titanic proportions.

It dwarfed the main cavern of The Nest. As hiccup looked along the walls he saw that the chamber was a semicircle, it had balconies identical to the one he stood on lining the curved wall in rows. He noticed that the upper tiers were empty but those that weren't had at least one Human and one Dragon. On Hiccup's Balcony sat two large ornate carved wooden chairs with a name plate on the back of the headrest. The chair on the left was Corvus' but the one on the right had Hiccup's name in gold paint on the dark wood. As he walked round Hiccup inspected the craftsmen ship, it was floorless. Hiccup sat in his chair. The back and seat were padded and covered with red cloth and gold stitching. Toothless and Sigrid both had Raised platforms on the outside of the chairs and they too were padded and trimmed to match the chairs. In between the chairs stood a small counter. On top stood two cups and a large jug of Ice Water. Underneath that was a cupboard. Upon investigation Hiccup found some loaves of bread a hunk of cheese and a small collection of meats. Toothless nudged Hiccup's hand trying to get at the meat but Corvus pointed to a large collection of baskets containing chicken and fish which Toothless as ever tore into with reckless abandon. Both Corvus and Sigrid raised an eye brow Hiccup just shuck his head. After a few minutes the flat wall at the back of the Council chamber slid open and the Primearch and Matriarch walked in. Everyone rose out of respect. Hiccup cast his eyes round the Hundred or so figures and Dragons. Some species he saw even he didn't recognise.

"What Fishlegs wouldn't give to be here." He mumbled.

Everyone sat back down, Council was now in session.

 **Thanks again guys. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all not really much to say on this one so here you go.**

Chapter 21

The Council began slowly, the Primearch welcomed everyone and thanked them for coming. He mentioned Hiccup and Toothless and welcomed them to the Council. He then went on to explain why they were here.

"Now my friends we must move on the main issue at hand. We have made a discovery in the west. A new land. Untouched by our civilisation." There was a general murmur of concern amongst the members, simply sat forward in his chair. "The land does have a indigenous human and dragon population, however. As far as our explorers could tell the is no known Alpha in this land. We are sending an expedition to find out what we can but we can't enforce our ways upon them. It is against our way to do this. We must only step in if there is a danger." Primearch paused to allow a moment to sink in. "Now we have been going for some time we will call it a day. We will reconvene tomorrow morning as I believe some of you have issues and requests for us. Thank you all for your time." They all stood as the Primearch and Matriarch left the chamber.

Slowly general conversation came back to the chamber. The members began leaving the hall Corvus stood and stretched, Sigrid did the same. Hiccup looked at the sleeping mess that was Toothless. while he had began curled up h was now n his side with a wing stuck in the air and tail tangled with Hiccup's chair, only his head remained on his platform.

"What I wouldn't give to be as comfy as that." Smiled Hiccup. Sigrid wondered over to him a flick in the face with her tail. This woke Toothless up, unforunatly his startled reactions nearly sent Hiccup and Corvus over the balcony side. Luckily Hiccups prosthetic foot caught on the underside of his chair and he grabbed Corvus' arm. Toothless looked at them with equal parts confusion, annoyance and anger.

'Who had dared wake him?' Sigrid just laughed. Her laughed was joined by a deep throaty laugh. They all turned to see Jabari stood at the stairway.

"Corvus, Hiccup. Myself and some of the other riders are going to have a race. Would you care to join us?"

"You know the answer." Corvus smiled. He clapped his hand on Hiccup's shoulder "Come on. I need a wing man." Corvus ran off the balcony followed by Sigrid. Hiccup waited a second for Toothless to grab one last fish and followed the others.

* * *

The sky was a deep orange with the setting sun. Hiccup sat on Toothless on a large plateaux with the other riders who were talking part in the race. An English man in full plate armour on an Armoured Rumblehorn was in charge of starting the race. Corvus had explained the rules of the race to Hiccup. It was simple, lap the mountain while not going above a certain height. Each rider had a partner, if they both got across the line together they had extra points.

"Racers! Three. Two. One. Go!" He swung his sword down and all the dragons leapt into the air. Corvus had told Hiccup not to go straight away as he had a route that the others wouldn't take.

The majority of the other riders were off in the distance when Corvus motioned Hiccup to follow him. They went down low skimming the ground until they came to a rocky area. They wove a path through the tall stacks at insane speeds. Had either rider stopped to think rather than rely in instinct they would surely have been killed. Corvus took them into a series of caves and gorges many times Toothless had to close his wings to get though a gap but it seem to be going well. Until Corvus entered the final tunnel that would lead out above the forest clearing that was the finish line. At some point since Corvus had been down here the exit had collapsed leaving barely enough room for Dragon and none for its rider, on it's back. Corvus shouted back to Hiccup and pushed himself off from Sigrid. She closed herself up and spun though the opening as Corvus went through a smaller one above. Hiccup smile and locked Toothless' tail.

"Ready Bud? Now!" Hiccup jumped up and though after Corvus as Toothless follow Sigrid's lead. The only difference was Toothless didn't catch Hiccup. Hiccup opened his arms and his wings caught the air. They shot past a very surprised pair and descended to the finish. It was working until an up draft from the trees took Hiccups flight down into the canopy at the edge of the clearing.

Hiccup came to with the sound of laughter. He looked up. Everything hurt but didn't feel broken. Toothless had somehow caught him before he hit the floor but had knocked him out for a short time.

"Well. I've had worse landings. No more limbs missing than I already had right Bud?" Toothless nodded.

"That was incredible!" Corvus was walking towards them. "Though I didn't think your meant to hit every branch on the way down."

"I didn't." said Hiccup pointing to a single branch in a 'Toothless' sized hole in the trees. Just as he said it the was a loud crack and the branch finally fell. "Shut up."

Corvus chuckled and offered his hand and helped Hiccup up. "Well I think we won."

* * *

It took a few minutes for the rest of the riders to arrive at the clearing. After the winners had been announced and people had started going back to their sleeping arangments. Jabari came over to where they were sat.

"So who crashed?" He asked smiling.

"Hmm? Don't know what you mean." Said Corvus

"Just because it's turning dark doesn't mean I'm blind. I can see the hole."

"Hmm? Oh that? No. No idea. Do you Hiccup?"

"No. Not a clue."

Jabari smiled "Fair enough. See you tomorrow."

"Good Night." Corvus turned to Hiccup. "Well we best head back _The Leviathan_."

"Yeah." Hiccup yawed which made Toothless yaw too. "Stop it."

"Come on. Let's go." They climbed on to their dragons and took off into the darkening sky.

 **Thanks again guys and gals. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi all bit of a short one tonight as I'm building up to something.**

Chapter 22

The next day they all gathered again the Council Chamber. Some of the other members had issues or requests for them to hear. Eventually after each was heard in turn it was time for Corvus to take the floor. He stood, took a sip of water and stepped to the edge of the balcony.

"My Lords, fellow members, Friends. Two years ago I came here with grave news of my Wife and Childs death, along with two more of my riders. This was at the hands of a Night Haunter. I come to you now because the one we believed to have driven away has returned and killed another of my Riders and her Dragon too. I request, as I have before to hunt this Dragon down and eliminate it." There were some murmurs of disagreement and anger among the assembled members. "Though I do not wish I have to kill this creature. It has returned once, it WILL return again."

"Corvus." Said the Matriarch. "We can't allow that. We can't sanction the hunting of one over our own."

"You can't be serious!" Shouted Corvus hands gripping the balcony "This Beast has killed three riders now. If this were a human hunter or trapper killing dragons you wouldn't hesitate in ordering a mass hunt for them!"

"Corvus."

"I bet you'd have ordered us to bring them to you to be executed!"

"Enough!" bellowed the Primearch slamming his foot down on the floor. "Corvus you speak out of turn. What you are asking is not possible."

"If I may speak."

"Yes Jabari, you are a respected member of this Council."

"My Lord, in my home land there are many predators. The Lion is a fearsome beast. It has killed many of my tribe. It is only doing as nature intended, but if we fight them and drive them off, they do not come back. They learn not to come back. This however. This Night Haunter has killed and will again. I am a friend of Corvus and of the Scaleback Tribe. This course of action is not an easy one for him to pursue, however you must understand Corvus' situation. He has lost too much to stand by and let it go unanswered. He cannot and nor should he let this creature continue."

"Hmmmm. While I understand your lose, we cannot sanction this. We must consult the Dragon Lords on this matter. Corvus you will have your answer in two days time. Council is adjourned."

Corvus stormed from the balcony without another word. Jabari saw and just shuck his head.

"Two days? It could strike again by then." Hiccup got up and followed with the two Night Furies behind him.

He practically ran into Koji, who he'd been introduced to the day before.

"Best leave him be at the moment. That wasn't the answer he wanted."

"I could have guessed that." Hiccup dead paned.

"He doesn't want to kill it. He just can't loose anyone else."

"What was he like? Before he lost his Wife and son?"

Koji sighed "Honestly. Happy. He had no care in the world. I had never seen or have since seen a happier man than him with his family. To see him now. How he keeps going I'll never know."

"What happened last time? When he asked I mean."

"They refused him. Said if he disobeyed them not only would he loose his seat, but would also become an enemy of the Council."

"They Blackmailed him. Threatened his whole tribe for one dragon that had killed his wife and son."

Koji simply nodded. "It broke him. Something changed in him. He hasn't been the same since."

 **Thanks guys. Don't forget to review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi all this chapter has a rather dark section in it. I apologise if it affects anyone. If you feel you don't want to read it the skip down till you see two lines. I will then give you a brief summary of what happened. Sorry if it does affect anyone.**

Chapter 23

Night had fallen on the Island Corvus paced the deck of _The Leviathan_ in the full moon light. Everyone was asleep below. He wanted to go after the Huanter but to go against the council was to risk retaliation. He also didn't want to have to kill the dragon, after all if it was only acting as nature intended it couldn't be helped.

* * *

The full moon had reached its apex as Astrid, Gobber and Fishlegs poured over the final reports for tomorrow's council meeting.

"Gustav says the new recruits are making good progress. Well done Fishlegs, you taught him well." Said Astrid passing a piece of paper to him.

"Yeah good to see he's managing ok. Good thing he matured more now. I pay them a visit to The Edge in a day or two."

"Oh aye? 'N' leave the council down two members? Least wait till Val and Hiccup come back from their dragony thing." Gobber pulled at his every greying moustache as he spoke not looking up from the store's inventory. "By Odin's beard how have we used so much lumber?"

"Easy. The Twins found the Monstrous Nightmare gel crates." Astrid deadpanned, a collective groan came from the others. "Right. Come on. This will do for now. It's late and I'm up in the morning for Vomit and Stormfly."

"Ew. Didn't need to know that lass."

They all stood and Astrid doused the lanterns and candles. As they all stepped out into the cool night air she looked up at the stars. Thousands of tiny white dots could be seen around the full moon's light. Astrid though she saw movement, but she dismissed it as her eyes playing tricks.

"Alright." She said turning to the others. "After I've flown in the morning I come find you and we can finish up." The others nodded.

Suddenly Stormfly and Meatlug tensed.

"What is it girl?" asked Fishlegs

"Stormfly? What's wr..." Astrid never finished as a hut across the market square from them exploded in purple fire.

"We're under attack!" Shouted Gobber, breaking her from her shock induced stupor.

More explosions echoed three more buildings were ablaze or splinters.

"Gobber sound the alarm then get all non combatants into the Great Hall! Fishlegs any ideas what it is?"

"I don't know." He panicked " It looks like a Night Fury."

"Right get anyone and everyone in the air. Need to give Gobber as much time as possible then fight back." He nodded mounting Meatlug as she did with her Nadder.

The dragon races 'last lap' horn blared three times. This Hiccup had ordered was the alarm sound. People were already out of the houses and running about. Some carried weapons and ran to the defensive positions. Other held provisions or young children, unable to run themselves. Astrid heard Gobber shouting everyone into the Hall. She saw Snotlout, The Twins, Eret and Spikelout fly up to meet her.

"What we got?" asked Eret. As if by way of reply more huts exploded. Gothi's hut was blown apart but Astrid didn't even register that the old healer hadn't made it out.

Lit by fire light the riders saw the first glimpse of the Dragons attacking them.

"Wait are those Night Furies?" asked Snotlout not believing what he saw. "They look bigger." the moment of distraction was all it took. None of the rider's in the loose formation saw the fifth Dragon diving on him at the back of the group. Spikelout saw it at the last second and he and his Nadder were hit by the purple bolt that should have hit his son, both Dragon and rider fell to the ground in a wreck of a house and didn't get up. "Dad!" Snotlout shouted as he and Hookfang went down to try and help.

Astrid barely got the cry of "No!" from her lips before two more plasma blasts hit them as they landed. They remaining riders banked round to try and get on the tail of the hidden attackers but it was no use. While they flew over the fires, strafing Viking and building alike, the dragons were visible but once they were in the night sky they were practically invisible.

"Eret!" She bellowed "Go help Gobber get everyone inside!" Astrid was filled with rage and fear. They were experienced riders and were being taken down like it was their first time in the saddle.

Eret helped the last of the villagers inside when Gobber ran off toward the Forge.

"Where are you going?!"

"Grump! He's still in there!" He barged through the door of the Forge just before two blasts erased it from existence.

Through the fires Eret could see five black shapes heading straight towards him. He looked back to see the doors of the Great Hall wide open. He grabbed one and heaved with all his strength. He'd just got it half way when all the dragons fired two shots each. Four of them flew in through the doorway and impacted within, the rest hit the rocks above the doors Eret looked up just to see his death falling towards him. Skullcrusher came in at the last second and bashed him out of the way, trading him life for Erets. Eret however tumbled down the stairs and landed on the smile of a large battle axe. The axe imbedded it's self in his right leg and he grunted in pain. He looked up to see the Great Hall doors were almost completely collapsed and thick smoke was billowing out of the hole at the top.

Astrid was terrified she had seen almost all of her friend and family taken from her in such a short time. Just The Twins, Fishlegs and herself remained. There was a bright purple flare behind her and she heard Ruff and Tuff cry in pain. When she looked back they were gone.

She turned to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs. Go. Run while you can. Get to The Edge. Get out of here."

He never got chance to reply before both he and Astrid were knocked from the sky by two of the attackers. Fishlegs and Meatlug fell in to the ruins of the Store House. Stormfly and Astrid hit in the centre of the Market Square. As Astrid got to her feet she could hear Fishleg's cry's. She ran over to where Stormfly was and made to climb back on her, but her dragon looked up and barged her out of the way. Just as Astrid hit the wall a sharp pain flared in her lower torso. She looked back just in time to see her beloved dragon vanish in a purple fire ball.

"Stormfly! NO!" she screamed and tried to get up. Only then seeing the broken spear shaft jutting from her belly.

She looked up as a heavy thud landed in front of her, straight into the Red and Yellow eyes of a dragon. It opened its mouth and she could see purple light build. The Dragon fired.

* * *

 **Ok so if you HAVE read the bit above then skip this bit. If not, I'm sorry that it effected you there won't be much if any more like it in the story. Though it does serve a propose. The summary is:**

 **We see Berk with Astrid, Fishlegs and Gobber working for a council meeting the following day when Berk is attacked by five large Dragons with Red and Yellow eyes and purple Plasma blasts. The Five proceed to kill each and every rider in the defence of Berk and the village and its inhabitants. It ends with Astrid being killed by a point blank shot from one of the dragons. She is the last to die.**

* * *

"NO!" Shouts Hiccup sitting upright in bed he green tunic drenched in sweat his breathing is fast and panicked as he looks around his cabin a small candle burning at the bottom of its wick lights the room. Toothless looks at him equal parts concerned and fear. Hiccup takes several deep breaths and holds out his hand for Toothless. "I'm on bud. Just a nightmare."

He looks up as the door to his cabin bursts open and Corvus and Valka run in Corvus with an Axe in hand. Both sigh with relief to see Hiccup is alive. Valka moved in and sat on the Edge of his bad.

"You ok, Hiccup?" she asked worry played across her features.

He nodded "Yeah. Just a Nightmare." Valka looked less worried. Corvus however didn't.

"What was it about?" He asked sheathing his Axe.

"Berk. Being destroyed. Everyone getting killed. One-by-one. The village too. Completely destroyed. By dragons. Similar to Toothless."

The colour drained from Corvus' face "Did you see the eyes?"

Hiccup looked confused be nodded."Yeah. Red pupil. Yellow slit. Why? What's wrong?"

Corvus started into Hiccup's face. "Night Haunter. We need to leave now."

 **Thanks again, please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi all sorry its been a few days but I thought of a different way I could take this chapter. Natually this was AFTER I'd written the first one. But hey its here now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 24

The corridors of the mountain echoed as Hiccup, Valka and their dragons practically jogged after Sigrid and Corvus. He had said nothing after leaving Hiccup's room other than ask for a full explanation of his dream. Hiccup had told them while they flew to the mountain side, telling them of how five dragons with black scales, red eyes and purple fire had destroyed Berk and killed most if not all of its inhabitants.

"Five Night Haunters." was all Corvus had said. Colour draining from his face.

They followed them to a long corridor with twenty stone columns either side of a long red carpet. The six of them walked the length of the corridor stopping at an tall pair of Iron doors. Two armoured humans stood watch with an armoured Nightmare each.

"Halt. Stat your Name and reason for coming here so late." said one of the guards levelling a long spear at them.

"I am Corvus Dragonkin, Council Member. I come with Hiccup Haddock, Council Member and his Mother Valka Haddock."

"And your purpose?" asked the guard relaxing a little.

"We need an immediate audience with the High Dragons. An urgent matter has arisen that requires Hiccup and my attention."

The guard raised his spear to its original position and said "Very well, pass friend. I must inform you, only His Highness is in at this time."

"That will be fine. Thank you." Corvus barely gave the Iron doors time to side into the walls on metal rails before he rushed inside.

The room was a large cylinder stood on its end it's top vanished into shadows and darkness. The walls were carved and inlayed with Diamonds and other gems. Three small waterfalls flowed from the other points to the central pool, in which sat the Primearch. Corvus walk to the water's edge and bowed low, indicating that the others should too.

"What troubles one such as you to warrant a visit it to me in the middle of the night?" asked the dragon amused. Valka winced as the mind voice first came into her head loud before softening to a deep rumble.

"My Lord. Hiccup has had a dream." He paused. "Of Night Huanters. He saw them destroy his whole village and kill almost everyone. I can't help but feel the similarities to the one I told you I had, before I lost Tyra. I humbly ask that we leave this gathering and go to Berk before this dreadful attack and prevent it."

The Primearch thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "Very well. From previous attacks we can gather that someone involved or has a strong connection to someone involved has a dream or vision before it comes to pass. I hereby give you both permission to leave and attend to your business."

Corvus nodded. "I leave Valka Haddock as my chosen proxy on the Council. I give her full reason to speak for me when needed."

Valka was shocked. "I thought I'd be going with you. Berk is my home too."

"Sorry Valka. Cloudjumper isn't as fast as us. It's a three day none stop flight to Berk from here and we can't slow down." He placed a hand on her shoulder, silencing any objections she was about to voice. "Beside. I need someone here I can trust." She looked at him for a moment before nodding once. "Right. Hiccup we need to go now."

The pair turned to leave when the Primearch spoke "I will try to get a message Psychically to Elder. He returned to your Island early this morning. He may be outside my reach." Hiccup thanked him, hugged his mother and ran after Corvus and Sigrid, with Toothless close behind.

* * *

Asrtid was woken by a banging on the hut door. She climbed out of bed and walked down stairs rubbing sleep from her eyes and adjusting her tunic. It was actually Hiccup's but she wanted something of his. Gobber awaited her when she had opened the door. He had been on night watch.

"What's wrong Gobber? Snotlout? The Twins?"

"Nether actually. Gothi. She needs to see you."

"Why?"

"Dunno, apparently she started ranting and raving about some message for you."

"Really? Gothi ranting and raving?"

"Well scribbling and beating." Said Gobber putting a hand on the lump on the side of his head.

"Ok. I'll be out in a minute." She closed the door and quickly ran upstairs to change. When she remerged she was wearing her usual blue top and skirt. Gobber raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you own anything else?"

"Yes. I have a Red top too."

"You know you never used to be so sassy. You've been spending too much time with Hiccup."

Astrid smiled and shrugged. The two of them walked though the village. The cold morning age smelled clean and fresh. They passed a few fisher men heading out and some Market stall owners setting up for the day. Each offered a Good Moring and one of the sellers a younger man around eighteen offered the pair a pastry each, Astrid refused with thanks but Gobber gladly accepted the warm food. He commented between mouthfuls of his breakfast that having a metal hand socket was not the best of ideas. They reached the stairs to Gothi's hut as he finished and wiped grease from his face and followed Astrid up.

When the go to the Elder's hut she sat outside next to a box of sand her hands wrapped around her staff nervously.

"Gothi?" Asked Astrid softly so not to startle her. "Gobber says you have a message for me."

Gothi nodded and began scribbling in the sand. Gobber translated. "She says she was sent this message while she was a sheep. Really a sheep?" Gothi hit Gobber and he looked again. "Asleep. Sorry. You need to calm down I can barely keep up." Gothi took a deep breath and carried on. "She asks do you know anyone called Elder?"

Astrid thought for a moment then remembering the Psychic dragon Corvus had shown them too. "Yes, but how?"

"He has sent this message." the old woman swiped the sand to write more. "She says; Berk in grave danger Night Haunters attack coming tonight. Evacuate. Hiccup and Corvus on the way. Have left the nest last Night." Gobber and Gothi looked at Astrid who had gone pail as Gothi's hair. "What is it lass. What's a Night Haunter? Who is Corvus?" Astrid didn't move until Gobber put a hand on her shoulder. What he saw in her sharp blue eyes shuck him to his core. He saw fear. He had never seen Astrid with fear like this in her eyes.

Then like the snapping of a taught string she was back. "Thank you Gothi. Pack your things. Gobber, evacuate the island. Only dragon riders stay and only then volunteers. Get everyone else out. If there are any problems send them to me." It was Gobber's turn to be stunned, until Gothi hit him again.

"Ah. Thor damn you woman why can't your swinging arm age like the rest of you." This earned him another.

"Now Gobber!" Shouted Astrid, lighting a fire under him. "Thank you, Gothi." They each shared a bow before Astrid ran off into the village to help get people moving.

 **Thanks again guys and gals hope you all liked it. Already working on the next one so should be up soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi all sorry I haven't uploaded over the weekend, been busy with my Birthday and Birthday related shenanigans, but here we are. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 25

Hiccup flew alongside Corvus as the sliced through the misty morning air.

"Corvus can I ask you something?" shouted Hiccup.

"Sure."

"Why was my mother not allowed to come with us but Piper is? Not to mention all the others."

"Like I said. She and Cloudjumper are too slow. Toothless and Sigrid are exhausted. They have slowed for starters." Toothless growled in defiance but Hiccup could see his friend failing. "And anyway if Five Night Haunters are coming we'll need as much fire power as we can get."

Eventually the group broke free of the mist they all got sight of Berk. To Hiccup it was home. It settled an ache that he hadn't really noticed. To Corvus and the others, it was somewhere new to fight for and defend.

Corvus admired the Mountain on the far side of the island. "You know Hiccup. I bet me and the Dragons could do some really good work in that mountain."

"No thank you. We've had more than enough trouble with tunnels under the island as it is."

Corvus shrugged. The group contained about twenty or so dragons, including the two Night Furies and Aileas there were also Hector riding Stormchaser and a number of others including a species of dragon Hiccup had never see. Corvus had called them Sky Reapers.

He said they were the best at attacking air targets as their double heads fired a ball that exploded mid air. The three of them that flew with the others seemed very clumsy in the air, while they had no real issue with speed they were unable to turn well. The plan was for them to land and provide defence from the ground.

As the Flock approached Berk they saw a line of ships and dragons heading off towards Dragon's Edge. It had always been the intended fallback position should they need to leave. Most of the dragon training was done out there now overseer by Fishlegs and Heather, only basic training was still done on Berk. This being due to the fact that after the encounter with Drago three and a half years ago Hiccup had wanted there to be an alternative and so on an Island near The Edge a small cluster of huts had been built to act as emergency housing.

They were met by Gobber on Grump as they passed the old Chief statues out off the coast.

"Hiccup! By Thor it's good to see you. Astrid got this message from Gothi this mornin' and she's ordered Berk to be evacuated. You wouldn't happen to know why that is do you?" He looked back at the others. "Or why you with other riders and dragons."

Hiccup, Corvus, Gobber and the other riders touched down in the village square, though everyone was in a hurry to pack and get to a dragon or ship, they all stopped and stared at the new arrives. Fishlegs and Snotlout ran over too them.

"Hiccup." Called Fishlegs "What's happening? Are we expecting an attack?"

"I'll explain soon, gather all the Riders and Defenders in the Great Hall." Gobber nodded and set off to find the others. Corvus, Piper and Hector walked over from where they had landed to join Hiccup.

"Who are you?!" Accused Snotlout drawing his short sword and aiming it's tip at Corvus. The long blade of a Claymore clinked against his. He turned to look at Piper, her fiery red hair tied back in a loose pony tail. "Why hello. Who may you be? I am Snotlout Jorgenson, warrior and dragon rider. I can give you a tour of the Island followed by a meal at my place."

Piper scoffed "Ack for crying out loud put that damn tooth pick away before you hurt yourself." she then knocked his blade from his hand and sheathed her own.

"A Scot?!" He shouted "Hiccup did you know you WILLINGLY brought a Scot to our village?!"

"Snotlout. Please don't start."

"No. This cannot be aloud. Stoick would had never." Snotlout didn't get to finish his thought as Corvus had stepped forward and punched him in the nose. Snotlout looked at his bloody hand and then at Corvus. "Are you going to allow this? I have been assaulted by some wonnabe Dragon rider! I demand his head!"

Hiccup snapped. He jumped from Toothless and stormed over to the sitting form of his cousin. "For Gods sake Snotlout! Can you not for once in you pathetic little life see the bigger picture. The world is not a big play ground. I would have thought you'd have worked that out after Drago. But since then you have done EVERTHING you can to undermine me and try to find fault with what I do. I am Chief of this Tribe. Not you. ME. If you can't get that though you thick skull then I suggest you take a good long think about where you want to be. Yes I am not my Farther, but I doing my best. Has it been easy? No. Have I wanted to quit? Yes. But that's how my entire life has been. So do you know what I don't need right now? You or your self obsessed ego." He gesture to Corvus and the others. "These people have come willingly to help defend Berk from an incoming attack. They didn't have to and I didn't ask them. They have shown more selflessness and willingness to help than I haven't seen from you in YEARS! My Dad is gone and he isn't coming back so if you want to try and take the title of Chief then you can leave and not come back because I'm not going anywhere."

There was silence across the square Snotlout had suddenly found the patch of dirt in front of him to be the most interesting thing in the world and would not meet Hiccup's thunderous gaze. After a moment Hiccup said. "Get yourself cleaned up then get to the Great Hall. Go." Snotlout scrabbled to his feet and ran from the square holding his still bleeding nose. He passed Astrid on his way, who was running towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" She shouted and the trance was broken. Sound flooded back the other Villagers returning to their previous tasks. Hiccups inner Rage melted as he embraced his wife in hug that only two lovers could share. He buried his face in her neck and pulled back to share a kiss.

Fishlegs cleared his throat after a few moments. They all looked at him. "So." he began nervously. "Do you have a plan?"

 **There we go. Don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi all was going to put the Battle Of Berk in this chapter but I'm having trouble writing it so here is the last bit of set up. Hope you enjoy. Oh and if any of you were wondering. Yes I don't like Snotlout.**

Chapter 26

After a few hours of brain storming they all met in The Great Hall. The remaining riders who had not been given escort duty all huddled round one of the larger tables upon which Hiccup had laid out a detailed map of the village and surrounding area. In total around fifteen riders had stayed, this included all of the original six as well as Heather, Spitelout, Corvus, Piper and Hector. The rest were other group or team leaders. Gobber had also chosen to remain saying that he was more use here than anywhere else. Eret though reluctant had been put in charge of leading the others to Dragon's Edge. The assembled riders had already been assigned positions and designations. Snotlout, who stood awkwardly apart from the others fiddling with his nose, which as it turned out had been broken by Corvus' punch. His Father and Gobber had given him a stern dressing down explaining to him that Hiccup had had a harder first few years as Chief than even Stoick had endured. Spitelout had also pointed out that if Hiccup wanted he could have HIM banished or worse for what he had said. While they were all dubious about the Scottish Girl Hiccup trusted her it seemed and that was enough, for Gobber anyway.

"So, is everyone in agreement?" asked Hiccup as he finished explaining his plan. As usual he had expected Snotlout to chime in but instead he was thankfully silent. It was Spitelout who actually raised his hand first. "Yes Spitelout? Anything to add?"

"Not particularly add per say, more a clarification." Hiccup nodded for him to continue. "You said that only your team and this. Corvus was it?" Corvus nodded this time "Yours and Corvus' teams are to actually engage these Night Haunters and that the rest of us are to keep them from fleeing. Why not have us all in the fight? This is our home to defend after all."

Hiccup felt ashamed at his surprise of a genuine question from a Jorgenson. He nodded and pointed to the Village Square. "The Sky Reapers and Bola Launchers will be providing fire from the ground and with the speed, agility and firepower these Haunters have I want only our most experienced riders in the fight. These dragons can match and out match even a Night Fury in flight so I'm sorry Spitelout, I don't want people hurt."

Spitelout nodded and looked at Piper. "And what about the Scot?"

"Piper." She spat

"Sorry. Piper. I mean no offence when I say this but can we trust her? We've had somewhat a chequered past with the Scottish Clans you understand."

"Aye, it's to be expected when you invade our land!" She lowered her voice "Sorry. I shouldn't 'ave snapped at you. Look you can trust me. If I had wanted to do you harm I'd have not come along."

Spitelout was surprised to hear genuine sorrow in her voice. He stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok lass. Our people have done things to one another that either should be proud of. Besides if Hiccup. I mean. If the Chief trusts you then I trust you." He raised his voice so his son could hear. "As that's what we do. We trust the Chief and respect his decisions."

Hiccup had to admit Spitelout had matured over the years. Hiccup had rearrange the Berk Council so they held more say as a group and that each member could deal with day to day issues. Spitelout, Gobber, Astrid and Fishlegs were the main members and acted as 'Chief' when Hiccup was away. Hiccup only hoped that Snotlout would mature too. Sooner rather than later.

Hiccup clapped his hand to regain everyone's attention. "As happy as I am by this, we do have preparations to make. I'd like the Main Council Members and Corvus' people to stay, the rest of you are dismissed. I suggest sleep and a hot meal, we're in for a rough night." Some bowed other just said 'Chief' and left. After everyone else was gone Hiccup sagged. He and Toothless were exhausted. As soon as they were done Hiccup was going to sleep, be it in a bed, on a chair or even on a soft piece of ground he didn't care.

"What do you need?" asked Gobber.

"How is the evacuation going?"

"Pretty well."Replied the old blacksmith. "We should be done in an hour or so."

"Is The Edge prepared?"

"We sent word as soon as the order was given." stated Fishlegs proudly.

"Believe it or not, we know what we're doing." Said Astrid softly. "Now off you go. Bed." She looked at Toothless. "Both of you."

Hiccup yawed and turned to leave. "Thought you'd never say that."

She smiled as her husband and Dragon Child plodded from the Hall. She turned to Corvus and the others. "Have you been shown around?"

"Yes. We were given the tour of the Village upon arriving." Hector said his voice as deep as ever.

"Good. We have a Hut with a few rooms for visiting ambassadors and the like. I've taken the liberty of having it made ready for you Jarl here will show you too it." She gestured to a young boy of about twelve years and he waved in greeting. "Please rest. I'll have some food sent you."

"Thank you. It is greatly appreciated." They bowed slightly and followed Jarl from the Hall.

Astrid looked at the others. "I don't like the leader." Said Spitelout first folding his arms.

"Why because he knocked your boy on his arse and broke his nose?" asked Gobber barely holding back the amusement in his tone.

"Ah no. From what you said he deserved it. But it should have been Hiccup not Him. He had no right."

"Aye while I can't say I don't disagree I think he got off lightly. There were at least half a dozen others that would have done it for him."

"Mmm." Spitlout looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "So you think it'll work? The plan I mean."

"Hiccups plans may not always go, as planned but they normally work out well."

"That wasn't really an answer."

"Honestly Spitelout? I can't say. We're going up against a Dragon that can out fly an Night Fury and out shoot one too. Using a new species and riders who don't know how we operate. It really is too hard to say, but I have faith. In him and his plan." That seemed to be enough for him.

"Right well I have some final stuff to go over. Make sure the live stock is safe. If you'll excuse me." Spitelout left.

"I'd better go check on them and my Hiccup. I swear by all the Gods it's like I already am a mother to those two." Astrid turned and walked out at the Great Hall and headed for the Guest Accommodation, just below Hers and Hiccup's House.

 **Thanks again. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi all I know I said this chapter would be the battle of Berk but I am really struggling to write the fight so I slightly modified the prelude so you had something to read. Thanks guys.**

Chapter 27

Fog covered the ground it flowed through the gaps between buildings. It rolled over low walls like slow moving water. Corvus carefully stepped though the settlement. He froze when he heard the distant scream. Screams are different depending on what caused them, a scream of fear is high pitch and shrill, a scream of pain is deeper and longer, though sometimes cut abruptly short. The scream Corvus heard as he picked his way through the maze of dark buildings was one of pain, that stopped as suddenly as snuffing out a candle.

Corvus saw a short sword and a wooden round shield. He stooped to pick them up, as the sword came free of the fog he gasped and fought to keep his bile down. The sword was still clenched in the hand of its welder, only there was no person past the wrist. Grimly he released the severed hand's grip and dropped it to the floor. As he looked down the fog cleared briefly and he saw bodies. The ground around him was strewn with bodies. Corvus would look away but they were everywhere. Mercifully the fog returned hiding the macabre scene. Corvus heard another scream, similar to the first but this time it was unmistakeably female. Corvus ran as best he could in it's direction. Then as suddenly as a if stepping from one room to another Corvus left the fog and it's grisly contents behind.

Ahead of him were two figures, Corvus sprinted at them. His blood froze in his veins as one of the figures came into focus, it was Piper a terrible wound in her torso. She fell face first into the dirt and did not rise. Fire burned in Corvus' eyes and the other figure still wreathed in shadow laughed, it was a deep almost in human laugh. Eyes as red as dragon fire burned on the figure's 'face'. Corvus swung his borrowed sword the take the daemon's head but the blade ghosted through as if he had cut smoke. The Thing laughed again and thrust an arm at Corvus. He blocked with the shield but the arm pasted right though and into his body. Corvus screamed in unimaginable agony as cold burned him. The monster put a hand on Corvus' shoulder.

Corvus awoke and bolted upright. He was panting, sweat coated his body. The hand on his shoulder did not belong to a Hel spawn daemon, but to a very worried looking Piper.

"Corvus it's ok. It's ok. Your safe." She soothed. Her long red hair was loose and lolled around her chest and back. Her piercing emerald eyes betrayed her worry for him. "It was just a dream. It's ok. I'm here."

Corvus threw the furs off him and stood up. He walked over to a basin, petting Sigrid as he passed and poured some water from a jug into the bowl. He splashed a few handfuls of water on his face.

"You alright?" Asked Piper softly after a few moments.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Said Corvus not turning, both hands on the edge of the basin.

"You didn't seem fine."

"It was nothing. A bad dream is all." He picked up a piece of cloth and dried his body, face and hands. He had chosen to sleep with only underwear on his lower half and was glad for the cool breeze that was blowing through the room. He looked out the window. "Still a few hours till Sundown. Let's get some more sleep." He came back over to the bed and sat down. Taking Piper's hand in his and putting an arm around her. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked eyes closed.

"No."

"Will you tell me what it was about?" She was looking up at him now.

"Later." He kissed her and stroked her hair. "Now sleep." He did not have to wait long before she was sleeping again. However sleep was reluctant to return to him, almost as much as Corvus was to return to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup woke slowly. He was aware he was in bed, though he didn't remember getting into bed. The Terrors Loki and Nanna were curled up across his legs. Toothless was half on the bed, Astrid's side and half flopping on the floor. He sat up, much to the annoyance of the Terrors and propped his back up on the head board. He looked around the room and saw Astrid sharpening her Axe.

"Do you have any idea how un nerving it is to wake up to that?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. She looked up and smiled at him. "I don't remember getting into bed."

"You didn't." She said dryly. "You and Toothless barely made it through the door. I carried you up here."

Hiccup raise an eyebrow. "Both of us?"

"No you Muttonhead I carried you, with Toothless' help. Then he flopped out on my half of the bed."

"So you haven't slept?" a small amount of worry in his voice.

"Yes I have. The chair is good enough."

He nodded. "Right then probably should get ready. It'll be sundown soon." He shook the Terrors off him and got out of bed. "Everyone out?"

"Yes. All defences are up and manned. All none essential people are either at The Edge or on the way."

"Right. I'll have a quick walk round and inspect everything." He looked back at the still sleeping Night Fury. " If he wakes up tell him where I've gone." She nodded, he kissed her as she passed before walking down stairs and leaving their house.

Hiccup wondered round the Village it seemed wrong that is was so quite, so empty, so alien. He walked from one Bola launcher to another, checking every possible aspect of their construction. The last thing he wanted was for someone to get hurt or worse as a result of a misfire or design flaw. After checking and rechecking and then a final check just to ensure he hadn't missed anything he took a walk to the cliffs on the western side of the village to clear his thoughts. He turned the corner of a wooden store house and stopped as he sure someone else had had the same idea.

Corvus sat on a log near the edge of the drop staring across the expanse of calm waters. He heard the gentle rush of the waves below him.

"Beautiful view." The voice made Corvus start and he turned to see Hiccup leaning up against a wall. They smiled in greeting. "May I join you?" Corvus nodded and Hiccup sat beside him.

Light was bleeding from the sky as night began its advance.

"So, what troubles you?" Asked Corvus after some time had passed. Hiccup was surprised, He had thought he had displayed a neutral expression.

"Nothing. Why you ask?" he answered after too long a pause.

Corvus never once took his eye from the horizon as he spoke. "Hiccup, you have been Chief for three years or so. I have been one for nearly ten. I know when something is bothering you." He finally looked Hiccup in the eyes. Deep earthy brown to shining emerald. "Your eyes give you away. I can see something is nagging at you. You can talk to me in confidence."

Hiccup let out a long sigh that seem to lift a weight he didn't even know he carried. "It's this." He said pointing a thumb back at the village. "I just want to know if I did the right thing. If I'm still doing the right thing. Yes Berk is evacuated but we're still here, thirty people who had the chance to be safe but put that aside to defend the village. Why not just all leave and comeback later?"

Corvus put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and shook him gently. "Hiccup. You can't wallow in 'What-ifs' and 'Maybes'. You have made a decision and you have to stick to it till something changes." He removed his hand and looked back out to sea.

"Where fighting a Dragon that we don't know. I can't help but think of our last encounter and it's results."

Corvus' jaw tightened a second then he relaxed. "Don't worry. There was only two of us then."

"Yeah but now there're five of them."

"I know but we'll be fine. The fact that we have had so many volunteers speaks of faith in you and trust in your leadership. The men here would follow you to Helheim and..." Corvus' voices trailed off and he stood up. He expression was hard.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup as Corvus pulled a small telescope from a pouch at his left hip and peered through.

"Wake the others and sound the alarm. They're here."

 **Thanks again everyone and don't forget to review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi all I have FINALLY got the battle of Berk finished. It's a bit shorter than I had intended but I honestly couldn't think what more to add too it. Sorry. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 28

The night sky was filled with fire and light as dark shape swooped, dived and duelled. The alarm had been raised and by the time the Haunters had crossed inside the cordon almost all of the Berk Riders were up to meet them. Hiccup, Corvus , Toothless and Sigrid led the charge as they split the pack rolling and dodging return fire. Two of the Haunters dived on the Harbour where Target ships had been repurposed as decoys. Another went for the clouds Piper chased it with Hector. Each Night Fury dogged a Night Haunter.

The two at the Harbour then flew over the village. The Bola launchers fired first and though there were a number of near misses all failed to hit their mark. The Sky Reapers filled the sky with fire and the rest of the dragons on the ground added their shot to the defence. Both attackers were forced off unable to get clear shots at the defenders or the buildings.

Hiccup and Toothless darted after their Haunter, they weaved between sea stacks and cliffs. They skimmed the surface of the dark, ink black sea. Purple shots darted back and forth between the two. Hiccup was pushed to his limits with Toothless, their main advantage was they knew the land and had a better line in the turns.

Corvus and Sigrid weren't fairing much better. The Night Haunter they were fighting was different, this particular dragon seemed to know Sigrid moves, her ticks and techniques. For everything they tried it matched and countered. Sigrid was beginning to tire, she didn't have Toothless' knowledge of the area or how the wind came off the cliffs and rocks. Finally Corvus decided to take a risk. He looked up to the sky to check on Piper and Hector. Hector's Skrill, Stormchaser was utilizing its lighting attack's wide spread to hit the Haunter while Piper and Aileas covered them and drew it's attention.

"Let's get him to chase us." Sigrid was reluctant but agreed. With one last parting blast that came tantalisingly close to hitting it's target, Sigrid turned to aid Hiccup and Toothless with their Haunter. The plan worked within seconds the Night Haunter was on Sigrid's tail firing blasts of deep purple fire at an alarming rate. The white Night Fury ducked and weaved to avoid the torrent of fire from behind them. They pasted by Hiccup and Corvus decided not to shout to him as he was busy with the tail control.

"Ok Girl. We need to throw his aim off a bit. I'll spin round and let some bolts fly. Get ready for a fly over of the village." Sigrid growled her displeasure but understood her rider's plan. Corvus reached behind him and retrieved a crossbow, it had be longed to Gull.

The Crossbow was mostly made of wood from the Nest's island, it was lighter and stronger than anything else they had found. The design had been Corvus' originally, though Gull had 'appropriated' it for 'Testing' she had tweaked it and modified it, added a gas assisted loading and spring loaded priming cog. She had never been a designer but she had an eye for improvement. That had been her best feature in Corvus' opinion that and her wicked sense of humour. It was said you could find cleaner things on the underside of your boot than in her mind. But she had always been in a good mood and had kept the team together on more than one occasion. Now she was gone. Her name engraved on the Hall of the Lost back at the nest. Corvus believed she was causing Odin a headache even now, probably encouraging Loki or something like that up in Valhalla.

Corvus sighted along the top using the Flightmare tipped pegs to line up the shots. He gripped the trigger. Inside the Crossbow the cog began tuning with the spring coil. One bolt, Two. Three. Four and five. All flew the small distance between bow and Haunter, one missed the other four hit. The end of each bolt had been given a dip of Flightmare algae, as each hit a luminous blue splatter appeared on the Haunter. Perfectly timed the White Night Fury zipped low over the village, the Bola launchers and Sky Reapers took aim at the Blue Night Haunter and fired. Two Bolas found their target and with an angered roar the Haunter fell from the sky like a stone. It crashed into an old house that was currently used to store boat materials, all of which had been take to the Edge and stayed down. Several ground troops closed in to muzzle the beast and subdue it. Long thin tipped spears hollowed out and filled with speed stinger venom poked the Dragon and its protests ceased.

Corvus looked back from his victory just in time to see a second Night Haunter diving down to meet him. He didn't even get time to cry out before he was knocked from the saddle and the ground rushed up to catch him.

 **Thanks again. Now if you get a spare bit of time I'd like you to check out 'A Prophecy And A Viking' by . It's a very impressive story so far and he has put a lot of effort into his background and lore. Not to mention his style is very good too. Anyway check it out if you get chance.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi all not really much to say on this chapter. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 29

Corvus came too, laying on a pile of hay. Dawn was just beginning to creep its way across the sky tuning it a dark blue to a pale pink with wisps of cloud shadowed in the morning light. He sat up lifting his hand to his head as he immediately regretted it. His head swam, it felt like someone had forged a blade on his head. As he sat up Fishlegs came over.

"Steady. Take it easy. You were..." He would have continued had Sigrid not barged him out of the way. He waited a moment to compose himself again as much as allow the Night Fury to calm down. "As I was saying. You were knocked from the saddle and hit the ground. Thank Thor you landed where you did or we'd have been in a worse stat than this. As it happens aside from a serious blow to the head your fine, though I would take it easy for today. Drink lots of water and let me know if you feel dizzy or sick. Oh and absolutely no flying for at least twenty-four hours."

"Thanks. Aren't you a bit young to be the Village Healer?" Asked Corvus getting to his feet with Sigrid's assistance.

Fishlegs smiled. "I'm only her apprentice." He quickly added "But don't worry she says I'm her best."

"Well thanks anyway. What happened last night?"

"Not sure the full details but Astrid will know. We did bring one down though." He looked saddened "It's a shame it was necessary, and not without cost."

Corvus' head dropped a little. "How many?" His tone too dropping.

"Three villagers dead outright, five men injured, two of those are critical. As for Dragon losses only two lost one other injured." His expression seemed to fall even more. "But it'll never fly again."

"I'm sorry for what has happened."

"No. Don't be. From what Hiccup told us in his dream we all died so this is somewhat better. Now if you'll excuse me. I have other patients."

Corvus left the barn come healing house and stepped into the crisp cool morning air. His breath left faint clouds in the air and he pulled his collar up around his neck. The Healer, Fishlegs hadn't said the names of the dead and injured but a quick look around before leaving told him that none of his were in there at least. He found his way to the Village square and found Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless and the others. Corvus let out a sigh when he saw Aileas and Stormchaser too, as well as a shock of fire red hair in the mix. Someone called his name and the group turned to looked at him before being parted by Piper. She sprinted over to them before taking Corvus in a crushing hug.

"Don't you ever care me like that again. You hear me?" She sobbed.

"I can't make a promise you know I can't keep." He said smiling holding her as tight as she did him.

Piper pulled back and looked him in the eye. "You ever scare me like that again your gunna wish you had died." and Kissed him.

The others came over. Hiccup smiled and Gobber gave him a friendly pat the back that nearly sent him flying.

"By Thor's Hammer."Said the Blacksmith "I have never seen flying like that. Even from these two." He gestured at Hiccup and Astrid who looked slightly offended.

"Could someone explain what happened? You know after I hit the ground."

Hiccup nodded "Follow me." They all began walking towards the building Corvus' Night Haunter had fell into. Hiccup continued as they passed a Bola Launcher that was being dismantled. "The one you allowed us to down is in here subdued, though for how long we don't know. After it fell the others went in to a frenzy. They seemed to lose all tactics and just attacked at random." His voice dropped. "That was when we lost people. One of the Sky Reaper's had reached it's shot limit and the neighbouring Launcher was out of ammo and the shots came through. Bjorn, Scarr and Farangur were killed in the blast. One of your Reapers too." Corvus felt a pang of guilty, not just for the dragon but for the men as well. They had trusted his plan and by extension him, now they had paid the price.

"And the Haunter I helped bring down?"

"In here." Hiccup rapped his knuckles on the wooden door and the sound of movement and growing could be heard from inside. A few seconds later and Spitelout's face appeared at the door.

"Chief, these chains and muzzle won't hold him for long."

"I know. I have a Gronkle Iron muzzle cooling now as for the chains, Ruff and Tuff are getting me theirs." Spitelout raised an eyebrow. "Didn't ask, and I don't want to."

Spitelout stepped back and let the group in. It was dark inside, not too dark that they couldn't see but a stark difference to the dawn outside. As they moved further in they heard deep growls and the chink of metal on metal. Slowly as their eyes adjusted they saw a dark shape spiralled out on the floor. Hiccup and Astrid almost took pity on the creature but then they remembered what they could do and what it had been sent to do to Berk. The Haunter was at least twice the size of Toothless, its scales were jet black, more so than Toothless' and less reflective. Were it not for the blue smear down it's right flank they could have easily missed it. Upon seeing them it attempted to rise but the chains and straps held it in place. Corvus took a lantern from a hook on the pillar next to him and stepped closer to its head. It watched him as he moved around from it's right side. Corvus froze as the left side of it'd head came to view. Where it's right eye was red with a yellow slit and glowed slightly the Haunter's left eye was damaged the eye itself a milky pink with the glow and a long line scare across it.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup joining Corvus at it's head.

"I know this particular Night Haunter, and it knows me." He snarled reaching behind himself and unsheathing his right-hand axe. "More importantly It knows this." He held the axe and twirled it in his hand lighting the blade. The Night Haunter recoiled as if in fear. "And I have a score to settle with this one." Corvus smiled wickedly.

 **Thanks everyone please don't forget to review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi all little bit of post Battle in this with a few revelations. Enjoy.**

Chapter 30

The others had to practically drag Corvus from the building to stop him taking his anger out on the Dragon inside. It was Piper who had finally made him see sense.

"It was shot down on Berk, therefore it is up to Hiccup to decide it's fate. Not yours." She had said before he turned and marched from the store house towards the Arena. Sigrid looked at her, worried. "I know. Go after him. Try and calm him down I'll come find you in a bit." The white Night Fury nodded and ran after her rider. Piper looked back at the Haunter, she could swear it was genuine fear in its eyes.

"What am I going to do?" asked Hiccup, running a hand through his hair.

"Leave him to me." She said as they stepped back out in the morning air.

"Thanks. I can't imagine what he's going through. The send off the those we lost will be tomorrow, I've sent Terrors to The Edge." She nodded "I'm going to get some food if you'd like to join me."

"Thanks but I'd better go talk to him." He nodded and set of followed by the others, Spitelout called something about bringing him some back but she didn't hear.

* * *

Piper found Corvus after around half an hour had past. The Sun was just rising out of the ocean, the air was cold but not unbearable. She found him in the old Dragon Arena. He had set up a number of dummies and was gradually taking each one apart. Sigrid sat a safe distance way and gurgled at her approach, a worried look on her face. Piper waited for him to disassemble his current foe before addressing him.

"Corvus." She called not getting any closer.

"Yes?" He said bitterly not looking at her.

"Are you ok?"

"ME?" he laughed without a trace of humour. "Oh I'm fine." His reply came split by axe swings. " Just. Perfect we finally catch an Odin damned Haunter. The one that killed Gull and Overwatch and I can't take any kind of revenge."

"It's not our call."

"The Hel it is! Night Haunters have been after us for years. Do you know how many we've lost to them?" He stopped and looked at her and she saw tears in his eyes. "Eight. Out of all of our friends we've lost over the years only two were not from a Haunter."

"I know..." She began but Corvus cut her off.

"Now I finally have a chance to even the score and I can't." His last swing knocked the latest dummy flying, he didn't move to pick up a new one. "You weren't there Piper. I saw Gull die. I held her as her life left her. And do you know what my last words were?"

"No."

"A lie. The last thing she heard was me Lying to her. I couldn't save her." He dropped to his knees and Sigrid and Piper took a step closer. "I wanted to. I tried to. But. I wasn't good enough. Now her name is on the Memorial Wall." He let go of his weapons and brought his hands to his face and let the tears fall.

Piper put her arms around him and pulled him to her chest, she kiss his head and spoke softly to him. "No one blames you for them Corvus. No one. We all know you'd have given your life to save anyone of them. So why can't we do the same for you?" He gave no reply so she carried on. "What happened is not your fault. None of us would have done anything different. You are a part of our group, our family. We all care about you." she rocked him back and looked into his red eyes. "You know as well as I do that we all believe you are the one to lead us but you have to be willing to be open with us. Like before the tribe. What happened to the happy boy I knew back then?"

Corvus grumbled something and she made him repeat it. "He died with Tyra."

She slapped him across the face Sigrid jumped at the sound. For a moment the three of them were silent, Corvus raised his hand to his cheek and looked Piper. She herself had tears threatening to overwhelm her eyes, She stood up. Sigrid looked quickly between the two unsure on what to do.

"I know it was hard." She said quietly barely holding back the emotion in her voice. " She was my best friend. Fell? He was like my Nephew. I know it's not the same but stop and think a minute. Don't you think it was hard for me? I found her Necklace and Fell's doll. I was the one who broke the news to you. She was like a sister to be. I was strong for you. Now we have a chance to find out something about these attackers and all you want to do is kill it? That won't bring anyone back and it will only make you feel worse in the long run. So don't you ever come to me about how hard it was for you and how you changed because we all changed. But most of us can move on. And if you can't then why are you with me?" She couldn't hold back any more and she ran from the arena in tears.

Sigrid nudged her rider for some kind of response, he didn't even look round."Please Sigrid. I need some time alone." The Night Fury bowed her head low and slowly walked out after Piper, looking back once at the kneeing form of her rider, alone on the stone floor.

* * *

Hiccup paced his room. Loki, Nanna and Toothless were watching him as he did so. Astrid stood at the window looking out to sea. A red movement caught her eye as it ran into the forge.

"Babe? I'm just going to head out for a while." Hiccup grunted his reply not fully listening and she kissed him as she pasted.

Astrid made her way across the Forge stopping Gobber before he could go in after Piper. Guest of no the Forge was his place. His sanctum and he didn't like people going into it without permission.

"Let me deal with it. Hiccup needs you more now. Preferably before he wears the floor out." she had said before Gobber had turned to go see the Chief.

Astrid stepped quietly past the ever sleeping form of Grump and looked around, Piper wasn't in the main forge or saddle area. She made to leave when she heard a sniff from the back room, Hiccup's personal workspace. Miraculously when Drago had attacked Hiccup's room was the only part of the old building not severely damaged. Astrid paused a moment before pushing through the Curtain. Piper sat on a crate knees up under her chin and her face lost in her fiery hair.

"Piper?" said Astrid softly. The other Girl looked up suddenly, her eyes were almost the same colour as her hair and she had tears flowing down her face.

"Sorry." She sniffed again wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her battle dress. "Am I not meant to be here?"

Astrid smiled "No but don't worry I said you can." She stepped over to Hiccup's chair and made to sit down. The chair however, being Hiccup's was not normal. At some point in time Hiccup had fitted balls to the legs to allow him to roll around on the stone floor and a rotating joint to the base of the sit so he could spin round. Useful but not when Astrid wasn't expecting the chair to run away from her. The sharp yell of surprise and her stumble caused a brief smile to flicker across Piper's face. Astrid made a mental note to beat Hiccup with his stupid chair later. She composed herself and sat on the edge of the desk. They sat not saying a word until Astrid cleared her throat.

"What's wrong? You seemed fine this morning. What brought the change on?" Piper didn't answer. She leant forward and spoke softer. "C'mon. You can tell me. I'll just be between me and you."

Piper slowly lifted her head. The tears had stopped though that was probably as she had ran out. "It's Corvus." She croaked, her throat was dry and rough. Astrid looked under the desk and in a small barrel filled with Ice-water and a couple of bottles. She picked one pulled the cork and took a sniff of the contents then pasted it to Piper.

"Chilled fresh water." she said as the Redhead took the bottle and drank some of the liquid.

"Thanks." She took another gulp and offered it to Astrid who accepted. "He's changed. Not in a go way. I know you haven't seen him too much but before we crossed paths he was different. Happier, more carefree." She looked up quickly and added. "Not that I mean anything by it it's just that when he heard about Toothless. It just brought up old memories and not good ones either. These memories take a few days to subside again but he hasn't this time. Since we lost Gull he's just gotten worse." She took the bottle back and drank some more.

"How do you mean worse?" asked Astrid as much wanting to help as find out more about them.

"His temper has been shorter and he isn't thinking rationally. I know he hides it we but I can see through that. He's hurting. Every time we lose someone he gets depressed. He blames himself for things that he has no control over. Now the Council won't allow him to hunt the Night Haunters even after Gull and Overwatch. He thinks they are too bias. Not concerned with Human life. He's wrong but he's blinded by his guilt and anger. So when he found we had caught a Haunter and not only that the one that had killed Gull and Overwatch, he wanted blood."

"But doesn't he know that doing that won't bring anyone back?"

"Yes. He knows, he just wants revenge. He wants to kill it for killing Gull and Overwatch and for what it came here to do."

"And what do you want?" Astrid reach under and took another bottle. This one had sweet Honey Mead by the smell. 'Hiccup you sneaky git. I knew you still had some of this.' She thought to herself and tried another bottle, Water in this one.

"I don't know." She looked up into Astrid's face. "I mean I know part of me wants the Haunter to suffer for the ones it's killed but that isn't our way. We don't hurt or torture. I know that Good Dragons will do by things if their loyalties are in the wrong place but from what we know these are wild and answer to no one."

"Which means it's what they do naturally. Which is as much their fault as if they had been told to do it."

Piper nodded. "That isn't the worst part though." When Astrid remained silent she continued. "As you may have guessed me and Corvus are close. Very close. We're together."

Astrid laughed. "Yeah a blind and drunk Berserker could see that."

Piper's head dropped. "Well recently he been dwelling on Tyra, his previous, and I'm wondering if he actually does have feelings for me or am I just a replacement?"

"Oh well that's something you and him need to talk about."

"But that's still not the issue." She looked Astrid in the eye. "Astrid, my moon is late."

"What?!"

"My blood moon is at least three weeks late. I. I think I am with child. His."

 ***Insert Evil Laugh* Thanks everyone. Just a reminder if you have ANY ideas for anything, Dragons, Characters, events absolutely anything let me know and I'll see if I can put it in anywhere after all I am writing this for you lot too and I love having your Input. All ideas if used will be credited to the one(s) who helped me. Just pop it in a PM or say you have an idea in a review and I'll PM you.**

 **Thanks again. Don't forget to review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi all hope your all keeping cool in the ridiculously hot weather here in the UK, and if your not in the UK I hope you well too.**

Chapter 31

Hiccup was sat in a chair having failed at dislodging any of the four dragons from his bed when he heard a thud at the door. He stood and walked over to a window and looked out earning a grumble from Toothless. Sigrid was doing her best at breaking down the door.

"Sigrid? What's wrong? Is it me?" She shook her head. "Corvus?" She shook again. "Toothless?" She Nodded. "Oh. You want Toothless to come out and play." Sigrid jumped and danced around. Hiccup turned back to the room to see a very excited Toothless bobbing up and down and wiggling. "Well does Toothless what to go out and play?" As if to answer Toothless dove out the window knocking Hiccup off his feet laughing. Hiccup picked himself up. "Well at least I get my bed back." He turned to see Stormfly move to occupy the space the Night Fury had left. "Oh for the love of Thor!"

* * *

The ships and Dragons had begun to arrive back from the Edge and the village was beginning to return to some semblance of normality. The few houses that had been damaged had had repair work done and those that knew wounded and dead were tending to them. Hiccup was standing on the docks meeting them back. Most thanked him for looking after them but there were a few, older villagers who had seen Hiccup's order to evacuate as cowardly and had voiced these thoughts to Hiccup as loudly as they could. When they then found he had enlisted the help of outsides it had taken Gobber announcing that Hiccup would be answering any questions in the Great Hall tomorrow to silence them.

"Thanks Gobber. What is their problem?" He had sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Eh one too many blows to the head if you ask me. I wouldn't worry those lot had issues with Stoick too." He took a long drink from his mug hand, removed it and offered it to Hiccup. Who refused. Gobber drained his mug and dropped it into a leather satchel at hi hip and dug out his usual appendage.

"You know maybe their right. Maybe Dad was a better Chief. After all he ever made mistakes."

Gobber chuckled. "Oh Hiccup. When your Dad first became Chief he made more mistakes than I count."

Hiccup smiled. "So that's what including your toes, ten?"

Gobber stopped mid flow and looked over at Hiccup who had taken a step away. "I should hit you for that."

"I'm your Chief!"

Gobber took his chance and clipped Hiccup round the back of the head. "Your still my apprentice."

"Till when?" Hiccup asked rubbing a small bump.

"Till I'm in Valhalla! Now stop yapping."

Hiccups smile had returned "I could have you drawn and, well I'd say quartered but your already half way there." By the time Gobber had turned and thrown his Mug hand at him, Hiccup was running along the decking. The mug missed Hiccup's head by only millimetres before bouncing off the wooden planks and falling into the harbour with a plop.

"Oh bugger. That my last one." said the Blacksmith looking at the water below.

* * *

Corvus was sat on the hill side overlooking the village. The cool breeze brought with it the smell of cooking from the Great Hall which made his stomach growl. He had attempted to find Sigrid and or Piper to apologise but had sat down to think of what he was going to say to either of them. He loved Piper he knew he didn't but this business with the Night Haunters had brought up old memories, old emotions and feelings long buried. He loved Piper but he was questioning if he really loved her or what she was replacing. He shook those thought from his head. Until two weeks ago he had been talking about moving in with her or her with him. He DID love Piper he just needed her to know how hard it was to deal with a dragon that had caused him so much pain. Sigrid was easy to make up to, a few nice big cod and a couple of eels hidden in the other dragons baskets and she'd be his again. He did need to apologise though. Not just to Sigrid and Piper but Hiccup and Astrid too. The other Riders of the Nest and Berk. He hadn't been himself and he was taking anger out on those who didn't deserve it. Except that boy who he had punched. He HAD deserved it. No one spoke that way about Piper. The boy's father had offered an apology on his son's behalf but Corvus had simply waved him off saying it wasn't the father's duty to apologise for a son of that age.

Corvus' stomach growled again as if demanding to be filled and if there was one place he knew he'd find Sigrid, it was where there was food.

He stood up and brushed the grass he'd been absently picking for a while now from his leather work and turned to head back to the village. When someone shouted him.

Snotlout was marching over to him, his face determined and of set from the broken nose, a Monstrous Nightmare followed behind him. Behind him were the other Berk Riders and their respective dragons, minus Hiccup and Astrid. Snotlout stopped before getting within arm's reach of Corvus.

"You owe me outsider." He snarled, his voice was more nasally than it had been before, this was due to the wool still pushed up each nostril which made the poor boys nose look even bigger. When Corvus made no response he continued. "You hit me. You broke my nose. You damaged my perfect face."

That was it, Corvus sniggered. The other riders laughed too. "I'm sorry I held on for as long as I could. That was good. I didn't know you were the village comedian."

Snotlout's lip curled in anger first he had hit him now he was laughing about it. He would pay for this. "Shut up. I'm going to pay you back for what you've done to me. I have a status in this tribe a standing."

"Well someone has to be at the bottom I suppose." Said Corvus smiling. Snotlout growled. "Oh sorry are you the Village laughing stock too? Your daddy must be so proud of woo." Corvus put on a childish tone for the last part." He held his arms out and smiled. "C'mon then. Let's see it. I'll even let you land the first punch, but be warned you'd better kill me or Knock me out. You won't get a second."

That was enough to goad him into attacking without thinking, something Corvus believed he did often. Snotlout lunged at Corvus, throwing punches that were easy to dodge. Corvus made a show of it, leaning out of the way, his hands behind his back. He twirled round right hook adding a skip to finish.

"Oh my I didn't know you were such a good dancer. I thought we were fighting. Come on land your free punch."

"Sand still."Said Snotlout through gritted teeth.

Snotlout lounged forward and Corvus stepped out again, this time stripping him up. Snotlout picked himself up and growled again.

"Come here!" He roared and fell for the same trick again. This time when he got back up he drew a short knife from behind him and held it in his right hand, blade out in an offensive hold.

Corvus' expression darkened. "Wow boy that's no wooden blade. I said free punch not stab."

Snotlout laughed at himself "Not so tough now are you, Outsider. When I'm done I'll take you head as a trophy and give you precious Scott a finger as a keep sake."

"You draw a blade you better know how to use it."

Snotlout stepped forward and made to slash at Corvus' bare chest. Corvus caught the arm mid swing with his left hand and twisted it, the pain reflects made Snotlout's hand open the knife fell from his grip and Corvus caught it in his right and delivered a knee to the stomach that drove the breath from the boy's lungs. Corvus then flipped Snotlout over his shoulder and onto his back dazing him. Before Snotlout could recover Corvus was on him, right knee on his chest pinning him down with his left knee on Snotlout's left arm just below the elbow. Corvus' left hand had a hand full of Snotlout's black hair held painfully exposing his neck, to which the blade of his very own knife was now pressed. Snotlout whimpered as Corvus lowered his voice to a deep threatening tone.

"You listen to me and you listen well. I could kill you right now, one quick slice and you get you watch your life flow from your throat. I'm not." Snotlout let out a small sigh of relief."What I AM going to do is walk away from here and inform your Chief that you turned a stupid revenge fight into an attempted Assassination. I am a Chief, if I were to demand it I could have YOUR head on a wall. But thanks to my mercy and the fact I like most of your tribe I won't. But know this if you ever threaten me, my tribe or Piper again in anyway, the last thing you weedy, little eyes ever see," He learned down more and whispered to his ear "Is my axe, falling on your head. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Snotlout nodded slightly for fear of the blade at his throat.

"Good." Corvus elongated the word. "Now I'm going to get off you now and walk away. You will count to Two hundred before you get up and you will not follow me."

Snotlout nodded again and Corvus got up off him removing the blade from his neck. Corvus walk past the group of other riders, passing the knife to Fishlegs who stepped back warily. Corvus nodded to the and placed a hand on the Monstrous Nightmare's snout. Hookfang nodded back and they all watched him walk away as if he had done nothing more than win a game of _Maces and Talons_.

 **Thanks again. Don't forget to review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi all just finished this so here you go. Enjoy.**

Chapter 32

Astrid and Piper entered the great hall, they had spent a long time in Hiccup's workshop and had eventually gotten around to sharing the last of the Honey Mead, it wasn't the best thing for either of them to be drinking in their condition but half a bottle each wouldn't hurt. They both collected some food from what was available which given the limited time and supplies the cooks had had as impressive. There was cooked meats and fish as well as vegetables and fresh fruit, but the best part for Astrid was the bread, fresh from the oven to the point of still being warm and crunchy. Astrid helped herself to a reasonable size helping of bread and some soup that had been made with meat cuts and juices. Piper picked some cold meat, bread and an apple.

They found Corvus and Hector sitting at a table and made their way to join them. Corvus was in the middle of telling Hiccup something, throwing his arms around as if reacting it. Hiccup and Hector noticed them first Hector rising from his seat as he always did when a woman approached him.

"Good afternoon fair ladies." He said bowing low. "We would be honoured if you'd consider joining us." Piper giggled and Astrid felt her cheeks redden and not just because of the Mead either.

She caught Hiccup's sidelong look and smiled playfully. "What? I like to be treated as a lady some times." Hiccup burst out laughing. She would have hit him for it but all the other males within earshot were laughing too. She gave a quick look round and nodded to some of the women sat with them then as one they all gave a quick smack round the back of the head to their respective men.

Corvus laughed as Hiccup rubbed his head, he was sure that he could feel a lump already forming. Corvus cut his laugh off when Piper merely raised her hand. This time it was Hector's turn to laugh, his was a deep throaty chuckle that worked it's way to be full and loud.

Corvus looked at him side long. "You cannot do anything to me because my Woman is not here."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "No, but I'm sure Jorunn would let me do it in her place." Hector stopped laughing. They all looked at each other until they couldn't hold back. All five of them erupted in laughter. When they had all finally calmed down Piper turned to Corvus and asked. "What story were you telling this time?"

Corvus smile as he thought back. "Well you remember that guy I punched?"

"Corvus you punch a lot of guys." Stated Piper matter-of-factly.

He turned to Hiccup and Astrid. "Oh What's his name. Snot lice?"

"Snotlout?" Asked Astrid as Hiccup was shovelling food into his mouth as if someone were going to steal it. Which given how Loki was and how he'd taught Nanna everything he knew about acquiring food they were a genuine risk.

"Yeah that's the guy. Anyway, remember how I hit him? Well, turns out he decided he'd like a second go. So I'd been out looking for Sigrid and or Toothless and he came up to me saying I owed him and how he was going to make me pay." Piper smiled partly because she knew how this was going to end anyway and partly because of the boyish enthusiasm to the way Corvus was when he spoke, it was something she loved about him. "So anyhow he then pulls a knife." This got her attention, but given how he was here and not in the healer's care or covered in blood he'd been able to handle it. At this point Corvus was using a leg of chicken as a representation of the knife. He had just finished his story and stood holding the 'knife' in the air above him. This was as much an invitation as Loki needed with accuracy and grace that could put a Nadder to shame the little Terror swooped down and snatched the 'weapon' from Corvus' hand before flying up to share it with his mate. Corvus turned to look angrily at the pair which the others struggled to contain the laughter again.

"Oh no!" Shouted Hiccup, sarcasm blatant in his voice. "The great and powerful Corvus, disarmed and defeated by the greatest of all foes. Loki the Terrible Terror."

"I will have my revenge Terror! Do you hear me? REVENGE!" Corvus was furiously waving his fist in anger and all he got in return was Loki's attempt at a raspberry. It wasn't brilliant but it got the message across to Corvus, who slumped back down to his seat looking defeated.

Hiccup smiled. "Taught him well." he said in a low voice.

"What was that?" Snapped Astrid sharply.

"Hmm? Oh I said, Me and Corvus have dragons to find."

Corvus nodded and stood to leave. "Yes. Yes we do. See you later." He kissed Piper as he passed by and followed Hiccup out the Hall.

* * *

The Sun was beginning it's decent into the western horizon, casting long dark shadows in the cool depths of the Forest as Hiccup and Corvus walked thought looking for signs of their dragons. It would be dark soon and chances were they had already missed the evening meal. Either of them minded though Hiccup had stopped by the bakery on his way past to check how old Gunnur was doing. He was older than Valka or Gobber and too much 'excitement' as he called it wasn't good for him. As a way of saying thank you to Hiccup who had once again put his life on the line to save the village he gave them each a stuffed pasty of a minted Lamb and vegetable filling as well as a bottle of Mead each. It was Gunnur's own brew and was spiced with a nice kick to it. Both Hiccup and Corvus had attempted to refuse but the cold man had been very instant. Both of them left a few gold coins on the counter without Gunnur noticing before they left.

"Still nothing." Said Hiccup. "We've lost them."

"Some people lose a Knife or their mug. Nope we lose dragons. Two dragons." Hiccup smiled. "What?"

"I once said those exact same words when I first shot Toothless down. Gods that seems like a life time ago."

"How long's it been since you met Toothless?"

Hiccup thought for a moment "Oh. Seven, Eight years now? What about you and Sigrid?"

"As long as I can remember. I was raised with her."

Hiccup stopped. "You were what?"

"Raised with her. I grew up with her and the other Night Furies."

"Ok I'm going to need some back story here."

"Well." Corvus sighed. "I was found adrift at sea, a babe no more than two winters old. I don't know who my parents were or what type of people. Norse, Scott, English. I don't know and I doubt I ever will. According to what I was told a Tide Glider found me floating in a small boat and pushed me to shore and Fury Isle. There Blackscale and White-eye decided that such a small innocent human was of no threat. They took me in and I grew up there with me Brother Sigrud and my Sister Sigrid. I was taken before Elder who implanted Norse and English and Gaelic, the Scottish tongue into my mind. I was so young I apparently kept switching without realising. He also gave me Draconic, or at least what it's possible for humans to say."

Hiccup was dumbfounded "So what your saying is you were raised by a Night Fury colony?"

"Yeah pretty much. It was strange but I never really though anything of it. They never tried to hide what I was but they always took me as a member. They loved me and cared for me as if I were a Night Fury too."

"So how did you start the tribe? How did you meet the others?"

"Well you see when me and Sigrid first started flying we would travel and we often found people and villages under attack, sometimes by dragons, sometimes by humans and we just helped. You know it wasn't easy sure but nothing worthwhile ever is. It's easier to steal a loaf of bread than it is to bake one."

"And what about the tribe or your friends?"

"Some of found us some we found. A few had already made peace with dragons and were working and living with them. After a while all the villages that kept getting attacked asked if we could help so we made the nest. It worked, Humans now live and work in harmony with dragons."

"That's amazing." Hiccup looked at his feet and saw a Night Fury foot print in the soft dirt. "I've got a print."

Corvus came over to him. "Is there anywhere near by that is of significance to Toothless?"

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair as he looked around to get his bearings. "Of course." He snapped his fingers. "His cove. It's where we go for some peace and quiet." He set off at a brisk jog, Corvus not far behind. "It's this way."

After a few minutes Hiccup slowed to a stop. Corvus was looking around so much he near ran into Hiccup's back.

"See them?" Asked Corvus looking over Hiccups shoulder.

Hiccup gave him a smile and pointed across the cove to an old hollow tree at the other side of a small pond. "There they are. Sigrid and Toothless were both curled up in a rough ball top-tailing the other. Both dragons were asleep with only the odd twitch or mumble disturbing them.

Corvus chuckled. "Hm Yin and Yang."

"Huh?" Asked Hiccup as he began climbing down to the cove.

"Oh nothing. Something Koji once said. For the world to be in balance there must be a opposite for everything. Good must have Evil. Light must have Dark." He nodded to the two dragons. "White must have black."

"Almost seems a shame to wake them doesn't it?"

The stepped closer to the sleeping mass and Corvus' foot kicked a pebble that bounced twice before landing in the water with a plop. Both dragons woke up and look around ready to attack immediately calmed down when they saw it was only their riders. They little game of hide and seek was over.

Both riders were pounced on and had demands of attention and scratches of them in seconds. Then after a short time Hiccup decide they should be heading back to the Village as he had to address them tomorrow and yawing was not something a Chief should do.

Hiccup and Toothless took off first with Corvus and Sigrid not far behind. Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about what Corvus had said. "He was raised by Night Furies. How?"

T **hanks everyone.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi all sorry for not updating last week but I decided to have some time off after I accidently lost the two Chapters I'd written when I didn't save the document. Then I could bring my self to write them again so I took a few days of. Anyway thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 33

Hiccup stood in the middle of a large wooden stage that had been erected in the Great Hall. Astrid, Gobber, Fishlegs and Corvus sat in three of the four chairs that were also on the stage set farther back. Piper and the other riders, minus Hector who had been sent back to The Nest with a message to pass on to Elder, stood off to one side just off the stage. The vast majority of the village were crammed inside with only a very few remaining at The Edge for some relaxation.

Hiccup stepped forward and addressed the crowd. "My friends and fellow tribesmen. Some of you have expressed concerns as to my absence of late and the order to evacuate the island."

"Aye and enlisting the help of no good outsides and a Scott!" called a voice from the crowd and some in the crowd murmured shock or anger. Hiccup knew or at least had a good idea as to who the heckler was and Corvus gripped the arms of his chair with white knuckled hands.

"Yes, that too." Hiccup continued not giving the satisfaction of annoyance. "However. I have called this gathering to put those concerns to rest. When I left on my last scouting expedition we strayed into the territory of another tribe. The Scaleback Tribe. Due to an unfortunate misunderstanding Their Chief Corvus Dragonkin," Hiccup waved his hand at Corvus who stood and bowed. "Mistook us for enemy scouts and captured us." There were more mumblings but Hiccup continued. He explained the Council of Dragons and how the world had multiple Alphas and the events that had transpired to the point of the Night Haunter attack. Corvus bowed his head when he spoke of how Gull and Overwatch had died. When he had finished he turned to face Corvus and asked. "Corvus, do you have anything to add?"

Corvus nodded and stepped forward. "Noble Vikings of the Hooligan tribe. I thank you all on behalf of myself and my riders for you hospitality and your welcome. I only wish we could have come on better winds, however we had no other option. While Chief Hiccup has explained the Night Haunter to you unfortunately he can play across just how deadly these dragons really are. It was my suggestion for Berk to be evacuated and while we did win and fend the creatures of we lost people, this however would be nothing compared to if you had still been here. So please do not think less of your Chief. He did what was best. Thank you."

Both Corvus and Hiccup sat down and Gobber stood again. Hiccup noticed what sounded like a laboured sigh when he was finally up. Gobber was no young man anymore and Hiccup was beginning to see it. "The Chief will now take questions from the people. If any wish to ask then please step forward." Some people shock their heads other stepped forward and placed an Item on the stage edge, which indicated a question or issue.

Gobber bent and collected the first item. It was a small knife make of a dragon tooth. He held it up and Malbur stepped forward. He was an older man, older than Gobber though his body seemed unaware of his age and refused to weaken. While a strict honour follower and tradition lover he had adapted well in the past years. He had lost too many friends to dragons to forgive them but he had killed almost as many if not more of the dragons so he tolerated them. "Chief Hiccup, while I do not know what happened between you and this other Chief. I simply ask. how can we be sure we can trust him? Please understand Chief Corvus I mean no disrespect."

Corvus nodded and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup returned his nod and Corvus stood and walked to the edge of the stage. "What is your name my friend?"

"Malbur. Son of Halgurd."

"Come join me Malbur, son of Halgurd." Malbur hesitated before climbing on the stage. He stood a full head and shoulders above the younger man. "Hold out your hand." Hesitantly Malbur complied. Corvus slid a knife from his belt and placed it in Malbur's hand, He then lifted the arm till the blade was at his neck. Corvus looked directly into Malbur's eyes and said. "If you see a hint of dishonestly of falsehood in my words I want to slit my throat." Malbur nodded. "I Corvus Dragonkin, Chief of the Scaleback Tribe and Dragon Council member and lord, do here by swear to stand by the side of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe for whenever he requires. I will defend him and the tribe with my life and honour."

Malbur nodded and lowered the blade before passing it back to Corvus and taking his wrist in his hand. "You have great courage and honour Chief Corvus. I would follow you to battle if you would have me." They nodded to each before retuning. Piper let out a shuddering breath that she had been holding since Corvus had drawn the blade.

Gobber held up another item. A helm. Fungur stepped from the crowd, His face angry and twisted.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, and when he did it was with an accusing finger pointed at Hiccup. "I demand answers! You tell us this story of councils and magical wonders but we don't know what really happened. Not that it matters anyway. You've made mistakes from the day you were made chief, not to mention the events of that day too. You lost your dragon and the all the other ones and led a crazed mad man to our doorstep. Who, I might add had a large dragon army AND a giant Ice Spitter dragon as well. Then there are all the changes you've made or 'Improvements' you've made. " He air quoted the word."Berk has been around for generations! It worked for our Fathers and their Fathers and their Fathers before them so why change it? Why made more building or strange contraptions? We don't need them. We did fine before them and we did fine before YOU!" There was an audible intake of breath at the last comment. Everyone had a face of utter shock, everyone except Corvus. His expression was of thunder and it was taking every ounce of his self-control to not punch the smug smile off his face. Hiccup looked like he had been slapped.

Unfortunately Fungur was not done. He took another step forward and was now at the foot of the stage. "Then there was the raid a few years ago. Berk was attacked and you were off messing around so you had your woman fight your battles. Weak." He spat the last word out and continued, his voice getting louder and higher in pitch. "Then there's this. You disappear off for days at a time and leave us with no Chief! And when you do return you tell us to run as some terrible beast which none of us have heard of attacks and only you and your friends can stop them. One of which is a Thor damned Scott!" That was it. Piper stepped onto the stage and went to make her way over to Fungur and rearrange his limbs but Corvus had stood from his seat.

"That's about enough of you." He said and head butted Fungur in the face. Corvus smiled to himself as he heard Fungur's nose break and explode in a spray of blood. Fungur fell back off the stage and the crowd parted around him. "Don't ever let me catch you bad mouthing my people or Hiccup again. He is still new to this and therefore prone to make mistakes, so unless you think you can do better, shut up." Fungur scowled at Corvus who smiled as he watched him run from the hall holding a bloody nose shouting how it wasn't over.

The meeting ambled on for hours before Hiccup broke it up, as it was quickly getting bogged down in pointless arguing and bickering about what had happened. Some wanted Corvus to face the consequences of his actions, others had felt that his actions were in result of insulted honour and Fungur had gotten what he deserved. It had been Gobber who had suggested giving everyone time to clear their heads and allow tempers to fall.

When Hiccup made to leave feeling more drained than he had thought possible Corvus had called him over.

"Listen, Hiccup. I know you could do with your own Odin's Sleep but before you go I must clear some things. Firstly, I apologise for my actions with that man earlier. I over stepped my bounds he was your man to deal with and I accept and repercussions that I have earned. Secondly, I need to speak with everyone. I have not been myself as late and they all deserve an explanation and an apology. Could you arrange a meeting with them? As soon as possible."

Hiccup thought for a moment. "The arena in an hour's time." He clasped Corvus' out stretched arm in his "And as for Fungur. He got off lighter than if he had spoken like that to my Dad." Hiccup gave a half smile and turned to find the others.

* * *

They all met in the old arena and could hear the muffled protests of their captured Night Haunter who had been moved to here when people had begun returning. They all stood in a semi-circle around Corvus, Berkian and Piper. Seven faces all looking at one.

"You've all probably had a taste of what I am capable of and my shortened temper. Please all know this is not how I normally am. I am more tolerant and relaxed," He looked over to the bolted and bared gates which were the source of the noise. "However this current business with the Haunter has brought back very unpleasant and disturbing memories and that has been the reason for my behaviour." He glanced at Snotlout. Who seemed to shrink back. "Except you. You pushed me and got everything you deserved. As for the rest of you, please forgive my shortness and any anger. Thank you for your patience."

The spoke for an hour and eventually managed to get the reasons for Corvus' hate from him, everyone was shock when they heard how many people he had lost and how the Council had done nothing. Eventually it became too dark to see and they each made their way home, Fishlegs had practically ran from the arena and shouted something about Heather coming home by Sundown and how after following the Night Haunters for three days she had said return at sundown of the fourth and would want to see him.

Each of the riders smiled as the large shape of Fishlegs ran faster than ever from the arena and began making their way back to their homes. Hiccup holding Astrid's hand while she chatter to Piper who clutched Corvus' arm and explained why her Claymore was better than Astrid's axe.

 **Thanks again everyone.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi all. Ok first off sorry it's taken so long to update but I had a serious case of Writer's Block and I decided to have some time off as the last thing I want is for this to feel like a chore so hopefully you guys don't mind too much and we should be back to normal now. Anyway enough talk here's the chapter.**

Chapter 34

Corvus sat opposite Hiccup while they ate breakfast in the Great Hall, Astrid and Piper had disappeared off for a sparring match leaving the two of them alone.

"I need to be getting back to The Nest." Said Corvus around a mouthful of toast. "I've been gone too long now and I can't stay here forever." Hiccup nodded and Corvus waited until he had just bitten into his apple before continuing. "I'm taking the Night Haunter with me." Hiccup choked.

"You want to what?" He managed after a short coughing fit and a sip of water. "That's crazy. How will you transport it? How can I know you'll not just kill it when your half way back?"

"Ok, firstly;" Corvus held out his hand and extended his forefinger "Yes I know it's not wise but it is the only way we're going to get answers. Secondly; It will be bound and muzzled and flow between two of the Sky Reapers. And thirdly; I want answers. I want to know if it is just hunting or tracking or is someone directing it?" He took a drink from his own mug. "Elder is the only one who can get inside it's head."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You mean by forcing his way in. Couldn't that hurt or cause damage?"

Corvus shrugged."I'm not sure. It could." He raised a hand to silence Hiccup's protest. "Now before you say anything I know what I'm suggesting is wrong and goes against EVERYTHING we stand for but there is no other way. I don't want to do this but it won't come to it if it simply tells us what we need to know."

"I don't like it. Honestly though I have no clue what to do with the thing but it can't stay here." There had been reports from Spitelout and the other guard Hiccup had posted of bribes and attempts made to get into the Haunters cell. It was a disaster waiting to happen. Hiccup sighed knowing that Corvus would not take this action without thinking it all through first. "I suppose there isn't much of a choice." Corvus shook his head and crumbs scattered from his mouth. "Very well. When do you plan on leaving?"

"First light tomorrow I think and Sky Reaper speed we should make it home just before sundown and then I'll have Elder come and assist in the questioning." Hiccup had to give Corvus credit, though he was only four years his senior he had a wisdom that spoke of at least double.

The two of them finished breakfast and Hiccup suggested Corvus make use of Berk's forge while he attended to some Chiefly duty.

* * *

Corvus knocked on the Forges window and was answered by a very annoyed sounding Gobber.

"If it's you again about that Thor damned Shield Born I swear to Valhalla and back I'll insert it... Oh Hello. Corvus am I right?" Corvus nodded trying and for the most part succeeding to hide an laugh. "Hiccup ask you to look over his designs?"

Corvus cleared his throat. "No he said I could make use of it but I'm ok for now. Do you need any help?"

Gobber scratched his chin with his hook in thought. "Not really, though I could use you and your Night Fury. Got some welding that needs doing and Grump isn't that kind of Dragon. It's over by the anvil you'll see where it needs it. Oh and put these on." Gobber handed him a pair of goggles. "Death Song amber hammered flat. Works to dim the light of the weld so you can still see."

Corvus took the goggles and went over to the anvil and with Sigrid's help welded the metal pieces together as per the drawing on the wall. From the images Corvus could see it was for some kind of boat armour. After half an hour the stopped to le Sigrid rest and Corvus idly looked around the forge. He looked through a curtained doorway and found Hiccup's workshop. Stepping inside he saw drawings, blueprints, notebooks and prototype models of deigns and projects. An open topped crate marked 'Refinement or redesign needed' with rolls of paper and books throw in caught Corvus' eye and he pulled it out. Taking one of the rolls in his hand and opening it he could see it was a shield of kind, the title read in Hiccup's handwriting 'Collapsible Shield.' He stepped over to the desk and placed a new roll of paper in the clamps and sharpened Hiccups pencil. Corvus pinned the older drawing on the wall above him and sat down. He studied Hiccup's plan and spotted a note in the corner. 'Notebook 7 page 50.' Hiccup again. Corvus scanned the room and found a shelve part filled with notebooks and sketches. He found book seven on the shelf and flipped it open to page fifty. Hiccup's handwriting filled most of the pages with the odd drawing or doodle scattered almost at random across it. He read the notes and found that Hiccup couldn't work out a way to make the Shield small enough when closed that wasn't more hassle than it needed to be. Corvus sat an thought for a moment and then began making plans on His piece of paper.

The hours flew by and Corvus lost himself in his work Gobber hadn't shouted him and no-one save Sigrid had come to find him so he happily worked on the Shield design. When he was happy with it he stood and stretched. Sigrid was fast asleep in the corner but he could still hear Gobber's 'singing' so it couldn't be late. Corvus made to step out into the Forge proper and nearly collided with Hiccup and Astird.

"Corvus!" the both said with a start.

"Oh. Hi. Sorry I didn't mean to start designing things for you but I just had an idea." Said Corvus almost nervously.

"Huh? Oh my workshop. No by all means." Said Hiccup gesturing and smiling. "I had intended to get you to look over some things but I never got the chance." He looked down at the rolled up paper in Corvus' hand and took it over to a table for and better look.

"Hmm. Collapsible Shield mk2" said Hiccup rubbing his chin. Astrid looked over his shoulder.

"This one had him stumped for a couple of weeks." She looked over the design before shaking her head "It's all lines and scribbles to me.

"Ah that's because you don't have the right eyes for it. Your more of a brawn over brains kinda girl." Hiccup said and too late realising he shouldn't have took a slightly hard than intended smack to the back of the head before walking off to the Great Hall.

Hiccup and Corvus spent the next half an hour talking through the design and materials that they could use. Eventually Gobber found them and practically dragged them off for the evening meal.

It wasn't until Corvus laid down on his bed a few hours later that he realised just how drained he really was. He hadn't been sleeping well for over a week now, every night he would have the same Nightmare or a version of it. The village burning, the fog, the dead, that scream and Piper's death always proceeded him waking up covered in sweat and sometimes screaming in pain. It had gotten so bad that Piper had begun to really worry and stay up just to watch him. Both she and Sigrid didn't like how this was effecting him. Piper had suggested the tribe's Gothi but Corvus had deemed the Scaleback healer Wyrm as he was called would be able to sort things out and if not Elder could.

* * *

The next morning came as it had for all of time. It was cold and the Sea Fog was just beginning to burn off as the Sun began it's sail across the sky. Corvus had been awake for hours, he was in the forge working on the Shield he and Hiccup had finalised. He had cast all the pieces of the shield since his prototype wooden variant had worked well enough. Each segment lay on an enlarged drawing for ease of assembly when he noticed sound coming from the market sellers setting up for the day, there were far more than normal and Corvus need a distraction so he removed the apron and wiped his brow before stepping outside.

Berk had a daily market of everyday items such as food and clothing but every month a number of Traders came to the island to sell and barter, not only with people of Berk but of nearby Islands and other traders. Hiccup had given it the title of 'Monthly Trade and Sell Day'. He had admitted it was a work in progress and not the final name for the banners.

Corvus could see dozens of people Berkian and none native alike setting up sands and stalls with goods that were in some cases alien to even Corvus' eyes. As he looked around taking a hand full of water from a bucket and washed his hands and face. As he made his way through the now full market square he saw Hiccup chatting to a Trader who Corvus thought he recognised. As he made is way over Hiccup turned to see him and smiled.

"Ah. Good Morning, I was just on my way to find you, to see if you'd come with me on a flight." He turned to the Trader who had his head in a large wooden crate. "This is Johann. He's one over Berk's oldest and most regular Traders."

Johann turned and looked in a mix of fear and surprise. "M m Master Corvus! Master Hiccup never mentioned he knew you."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Do you know each other?"

Corvus smiled and placed a hand on Johann's shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Johann came to The Nest once with Trader Fredric. Balthazar was less and happy to buy his reason that he had so many weapons as it was an order and threaten to feed him to his Dragon." Corvus looked and the Trader "For which he had no command or sanction. I was furious with him for that."

"No. No. Please it is nothing." said Johann clearly not daring to anger the man if he had no reason.

"No I insist. I did send him out to apologise but he couldn't find you. I am sorry. I hope you would come see us again, Fredric hasn't been in months and we can only get so much ourselves."

Johann looked down cast. "I'm afraid I have to be bearer of grave news. The dear friend of my, Fredric has passed away." Corvus said nothing but his body sagged slightly. "I know he was a good friend of yours. He always spoke very highly of you." He paused a moment.

"Corvus I'm sorry."

"What was it? That took him I mean."

"He went peacefully in his sleep. The Healers say he would have felt no pain." Corvus nodded. "He left something for you. I was going to bring it by but as your here, please follow me."

Johann led them down to the packed docks, there were ships and boats of every size, all of Berk's fishing fleet was in as Hiccup aloud everyone the day off. Corvus could see more on their way in and judging from the silhouette Fishlegs and Meatlug off shore directing them to the beach. The three of them climbed down the stair to the below deck and Johann produced a wax sealed letter and a small wooden chest.

"These were left for you." He said passing them to Corvus and making for the top deck. "We'll wait up here for you."

"Come up when your ready." Said Hiccup before he went after Johann.

Corvus turned the letter over and looked at the red wax seal and it stylised 'F' he gently broke it and unfolded the letter.

 _Dear Corvus and my friends of the Scalebacks._

 _My friends and companions I am afraid that I will be unable to carry on being your humble Trader as I fear my days on Midgard are dwindling. Shed no tears for me as I have lived a full and happy life. I have done things and been places that most men couldn't dream and I have you all to thank for that. I had delivered you all something in the place where I first met you all, hope you like the gifts._

 _Corvus, I leave to you the broach that you made me. It has seen me luck and glad times in my long years, may it suit you just as well. I will say Hello you Tyra, Fell, Sigrud and the others for you my friend._

 _It has been a pleasure and an honour to know you all._

 _Thank you._

 _Fredric Killian. Trader._

Corvus folded the letter over and opened the small box. Inside sitting in some soft red fabric was a sliver and golden broach. It was fashioned into the shape of a Dragon in silver, a Night fury and a golden human female sat on it's back holding a white pearl in the shape of a dragon's egg. the idea was simple, Dragons and Humans living together as one. Corvus had made it about ten years ago with Tyra and Sigurd as his inspiration.

Fredric had been the first real human contact he had ever had and the man had been kind and understanding. He had given Corvus clothes and bandaged his leg after he had fell from a tree trying to fly like his Dragon brother and sister. At first he had been weary and nervous but seeing how the three were with each other he just sat and watched. He was nearly blasted off the rock when his 'Father' Blackscale had found a grown man watching his hatchlings but after a tense few moments and seeming as he was unarmed and a good four or five wing spans away he wouldn't be a threat. From then he had visited as often as he could bringing books and other things for the child and eventually was led into the colony.

Corvus heard his name and quickly put the broach and the letter back into the chest and clasped the lid shut before climbing back up on deck.

 **Hope you all liked it. Should have some action in the next one so stay tuned.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ta Da! Hello all. Yes I'm not dead, nor have I abandoned this story. It a mix of things really mostly Writer's block followed by things happening in my life that just really kill my mood to write and I'm sorry but I'm not going to force myself to write stuff I'd rather have a proper chapter written and take longer. Sorry this one is short but I should be back to some form of 'normal' now and updates should come back again. Thanks for your patience again.**

Chapter 35

Berk was heaving with people wondering round the various stalls looking at all the things they had for sale. Gobber was busy discussing the bulk discount of ores and other Smithing supplies, while Fishlegs attempted to buy his weight in books and charts. Astrid was weighting up another axe with Piper laughing as she nearly took out a passing terror as in her practice swing the head flew off and embedded it's self in the wall of a nearby house. Astrid's reply of "Let's see if I swing you about does your head fly off" was enough to cause the trader to back down that or the fact that Stormfly didn't like his tone.

Corvus was actually enjoying himself he had received a Terror mail says that Valka and _The Leviathan_ had returned from the council. Valka had their decision for Corvus but would await he back at the nest as the young dragons had returned with Hurricane. This had made Hiccup raise an eyebrow. Corvus explained that when the hatchlings were a year old a Titan-wing Storm Cutter called Hurricane would come and collect them. He would fly around and teach the young dragons how to survive and live alone or groups. Each time he returned the older dragons would change, some having left to live alone or with a flock, others would bond with a tribe or settlement and remain there. They would all leave when they were ready but they always stopped by. Corvus had a connections with a young black and orange Monstrous Nightmare called Fireball. They both knew why Valka wanted to wait till Corvus came back. Most of the hatchlings were at the Edge and she didn't get to see them as much as she'd like.

Noon rolled around and after a brief lunch Corvus, Hiccup, Sigrid and Toothless found Astrid and Piper working on their stance with other weapons in the arena. The faint grumbles from the Night Haunter's cage could still be heard.

The two dragons bounded off to join the others in the sunlight while Hiccup and Corvus waited till it was safe to approach. The girls finished their training and came over to the others.

"Hey, what's up?" ask Astrid resting her signature Axe on her shoulder.

"We need to be getting back." Said Corvus. "We've been gone far too long as it is. The Nest needs us."

"Ack does it hel need me?" stated Piper with her hand on her hip. "You, maybe but I'm going to stay here a few more days." Aileas growled her agreement and Stormfly nodded too as they came over to their riders.

"C'mon Piper we need to get back."

"Nope."

"Piper, we both have duties at The Nest and we need to get back."

"Corvus. We never have any time off. It's always work with you."

"I'm Chief. It's part of the Job."#

"He has a point you know." Said Hiccup and immediately regretted opening his mouth thanks to Astrid's glare.

"Well She's not going until she wants to." said Astrid matter-of-factly. "And besides Sigrid is on our side."

"Well Toothless is on ours, aren't you." They all looked at the poor Night Fury who had never looked so terrified before in all his life. Sigrid gave a sort growl and Toothless shook his head. She repeated the growl, louder this time and Toothless' ears dropped and he padded over to her side.

"Toothless!?" Shouted Hiccup faking being hurt. "After all these years you'd betray me like this?"

Corvus smiled and patted the dragons head. "He's brave, but not stupid. Fine, Piper you can stay for a few more days but I want you back after the weekend."

She smiled and kissed him. "Sure thing mister Corvus big chief."

 **Thanks again guys. Please review.**


	36. Author's note

**Hi all this is just a quick A/N to let you all know**

 **1 I'm not dead**

 **2 this hasnt been abandoned**

 **3 i am getting back to writing.**

 **Firstly let me just say sorry for the distinct lack of Chapters over the last 2 minths. I am really sorry about that its just my lift has just been crazy and I just simply haven't had to time or the motivation to write. However i have now settled down in a new job and im finding time to sit and write again so expect a new chapter within the week.**

 **Thanks again guys I really appreciate your patience.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Well as promised he is Chapter 36. Now I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has waited patiently for me to sort things out with my life I really can't say how much I appreciate it. Anyway with my new job working 11hrs mon-fri I'm not sure how much I will be writing but I'm hoping for at least a Chapter a week even if it's just written over the weekend.**

 **Well that's enough rambling. Here you go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 36

The Sun was setting over The Nest when Corvus returned, though given how winter was beginning it's bite the Tribe was still up and about when he came in to land. Corvus had enlisted the help of a pair of Nightmares to carry the Haunter back and it was still sedated when it was transferred to a holding area inside the mountain.

Valka met them on the lower landing platform a young Jù Lóng wound around her left arm to rest its head on her shoulder. Hurricane sat in 'conversation' with Cloudjumper behind her.

"Corvus," she lifted her arm and the dragon almost seemed to tighten it's grip causing Valka to chuckle. "These dragons are amazing. I. I have never seen some of these species before, where did you find them?"

Corvus stepped forward and tickled the chin of the Jù Lóng. " Honestly can't say for all of them though the Council spreads eggs around the world in an attempt to prevent extinction due to over population or natural disaster. This little guy is from China. Xun passed on a few eggs but they only hatch in sulphur gas so its not easy to find them."

"Fascinating. How do they fly?"

"With grace and beauty." Sigrid snorted and butted Corvus' back in annoyance. "I never said you don't, just they are different, like the Spin Wings."

"The what?" Corvus would have answered but the young dragon had grown tired of it's perch and the attention and decided it would find a new play mate. It attempted to fly but being young it hadn't quite got the hang of it yet and only managed a few feet before dropping to the floor with a little shriek.

"I meant when they are older." Corvus covered his hand to hide his laugh. "They fly or float by using gas bladders inside them, completely offsetting their own weight and using scales and small releases of gas to move in any direction. If you ever go to the Council again remind me to introduce you to Xun and Fan. The things he'd have to tell you." Valka gave he a questioning look so he explain that Xun by trade was a 'Draco-ologist ' and dedicated his life to writing the most complete ' _Encyclopaedia Draconis'_ as he called it or _Book of Dragons._

Valka watched as a small number of adolescent Dragons came over to either Corvus or Sigrid. Clearly they like seeing familiar friendly faces. Suddenly there was a loud roar of sorts an orange and black blur sped past Valka's face and latched onto Corvus' chest, barrelling him over as it did so. Sigrid rolled her eyes and laughed to herself coming over to sit next to Valka and watch her rider be brutally attacked by Fireball. Finally Corvus prized the Nightmare from him and was able to stand. Two of the Scaleback Guard had come forward with Farrin and Captain Tiberius with them.

"Farrin, we need this one secured our best cell down below. Keep it sedated." Farrin waved the two men with him forward and they began to push the cart the Night Haunter had been placed on.

"Is that a. Is that a Night Haunter?" Corvus nodded and Farrin followed the cart.

Tiberius stepped up next and saluted his face was covered in dirt and it was clear he had been working on ' _The Leviathan'_ before coming over.

"Captain, no need for you this second carry on and I'll find you in an hour or so." Tiberius nodded and turned from them collecting a crate of ropes for his ship. "Now Valka if you will acompany me to the Hall I would like to hear what the Council had to say."

As they set off Corvus noticed a large storm cloud out of the Cove entrance, he paid it no mind, probably just a Skrill or something.

* * *

Valka sat opposite Corvus who was listening to what the council had decided. In the end they had decided to sanction a hunt for the Night Haunter however they were given specific instructions to capture one alive and bring it to them for questioning. At this point Corvus had sighed deeply.

"Well that's just perfect." He said, sarcasm in every word. "I was going to have Elder connect with it's mind and find out what I need to know.

Valka's eyebrows made a valiant effort of joining her hair line when she realised what he was planning. "That's barbaric!"

"Says the woman who's people put their own children up against a live angry dragon at the meagre age of fifteen."

"That wasn't me and nor do I agree with it." Her jaw set. Had he been anyone else she would have slapped him. "I will not allow an act akin to torture go ahead unanswered."

"This is war. That Dragon is the same one who killed Gull and Overwatch. Had I not warned him it would have killed your son." Corvus' voice and risen and Valka was aware she was on thin ice. However she was as stubborn as her son and late husband. She could not allow such a breach of her moral code.

"It is a living breathing creature .."

"And Gull and Overwatch are not anymore!" Corvus slammed his fist down on the table causing all of the people and dragons in the Great Hall to jump and look their way. Cloudjumper growled low in warning, Chief or not he would defend Valka. Sigrid snorted and shuck her head clearly stating that is he did she would step in.

Valka looked straight into Corvus' rage filled eyes and said as she had to Stoick when he had had a temper problem after a bad day. "Corvus, while you are the chief of this tribe and a friend to my son if you attempt to go through with this I will be for intervene."

Corvus paused he fist still clenched white knuckled on the table before sighing. As if the breath was all of his last energy he slumped down to the bench. He said nothing as he swung his legs over and stood. "Nothing will be done till tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me I need to retire for the night." he took a step and then said without turning. "Forgive my anger, and know that I do not take pleasure in this. Nor is it my first choice." Sigrid gave an apologetic look at Valka before following her rider.

It wasn't until they had left that Valka let out a shuddering breath. She knew she had overstepped her boundaries. This was his tribe. His life. His prisoner. Still she felt better for speaking out. She looked in to the big worried eyes of her beloved dragon and smiled. "Thank you Cloudjumper."

* * *

Night had fallen and though the thunder storm had passed them mostly by the expanse of Ocean was periodically lit by the flash of lightning. Hundurr, one of The Nest's look outs squinted in the dark. It was pitch black out but he could have sworn he'd seen something on it's way in from the west.

Suddenly the sky was lit with another flash of lit and his blood froze in his veins. Something was coming or more accurately somethings. Three shapes, large shapes were heading their way he quickly checked his notes hopping that he had missed something from that night's planned flight but there was nothing. Just normal nocturnal patrol patter. He finally manage to will his feet to more and made his way over to the alarm horn. He never made it. A piece of the night's black sky came diving down on top of him. He never saw his killer nor did he even cry out.

As the Night Haunter looked out another flash of light showed the three Red Death class Dragons on their way to burn this ant hill and either save it's kin or ensure he could not give the humans anything. By morning the little ands and their sympathisers would be ash and then they would move on to Berk.

The Haunter smile. This was going to be bloody, and fun.

 **Thanks again. Please leave a review. Bye.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hi guys sorry its a little late but I had to force my self to not write Ch38 first. Any way. Here you go.**

Chapter 37

Hiccup collapsed into the chair by the fire. Toothless opened an eye and padded over to his friend. Hiccup rubbed his aching temples. He opened his eyes to meet the large pupils of his Night Fury.

"Don't worry bud, I'm fine." He smiled and rubbed behind the Dragon's ears receiving a happy gurgle. He sat back as Toothless curled up around his chair. Hiccup rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Today was the second day after Corvus had left and though Piper was still here the people around the village had not wasted any time in hounding him over issues with Corvus, Piper or their allies.

Fungur and his band of 'Traditionalists' had been waiting for him again this morning. Again they had expressed their utter disgust at the behaviour of another Chief and demanded to know what was to be done in retaliation. Hiccup had somehow refrained from saying what he had wanted to say as saying "The ungrateful-goat-loving-filthy-scumbag got off lightly and should be lucky that's all he got." would not soften their mood. However he decided to throw big words at them by saying "I assure you I am doing everything in my power both as Chief and Emissary to ascertain the correct course of appropriate action that will see both parties appeased as a result." He had quickly made his escape before they could work out what he had actually just said.

After that Sven had lost his sheep, again. This time believing that some must be on the Edge as he couldn't seem to find any. Hiccup had carefully told him that it was not practical to go off on a two day round trip just for a single sheep and he would send a Terror Mail.

Next, during a stock check of the store house Fungur had found him alone and decided to expess his own feelings more personally. He meticulously told Hiccup how bad a job he was doing, running from a fight, abandoning the village, all of the good things Hiccup had done over the years, he found fault with. Fungur finally hit Hiccup hard by saying that Stoick would be ashamed at what a failure his son had become again. Before Hiccup could answer the older man with his right fist Toothless had dropped from the rafters and Fungur had been driven from the store.

Now it was late Astrid was already up stairs and more than likely asleep but she was happy and he liked that. She got on well with Piper. Hiccup guessed it was because other than Ruffnut and Heather there wasn't anyone she could really relate to.

Hiccup didn't hear the footsteps behind him, he was too lost in his thoughts fixated on the dancing firelight. Toothless did but wasn't concerned, half opening one eye then closing it again. Long blonde hair fell over Hiccup's face and he felt soft, tender lips kiss the back of his neck. He smiled and tilted his head back to look his wife square in the chin as they kissed again.

"You coming up or do I have to drag you?" She asked smiling. When he didn't answer she cocked an eye brow. "Well?"

"I'm coming Mi'lady." He stood and followed her to their room Toothless following after carefully padding out the fire. Once upstairs Toothless went over to join Stormfly who adjusted her position to rest her head slightly on Toothless'. Hiccup and Astrid watched them as the cuddled up with one another.

Hiccup opened his eyes. He was in bed alone. Then he realised his bed wasn't in his house and he sat up. Hiccup was suddenly standing fully dressed in the middle of a small clear grass patch while all around him thick, light grey smoke mist swirled around as if he was in a glass tube. He called out but his voice sounded impossibly small and no one answered him. He stepped forward but the smoke mist moved with him, contently keeping him in the middle of the clearing. Hiccup began to panic a little but knowing it was just a dream he did not allow it to overwhelm him. He called out again and this time he got an answer.

"Hello, Son." Hiccup didn't need to turn around to see who had spoken, he knew the voice well. He turned anyway feeling longing inside him to be sure. There, standing before him at the edge of the Smoke mist stood Stoick the Vast.

"Dad?" Hiccup whispered feeling his eyes begin to burn with tears. Stoick nodded. "But how?"

"You are dreaming my boy. I am indeed dead. Passed on to the halls of Valhalla, but I have managed to come back now to help ease your pain."

Hiccup took a few steps towards his late Father but the spirit never got any closer. Stoick's expression saddened and he shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Son. This is as close as I can get."

"But, Dad.." Hiccup's voice cracked and he choked on his words.

"I do not have much time but promise me this. You will all was lead by your deeds not mine, or anyone else's. You are you and you are unique and that makes your methods and practices unique also." Stoick looked straight into Hiccup's and each saw the other's tears. "But remember above all else you are a Haddock and whatever you do, I am proud to call you my son." Stoick's form began to fade becoming more transparent with each second. "Good bye. Hiccup." With the last words echoing Stoick The Vast shimmered and disappeared entirely.

"Good bye. Dad." Hiccup's voice cracked out as the smoke mist closed in and the world around him darkened.

Hiccup opened his eyes again, looking up at the rafters of his and Astrid's room, He could feel her laid her head on his chest sleeping softly. He looked over to the window and saw the sky beginning to turn a fiery orange in the predawn. Smiling Hiccup lay back and closed his eyes again.

 **Thanks don't forget to review.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Hi all I know this is a little late but I wanted to be sure I got this all right. Be warned it gets a little bloody.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 38

Fire. Smoke. Screaming. Corvus charged out of his rooms, Sigrid right on his heels. The Walls shuck and the alarm horn blared. Corvus met up with a smoke streaked guard running towards him.

"Chief!" he panted fear bright in his dark face. "We're under attack."

"Who by?"

"It's not a 'who' Sir. It's Dragons. Three huge creatures and we can't be sure but at least two Night Hunters."

For a moment a Corvus was stunned to silence. He hadn't expected this. He knew that the other Haunters that attacked Berk would have reported back but he hadn't thought that this would happen.

"Chief Corvus!? What should we do?"

"Get all riders up and man the defences." Corvus said snapping back to reality. "And get all civilians evacuated."

The Guard nodded as another explosion shook more dust from the ceiling. They ran towards the main stair way and Corvus stopped at the top to pull closed a heavy metal door set on rails in the roof and floor. These had been Farrin's idea as a way to contain any fires and at as blocking points to an attacking force. Corvus had laughed but had taken his friend's advice. "Too many people build their outer defences up and leave the inner part almost undefended." He had said.

They made their way down the packed stairs most of them were Guardsmen and women but her and there were civilians, children or dragons. Corvus and Sigrid fell though the centre of the wide spiral stairs. Within minutes they had arrived at the upper most defensive platform. Sigrid landed and Valka came running over with Hector and Hurricane. Cloudjumper and Stormchaser lending their fire to the many Ballista and Trebuchets .

"Hector what's happening. What are we up against?"

"Three Red Deaths and as far as we can see a pair of Night Haunters."

Corvus nodded grimly turning to Valka. "Valka. You, Cloudjumper and Hurricane get the hatchlings out with the Civilians. At the lowest level there are tunnels Hurricane knows the way. He will lead you to the far side of the Island, there you will find a group of ships get my people out." She made to protest but Corvus cut her off. "No arguments. I will not have Hiccup's mother die in battle here. Go!" She nodded before retrieving her Dragon and making for the central stairs.

"Hector, you ok here? I need to find the others and see what I can do." Hector's answer was cut off as a huge shape passed by the opening at the end of the hall, heading down. It was quickly followed by a smaller one and a bright purple explosion. Hector nodded and ran to help the wounded on the rampart.

Corvus and Sigrid ran down a corridor to the lower battlements. They skidded to a halt as three men were immolated by liquid fire. Their screams mercifully short. Corvus looked down to the end and saw to more soldiers running towards them from another access. Corvus grabbed hold of the handle to the metal door next to him, ready to close it after the men. However the fire rolled down the corridor again, faster this time and the two men vanished, still running. Corvus yelled in anger as he slammed the thick door home knowing that he may have just condemned to a fiery death.

"C'mon Sigrid. We need to get out there." The dragon nodded once and took off in the direction of the western hanger, Corvus close behind.

* * *

They ran into the hanger and saw that Balthazar and Jorunn were about to head out.

"Chief!" shouted Jorunn.

"I need you two to head out with me." They both nodded as he knew they would.

"Most of the riders are up all ready." Said Balthazar though he sounded less convinced. "However as the majority are out at the Outlooks we only have twenty or thirty."

"We'll manage." Corvus mounted Sigrid and retrieved a long spear from a rack when five Guardsmen ran into the hanger.

"Sir!" shouted the troop leader. "There's a Night Haunter in the lower levels."

"It's after it's kin." He turned back to the others. "You two get out there and see what you can do. organise them. I will deal with our guest." They nodded and took off in to the night. Corvus followed the Guardsmen, pausing only to collect his plate armour and weapons from the Armoury.

* * *

Deep bellow the Nest Captain Kelldran stood guard over the caged Night Huanter with Farrin donning his armour.

"I need to get up there." said the Blacksmith. "You got enough men here?"

"Aye, boy. Twenty men against one caged dragon."

"Don't underestimate it." said Farrin picking up a long handled War axe, Its double beards made from a black metal and inlaid with gold.

Kelldran held his hand out and took Farrin's wrist in the warrior hold. "Honour and victory." he said.

"Honour and victory." echoed the Scott before jogging from the chamber.

"Alright you dogs. Spread out I want a good spacing between you." At Kelldran's orders the twenty warriors move to form a loose circle around the cage long pikes and tower shields held ready.

Long minutes ticked by and suddenly they could hear shouts and dragon blasts from the corridor.

"You Five investigate the noise. Lock shields. Iron Wall formation."

Five of the Guardsmen broke off and made their way to the chamber entrance. As they came together they each clipped their tall shields together and rested the pike on the grove between each join. When the men were but a few meters from the entrance the dark imposing from of a Night Haunter stepped from the corridor. The soldiers stopped and paused, watching the dragon and the Haunter watched them, cocking it's head to one side quizzically. When it happened it was a split second attack. The dragon let loose a huge blast of plasma that killed all five almost instantly, their bodies sent flying. As one the other fifteen troopers turned on the new threat. They stood no chance. The Haunter darted forward crushing one while blasting another. One by one until only Kelldarn remained the Haunter killed all the guard detail.

The Captain, his shield gone and his pike shattered draw his long sword and held it two-handed. The second move over to the cage and blasted a hole in the Gronkle Iron bars with terrifying ease, releasing it's captured brethren. The now free Haunter narrowed it's remaining good eye at the Captain and 'smiled' as the other ran from the chamber to find more prey.

* * *

Corvus made it to the prison chamber just to see the Night Haunter he had caught, the one who had killed Gull and Overwatch, behead Captain Kelldran. He stopped when he saw all the bodies scattered about the chamber.

"YOU!" She shouted rage filling him like fire in his blood. "I don't care what you can tell us. I'm going to kill you for all this!"

The dragon turned to face him and Corvus heard a voice in his head sharp and painful. "Foolish Human. You couldn't kill be before and you won't kill me now."

"What? Your psychic?"

The Haunter laughed "Ha. He finally gets it. How such a weak spices became so numerous I'll never know."

Corvus gritted his teeth and ignited his twin axes. Sigrid almost hesitant built power to fire.

"Well then boy. Let's see if your little toy and worthless excuse for a dragon can beat me?" The Haunter chuckled and leapt at them both.

 **See you all next week.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone sorry this has taken long to put up and its a little short but I've been really busy with work and Christmas prep and all. That and I wanted to make this Chapter good. ;) Anyway this may be the last Chapter I post this year so if it is I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if I don't post before then.**

Chapter 39

Corvus rolled and Sigrid leapt up away from the Night Haunter, it landed with a snarl as it spun to face Corvus. Instinctively Corvus and Sigrid had dodged in opposite directions. The Haunter was caught between them and though it faced the human it glanced over at the dragon too.

"C'mon then. Or are you all talk and no fight." taunted Corvus. He knew that in a one on one fight he would most likely loose. If he could get it to make a mistake Sigrid could finish it. He was in no mind on how this fight would end. At least one would die. To Hel with the Council's wishes, this dragon would not kill anymore.

Corvus looked over to his dragon and could see she was building a shot, now was the time. Corvus charged the Night Haunter and just as it were about to whip him with the tail he dropped to his knees and slid under the swipe. He knew that had it connected he would almost certainly be finished. As he cleared the other side Sigrid let fly a shot which struck home on the left rear leg. The Haunter roared in pain and anger. It'd pride hurt more than it's leg.

Now Corvus had Sigrid at his side and knew that the same trick wouldn't work twice.

"Well played boy, but let us see how you do in an even fight." At the Night Haunter's words a second dragon had entered behind Sigrid, blood dripping from it's claws and teeth.

"Couldn't take this whelp alone brother?" said the new Night Haunter, though this mind voice was clearly female.

"Not at all Sister. I merely wish to share the sport. You kill the lizard. The boy is mine." The first Haunter spoke the last part with anticipation and relish in it's 'voice'.

"We're not dead yet." Said Corvus defiantly. Sigrid growled in agreement and the Female Night Haunter laughed.

"Yet little one. Yet."

Then each of the Haunters charged and Corvus and Sigrid met the charge with grim determination. Both of them were immediately on the defensive as they were pushed to their limit in combat.

Corvus parried with both his axes, wishing he had his shield in his off hand. His breastplate was scored and dented where attacks has slipped past his guard. He didn't even have time to look over to his companion for to look away even for a second would mean a painful death.

the four duelled each other for what felt like hours but had only really been minutes. Sweat slick hair plastered it's self to Corvus' forehead as he rolled and dived from each potentially lethal attack, he had managed to give a few cuts and slashed on the Dragon's flanks and back but nothing defining. his muscles burned with exhaustion and he knew he would not last much longer.

Corvus' attention was taken by a large object hitting the back wall. Sigrid. A single second was all it took and suddenly the air was smashed from his lungs and he was skidding across the floor on his back. Corvus' vision swam as he tried to focus only to see Sigrid pinned by the Female and the Male ready to pounce on him and end it.

Time slowed as the Male Night Haunter leapt in to the air. Corvus scrabbled to find a weapon but he couldn't see enough to make out his axes. His hand hit something metal and he grasped desperately at it. It was a Pike of a fallen Guardsman. With all his remaining strength he lifted it up under his arm, tip pointing at the Haunter's underbelly. Seeing the pike but with no time to stop his fall the Night Haunter fell onto the arrow head till, it's own weight and gravity driving the metal through it's armoured scales. The pike shaft snapped as the tip struck bone and Corvus felt a burning pain in his lower right side. He let out a cry of agony but it was drowned out by the Night Haunter's screaming roars of pain. The noise was cut short as the Haunter fell limp where it had landed.

Both Sigrid and the Female Haunter looked over at the Male's body in shock. Sigrid recovered first and bit down on the Haunter's head. The reflex action of pulling away torn deep gouges in the Female's head and face but before it could recover and attack again Sigrid blasted it full in the face at point blank. The force knocked the it back and realising it no long had the upper hand it ran from the chamber.

Sigrid watched the entrance for a few seconds before climbing to her feet and painfully limping to her rider. Corvus' face was a mess of cuts and bruises, blood was seeping from the corner of his mouth and she nudged him gently. His face contorted in pain but he was alive. Sigrid turned ready to defend him when she heard footsteps enter. It was Farrin and five Guards. Sigrid relaxed slightly and slumped to the floor as the Blacksmith ran over to them worry playing across his features. He leaned in when Corvus tried to speak.

"What is it Corvus?"

Corvus' voice was weak and quiet but he repeated each painful word. "Get. This. Damn. Thing. Off. Me." Farrin's smile faded however as Corvus fell into unconsciousness.

 **Merry Christmas to all and to all Goodnight.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Hi everyone! First off I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year wherever you are. Sorry I didn't post last week been busy with getting back into the old routine and have been stuck on how to progress. Anyway a little short one for now as it's a bit of a filler but we should be back to normal length soon. Lastly I just want to say thank you to all of you for reading this and those who favorite and follow. You really do help me to make this feel worth it. Thanks**

Chapter 40

Piper flew across a clear morning sea on her way back to The Nest. Aileas had wanted to fly through the night some urgency calling her home that Piper wasn't privy to. However after nearly falling from the saddle Piper had told her dragon to land for a few hours. The Stormcutter had but she had paced and pawed at the ground. That was until Piper had put her foot down and explained that the sooner she got some sleep the sooner they could head out again. Reluctantly Aileas had laid down and covered Piper with her wing to keep the chill off her.

Now it was just before dawn and the clear sky was a soft blue with a red swell on the horizon behind her, like pouring ink into water as the sun began it's climb. It was only as the rising Daystar chased away the darkness that she saw a Grey-black smudge off ahead of them and a small trail of boats heading towards her. Her heart practically stopped when she saw the crest of the Scaleback tribe on the fabric and she gilded her dragon to intercept them, not that she needed much. As they got closer a number of dragons took off from the small flotilla and headed in her direction. At the lead were two Stormcutters, both of which she knew. Hurricane and Cloudjumper.

"Valka? What's all this? What's happened?" Said Piper, panic rising in her words as thoughts chased each other round her head like young Terrible Terrors.

"Piper." Said Valka, pausing to try and find the words. "The Nest was attacked last night. I'm not sure who by but they had dragons. Corvus sent us away to escort the Civilians. He told me to take them to Berk."

Without another word Piper spurred Aileas on and they shot away towards the smudge which she now knew was her home, ablaze.

* * *

Emotions spun like Tyfoomerangs in Piper's head as she saw the once green hill side of he home were mostly burned to bare rock and black ash. They had had their share of sieges over the years but there was never destruction on this scale before. She could see smoke billow from defensive emplacements and a few black lumps which she knew were troops, or what was left of them. They saw the familiar from of Hector on one of the emplacements and they landed on it.

"Piper?" Asked Hector a mix of relief and sorrow in his hoarse voice. He wrapped his arms round her and she took in the devastation. Almost everything wooden was burned and everything metal was warped by fire's touch. She could see at least half a dozen bodies wrapping in white cloth, though even this was darkened but soot and smoke.

"Hector. I met the evacuees. What happened?" Her voice cracked as her mind attempted to process what she was seeing.

"We were attacked. By huge dragons, Red Deaths allied with Night Haunters." He continued when a look of horror and disbelief was his reply. "Corvus believed that they were after the captive." He paused and she saw a flicker of something in his eyes. "He was right the Guards we left were killed and the Haunter freed, however Corvus intervened and fought the creature. He killed it, but he has been wounded in the fight." She wanted, no needed to go see him. Now. "He's OK, Just unconscious. He fought well."

Piper stepped round Hector and ran to the infirmary as fast as she could.

* * *

Corvus lay on a bed in the more private area of the Infirmary, though given the steer amount of wounded even here was far beyond over crowded. Beds, stretchers and tables all held men, women and a few children, all had burns or battle injuries of some kind. The noise and small were overpowering and Piper could smell smoke, fire, blood and death the second she stepped inside. She asked a passing Apothecary where Corvus was and made her way over. She found Farrin and Sigrid at his bedside the Night Fury being allowed to stay despite the cramped space and her own injuries, She nudged her rider's hand gently before looking round at Piper tear welling in her bright eyes. Farrin stood and hugged her tight. Before taking his leave. Piper stepped up and saw the full extent of his injuries.

There was a bloody bandage around his head and another around his stomach. Splints ran the length of his right forearm and she knew if she moved the covers she'd see more on his legs. There was a large purple and black bruise on his right chest that coved almost his full upper body. His breath came slow and pained and Piper guessed he'd broken at least two ribs. He was alive though that was something. Piper looked over at Sigrid and seeing the look of utter loss and uselessness mirroring her own feature she made her way around and put her arm around the Night Fury.

"He'll be alright." She whispered as much for her benefit as Sigrid's. "He'll make it. He has too."

 **Thanks again. Don't forget to review.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Firstly Hello yes I'm not dead and no I'm not abandoning this Story. I know its been ages since I last updated and for that I am truly sorry but there have been things going on in my live for the past few months that just left me drained, Physically, Emotionally and Creatively. So yes I'm back and I will be writing more than before we're in build up here folks and I've invested far too many hours into this thing to stop now so a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has put up with my sporadic updates and a big welcome to those new comers. Anyway enough rambling.**

Chapter 41

Hiccup ducked under a axe swing that would have surely taken his head from his shoulders and rolled around his attacker. The man was big, even by Viking standards. He had a long beard platted almost down to his belt and he stank. Hiccup had been duelling with him for seemed like hours but he knew it could only have been minutes. As he got to his feet he took a quick glance round him. Tribesmen and women of Berk fought with the invaders. Most of the dragons had formed a cordon around the entrance to the Great Hall where the none fighters were held up.

Hiccup's train of thought abruptly halted when the invader turned on him again, using his turn to swing his long hafted War Axe at hip height, Hiccup's upper torso. Hiccup raised his shield and met the blow as best he could. The impact felt like he'd been hit by a Rumblehorn and it tor the air from his lungs. The Axe blade or one of them protruded the other side of his shield only a few fingers from his arm. Hiccup tumbled to the floor and lost his grip on his shield as the Invader lifted it high with a growl and twisted the handle to allow for a killing blow. The Invader stumbled as two metallic darts buried themselves in his chest just below his chin. There was a faint gurgle sound and he fell on to his back dropping the axe to one side of him. Hiccup looked up to see Heather, Fishlegs and Snotlout jog over to him. Heather lowered her Zippleback Crossbow, so named for it's ability to fire two shots.

"Hiccup! You ok?" She said offering a hand.

"Yeah," He wheezed taking her hand and climbing to his feet. "Thanks for the save."

"What in the name of Thor is going on here?" Asked Snotlout, for once seeming more bothered about the attack than his own ego.

"Don't know." Admitted Hiccup "But we barely had time to prepare. Fifteen boats filled with these charged the docks and stormed the harbour. Lucky the fog wasn't close to island or we'd have been overrun."

Any more conversation was cut short when a group of Invaders bellowed a war cry and charged them.

"Lout get fish to the Great Hall!" Shouted Hiccup as he grab a new shield from the floor. Snot lout to his credit nodded and drew his sword and made his way to the dragon line with Fishlegs on his heels.

"Who are these people?" Asked Heather ask she put her third to the dirt.

"No idea." Planted Hiccup. He had had to employ all his skills and agility to get this far and he was tiring now. "They don't look like any Tribe I know. They don't wear and crest and their ships had plain red sails.

Sails were the easiest way of identifying a ship's intent, in this case Red Sails meant they were out for blood.

"Where are Toothless and Astrid?"

"Out on a flight with Stormfly." He doeged an new attacker and was lucky enough for the swing to land in the leg of another invader. "Testing a new tail."

As if like a daemon of old and saying his name were enough to summon him Toothless dived from the cloud over and blasted two invaders who Hiccup hadn't seen before landing with a roar of challenge at his friend's side.

Stormfly landed a second later and Astrid jumped down her Axe already in hand.

The tide of the battle was already shifting with most of the remained Invaders turning and running for the boats while the few who were to ignorant, brave or just plain stupid to know when they had lost were cut down.

Hiccup turned to Heather and said, "Take a couple of riders and shadow them. I want to know where they came from and who they are." Heather simply nodded and ran off towards the Great Hall.

Hiccup looked over the village and the dead and wounded littering it. As he looked he saw only a few Berkians had fallen though many would have new scares to tell of. Of the Invaders almost all were either beyond saving or already on their way to the next life. Hiccup bent down and looked over the corpse in front of him. Something didn't seem right and he would find out what soon.

Three days had passed since the attack on Berk and since then messages from all over the archipelago at other tribes had been similarly attacked by unknown 'Red Sails'. The Bog Burglars and the Berserkers reported the worst news. Both tribes had been attacked by Dragon Riders. Thankfully in both cases the Tribes own rides were enough to bring them down or drive them back. The Bog Burglars had even managed to capture some of the attackers alive however when they were questioned the captives simply collapsed dead without a word.

Hiccup and Heather flew to the Nest, with it being in the rough direction that Heather had last seen the invaders heading in. When she had said this two or three of the villagers, and Hiccup knew exactly who, had demanded a force be assembled and sent to the Nest to demand answers. Thankfully Astrid had stopped the idea from going any further doubly so when Valka had arrived telling of how the Nest had been attacked by a huge force of dragons. Hiccup had split his time between eating, sleeping, talking with the council and working in his forge. The only place people wouldn't bother him unless needed.

He had decided to fly out to the nest when his mail to Corvus had gone unanswered. He had wanted to go with Astrid or at least his mother so he had someone who knew the place but both were far too busy to go, so Heather had come instead after hearing from her brother. Hiccup was glad for the company but wished Astrid were here.

The Sun was just beginning to touch the horizon when they came in sight of the Nest's Island cluster. As Hiccup watch a trio of dragons, Nadders by the look of them took off on an intercept course. When they were within two-hundred meters of Hiccup and Heather the lead Nadder shot a line of fire in front of them stopping there flight abruptly. Hiccup had to stop Heather and Windsheer from returning fire. As he looked back he saw the Nadders had taken up positions around them. He also saw six more shapes clear the forest canopy and begin the climb to them.

The Nadder who had fired hovered directly in front of the pair and the rider on his back dressed in full armour levelled a heavy crossbow at Hiccup. "Halt!" Shouted the lead rider "You have entered Scaleback territory. Stat your business and identities."

"How about you lower that dart thrower and show some Gods damn respect!" Spat Heather causing Hiccup to wince. He saw the other dragons had now completely boxed them in.

The Lead Rider didn't even look at Heather and replied. "Why don't watch your tongue and shut your mouth before I put a bolt through it. You are in Scaleback territory, armed and on dragons. You WILL answer me or you will be removed."

Hiccup quickly held a hand out for Heather to be silent knowing all too well that if this when violent at least one of them would be killed.

Hiccup lifted his helm and stood in the saddle arms raised. "I am Hiccup Haddock the third, member for The Dragon Council and Chief of Berk. I have come to see Corvus Dragonkin, Chief Scaleback Tribe."

The Lead Rider lowered his Crossbow and lifted his helm. As one the others did the same and the Six nadder who had come up second now decended back to their watch post. "I am Watch-Captain Hendrics. I'm in charge of the South-East watch. I apologise for my actions but given what's been happing of late we've stepped up perimeter guard." He turned to Heather and bowed "My apologises miss, for my words." Heather just nodded. She hadn't been here yet and this was all new.

"Forgive me Watch-Captain but what has happened? We heard that you had been attacked." Said Hiccup.

"Aye My Lord, you heard right four nights ago we were attacked from the west by a host of dragons. We are still clearing the debris. Please follow me. I will take you to Lord Dragonkin." Without another word Watch-Captain Hendrics donned his helm and set off towards The Nest."

"Hiccup what the Hel is going on? None of you mentioned being escorted like a common criminal." asked Heather in a lower tone.

"We weren't but then if there was an attack like Mom and these say then who knows." He sounded more confident then he felt but he couldn't help but notice the two Nadders behind the seemed agitated and the crossbows of their riders never rested to far from a possible kill shot.

 **Hoped you liked it. Now a little Read participation is asked for here. In the next few Chapters I'm going to need some Viking tribes and Chiefs, I know this is meant to be something I do but I thought id give you guys a chance to add to the story in a nice easy way.**

 **So if you'd like to have your Viking tribe and Chief in then just follow these steps:**

 **1\. Tribe Name any description too is a bonus but we can work on that together if needed.**

 **2\. Chief Name. This also includes at least a gender and again a little description if possible.**

 **3\. Attitude to Hiccup. Simply put are they stuck in the old ways or are they supporting him?**

 **That's it. Either send the ideas to me via Message or pop them in a review for the Chapter thanks.**

 **P.S. Naturally any ideas I use will be credited to you.**


	43. Chapter 42 (Take 2)

**Hi everyone had some real trouble writing this chapter, just couldn't get the flow right.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: Astrid is only about two or three months gone so don't worry I haven't forgotten.**

 **Guest Gabrial: Thank you for the Tribe name and Chief name. Do you have any more details like appearance. If you like message me and we can talk it though.**

 **Here you go. Enjoy.**

Chapter 42

Corvus stood pain contorting his face in to a grimace, he stood with no aid and no crutch for he knew he owed the men, women and dragons he was sending off to Vallhalla the honour of their Chief standing. He had send words to each of their families and now the fleet of almost fifty boats each carrying at least two warriors were drifting off towards to horizon and the waiting Airships that would light them. There had been so many that two smaller Airships were using burning pitch to light the vessels.

Corvus bowed his head and began the prayer." Lo there do I see my father;" The rest of the gathered tribe took up the prayer as the Airships began to pour the pitch on the ships. "Lo there do I see my mother and my sisters and my brothers; Lo there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning. Lo, they do call me, they bid me take my place among them, in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave may live forever." As they raised their gaze the last of the burial ships caught light.

Corvus stood defiant of his injuries and the aid offered until the last of the Great Ships' had sunk from few. When he finally collapsed to his knees Piper, Hector and Sigrid ran to help him. They all had tears running down their faces.

The Night of the Attack there had been four Red Death Dragons send against them. While three had gone for The Nest the fourth had sacked the Western defenses with the help of four Night Haunters. The Triplets Asmund, Aslog and Aslaug and their dragons Maul, Mace and Club had been on duty there and all of them had been killed along with the entire garrison, twenty souls. Asmund and Mace where burned to ash and they had only items and trinkets on their ship.

Corvus and the others couldn't believe that they had all died. It hadn't been till Corvus, Piper and Hector had flew out to see the carnage that the realisation hit them. It hurt Corvus even now that thanks to his arm he was unable to add their names to the Memorial wall. Farrin and a few stone carvers had added the others with Corvus' supervision but as much as it pained him to wait he owed them that honour.

Piper and Hector Helped him onto Sigrid and re fitted his leg brace.

"We have visitors." Stated Balthazar pointing to where the unmistakeable form of a Night Fury and a Razorwhip landed a respectful distance from the gathering. The five of them made their way over to Hiccup and his escort.

"Hiccup." Said Corvus as they came close. "Forgive me for not dismounting but I've been injured and may leg can't take any weight."

Hiccup looked back worried "What happened here?"

"We were attacked a few days ago." Said Hector. "There were many casualties. We still haven't accounted for everyone."

"What do you want?" snapped Balthazar causing the others to look round sharply.

"Balt! Watch your tone." Piper balled her fist at her side.

"What were busy here and he just wanders in?"

"Walk away Balthazar. Walk away." Growled Corvus in a low voice. Balthazar realised this wasn't an argument he could win and trudged away kicking up dust.

"Sorry to bother you." Started Hiccup. "If this is a bad time..."

"No." Said Corvus with a little more force than he had intended, causing Hiccup and Heather to flinch. He sighed and Hiccup saw just how drained he was. "You wouldn't have come unless it was urgent. Speak your peace."

Hiccup cleared his throat and told the others of the attack on Berk by the mystery tribe and how that many of the other tribes had been similarly attacked some including Dragon Riders. he was hesitant to tell them of how the attackers had left heading their way, this seemed to trouble the Scalebacks most of all.

"This is troubling for sure. The Council must be informed of everything. Hiccup you and I will travel to them in a few weeks or so. As soon as I am healed." Corvus stated.

"A few weeks!?" Shouted Heather in anger. "Why not just go now? This is important and you want to wait a few weeks?"

"Not through choice Miss. I can't fly for that long in my current state, not to mention the level of work I'm need here for right now."

Heather bristled and Hiccup attempted to calm her with little success.

"You welcome to stay for the duration. Now I must go, Piper will see to your needs. Ladies, Gentlemen." With a nod Sigrid took off heading for the main entrance to the nest.

* * *

It had been Nine days since Hiccup had arrived and Corvus was walking with a crutch and had full movement of his arm again if painful at times and weak.

Corvus and Piper were in the Memorial Hall adding more names when Hiccup, Heather and their dragons found them. Corvus was just putting the last of the letters on the wall when there was a loud squawk and a small grey dragon, a little smaller than a Terror darted though the archway to land on Sigrid's head. The Night Fury grumbled at this but Corvus ignored her and took a small roll of parchment from it's back. He unrolled it and began reading his face frowning.

"What is that?"Asked Hiccup staring at the new dragon.

"That's a Dagger Tail. The council use them to send messages, much faster than Terrible Terrors and better at finding people too." whispered Piper

"I see interesting." Hiccup chuckled and turned to Heather "I need to bring Fishlegs here someday. He will be like a child at Snoggletog."

"We need to go." Said Corvus handing Hiccup the note. "Looks like something's happened and we're being summoned to the Council. We leave as soon as possible."

 **Hope you liked it. There is still time for you to come up with ideas for Tribes and Chiefs. All thoughts and comments are welcome. Thanks again.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Hi guys sorry it's been a little while since my last update its just my brain has either been six or seven Chapters a head or too fried to put two words together never mind a Chapter. Anyway I finally got this one polished so here you go.**

Chapter 43

Corvus stood at the bow of _The Revenant_ , a smaller airship she was roughly half the tonnage of _The Leviathan_ with less armour and lighter weapons. However she was a strike craft, she operated in packs of two or three as air and ground support as well as an resting platform for dragons on extended patrols.

These lighter ships were faster thanks to a new innovation from a drunken brainstorm between Corvus, Farrin and a few of the more technically minded council members. It had taken nearly a week to piece together the scribbles of "notes" before a prototype could be made. I was a mechanical contraption that used heated water in a pressurised container to turn a rod, at the end of the rod was a "wheel", not solid and with the spokes at a slight angle. The first one had exploded, the second one had ripped free of the mounting and put a large dent in the workshop's wall the third, which had been tested outside had took off and then exploded. Corvus and Farrin were stubborn if anything and developed the design more and more until finally it hadn't ripped free or exploded or both. The fourth had worked. They had fitted it to a boat and it had moved the ship if just a little. So they scaled up until it moved against the wind at the speed of the rowers. Finally with another scale up they had fitted two to the small airship. Adding speed controls and cut offs as they went. Now three of these devices, "Prop Drive" as they were know, were attached to the lower rear hull.

Corvus unrolled the message he had received three days before. The contents troubled him. It had said that an emergency meeting was being held in a week's time and nothing else. Normally any summons or messages from the Council were clear and direct but this wasn't. It was direct and clear but there was no reason.

The sound of footsteps behind him shook him from his thoughts. Corvus rolled the messaged and slipped it back in his over cloak.

"Morning Corvus." Yawed Hiccup, stretching in the cold dawn air. "How's your arm?"

"Better." Said Corvus turning. "Not quite got my strength back but not bad."

Hiccup said nothing for a long moment "What's the meeting about, and why are you bringing the body of the Night Haunter?"

Corvus had been expecting this. He took a deep breath before answering. "Honestly? I have no idea why they called us like this but my guess it's something to do with the scouting force they sent west. As for the Haunter, well if anything the Council and the Elder Dragons would want to see it. I'll probably take some heat over the fact it's dead but I'm used to not being popular. Believe it or not the Council isn't as united as it looks. There's infighting, rivalries and grudges just like anywhere where people of power are." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand "I have made some, shall we say "Not Friends" they don't agree with me and I don't agree with them. Sometimes it based off ideals, sometimes religion, sometimes the way we do things and sometimes just simply because we want to."

Hiccup wasn't surprised really not everyone could get along peacefully, it was a fact of life. It just depended on how you dealt with each other. That was what mattered.

The Sun burned the distant clouds a fire orange silhouetting the mountain where the Council held its meetings. Hiccup could swear Corvus was tense about something but if he wasn't willing to share he wouldn't push him.

A young deck hand in foul weather gear and looking exhausted approached. "Sirs we shall be arriving in hour. Shall I wake the others?"

"No that's fine, we will do it. How was the Night?" Said Corvus.

"All quiet Sir. Nothing to report. Drives are running well within their limits."

"Very Good. Carry on then." As the crewman turned to return to the controls box with the Captain Corvus called to him. "You lads of the Night crew get an extra half of Mead. It's been a cold one last night."

The crewman smiled and saluted with his fist hammering his chest. "Thank you Sir."

* * *

It had been a few days to get everything sorted for the trip to the Council. _The Leviathan_ had taken some damage in the attack and was in dock for repairs so they had readied _The Revenant_ instead under Captain Midus. Hiccup had sent Heather back with a message for Astrid to join him, she had arrive the afternoon of their departure and now slept in one of the three small rooms below deck.

Hiccup quietly made his way past the two dragons who had opened an eye to see who was coming in, and over to the bed. She was laid on her back with the furs off and as Hiccup looked down at her midriff he could see a small bump in what was her normally flat body. He smiled and placed a hand gently on her small bump which cause a small sigh and her own hand to move to his. Hiccup leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. This woke her with a smile on her own face. Hiccup had to say she seem more beautiful than ever now. He guessed it was something to do with the child, their child now growing inside her.

"Wake up sleepy Momma." he smiled.

She stretched " Don't call me that." she punched him softly.

He laughed "Ok. Sleepy Momma-to-be."

"Hiccup!" She giggled kissing him. "I have a name. So use it."

"Very well M'lady." He helped her not that she needed or wanted it. He had been talking to people around the village when he got a moment to breath his mother was the best source of advice, as well as Gobber, for a man who had never had kids but had practically raised one he knew a fair amount. As well as Gothi he felt better. Prepared. At least as prepared as he could.

* * *

Piper had joined Corvus and due to her size Aileas was sleeping hanging beneath the Gas Balloon of the Airship with Sigrid for company.

When Corvus entered Piper was sat up in bead untangling her hair. Corvus paused and looked at her. She was humming to herself as she often did, some tune that he was still yet to hear her sing. Her hear fell across he bear chest and Corvus' eyes lingered.

"Seen anything you like?" She asked breaking him from he stupefaction.

"No." She raised an eyebrow. "Well yes but no but help me." He floundered.

"Oh no this is far too entertaining." She flicked some of her hair over her shoulder revealing more.

Corvus composed himself as best he could. "You are an evil temptress."

She smiled and pulled on an tunic. His tunic. "Can we talk?" Suddenly she was serious.

Corvus sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "Sure what's wrong?"

Piper took a deep breath. "A few months ago my "time" came and went. I thought I could be pregnant but I went to see the Berk Healer and she didn't think I was so the other day before we go the message I went to see our healers. They too think there is nothing." Corvus sat staring at her for what seemed like years before she continued, her voice catching. "I have since had my blood and I don't know how to feel. Should I be sad that I'm not or relived?"

Corvus smiled. "Do you want children?" She nodded. "With me?" She nodded again a little hesitantly. "Do you feel we are ready for a child?" A pause then a shake. "Then there is nothing wrong." She looked up and met his eyes, seeing no anger or sorrow or regret. Just kindness, compassion and understanding. "We will have a child when we are ready. If it should happen before then we will deal with it then but I will not have you doubting yourself or me or us. OK?" She nodded and mouthed OK. "Right. That's that dealt with." He pulled her forward to and embrace. "Love the view by the way."

She raise an eyebrow and followed his eyes to her exposed breasts. She scoffed, laughed and pulled the furs up to cover herself.

"Evil woman" He muttered.

 **Thanks again.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone apologies for not updating but between computer issues, my birthday, work and the simple fact that my brain refuses to help me meant I just wasn't happy with what in was writing. Truth be told this is version six of this chapter. Hopefully I can get more of a flow going again. Anyway enough rambling here's the Chapter.**

Chapter 44

 _The Revenant_ tied up and Corvus and Hiccup made their way to the Council Halls while Piper took Astrid on a tour of the Island. When the two chiefs entered the reception hall just before the main chamber it's self Corvus saw that many of the other members had bandages and wounds, some more severe than others. Someone shouted his name and Corvus turned to see Jabari walking over to them. The African Chief hugged them both so hard it drew a bark of pain from Corvus as he practically broke what was left of his ribs.

"Sorry my friend you should have said you were injured." Said Jabari apologetically when Corvus explained. "How did you get hurt? Where you attacked too?" Both Corvus and Hiccup's eyes went wide and the Black man simply nodded. "A lot of the members have been attacked. Either their homes or them themselves. Some had been killed but were not sure reports are still coming in.

Corvus had a hard look in his eye which made Hiccup uneasy. "Jab, if many members have been attacked then this means we have an enemy out there someone with just as much reach and organisation as us, if not more. This is an act of War. Is that why we're here? Is this a war briefing."

"No, or at least not for the attacks. I've only heard rumours but apparently the scouts have been almost completely wiped out. Only one ship has returned."

Corvus may as well have had ice in his veins right now. The Scouts had gone with no intention of fighting but they had been well armed. For only one ship to return was extremely bad.

The Bell sounded three times which meant the Council members were to take their places and the three of them made their way to their balconies.

* * *

The Primearch and the Matriarch greeted the somewhat reduced council and thanked them for coming at such a time.

"We understand that most of you have come under attack in the past few weeks and though that is an issue we need to address it is not the reason for the summons." The Primearch paused while the murmuring subsided before continuing. "As we said in the last gathering a Scout Group was sent to the west to discover if the rumours of a enemy there were true. The group has been decimated most of them are dead or missing and the few survivors are traumatised that they can barely give us anything." More murmuring this time more agitated and louder than before. "All they could give use is that there is a huge force of Human and Dragons on the western world and their leader is a masked Demon with fire for eyes and metal talons. He sends a message." The Primearch and Matriarch focused and sent the vision of the message lifted from the Scout's mind.

The Council members saw a overcast sky filled with raging lighting as if it were the wraith of the Gods themselves. A Figure stepped into view it was clear the Scout was on his knees looking up. The Figure was tall and broad a mix of hide and metal covered his entire body and an all covering helm hid his head and face. His eyes truly did glow as if on fire and his hands where sheathed in four long curved blades that dripped with rain and fresh blood. The figure looked down at the Scout.

"Don't fear little thing I need to take a message back to your Council. Listen up. Hear it is." He bent down so the burning eyes and the terrifying mask filled the view. "You have no power here. None. This is my land not yours and we don't like to be probed. I don't like to be probed." He took hold of the Scout's chin to emphasises his point, then he spoke softly, "If you value your lives you will not come here again my armies are greater than yours and we know you. Each and every one of you. If you come here again your villages, your tribes even your precious Council will burn. Your very people will become ash and slaves and we shall take all that you hold dear and render it to dust." He stood. "You got that?" the view moved as the scout nodded. "Good." He drew the word like a blade. "Now, who hear is the crew of that ship?" He pointed and the view looked round to see a small ship, one of the ones sent, as the scout looked back a number of other scouts and crew could be seen all bound and on their knees beside the view. around five of them said aye and the Demon looked back at the Scout. "Excellent. Take those and this one to the ship see them off. I have some meat to carve." The Scout was dragged to his feet and forced to walk towards the shore behind them around the thunder could be heard screams of mercy and pain and over it all Laughter.

The vision faded and the Council Chamber returned. Corvus staggered and felt warm blood trickle down his lip from his nose, He looked over at Hiccup who was holding his head and Toothless and Sigrid attended to their riders. Corvus quickly wiped the blood with a piece of cloth and leaned over to Hiccup "Are you ok?" Hiccup just groaned something about being hit round the head with a mace and Corvus passed him a cup of cool water. "Take it easy it all was hurts like that the first time." Hiccup thanked him and drained the water.

The Primearch spoke again. "I'm sorry that was so strong friends but as you can see this need to been seen. Given that and the seemingly coordinated attacks on members and innocents we have declared this and act of war and therefore The Council Of The Free People is now at war with this Western force and this Daemon. We will reconvene in two hours time to discuss the matter further, thank you. Council adjourned. "

Corvus played the last statement over again in his head. We are now at war. The entire Council allied together. Why did he feel it wasn't going to be enough.

 **Thanks Guys and Gals please don't forget to review it really helps getting your feedback, even negative. If you'd rather not say them here just pop me a PM.**


End file.
